Blades of Fury (Second Generation Series: 2)
by twilightobsessed14
Summary: The PC: 2 is back! Sequel to Second Generation (Full summary inside)
1. Summary

**Christina Fisher**: Still the alpha in command and plans to stay that way. The only thing missing in her life is a guy. Now that it's a new year she's determined to get her crush…but what happens when he's not the man she thinks he is?

**Natalie Harrington**: Hating the word "friend" especially applied to her crush. Wondering what she'll need to do to get him.

**Kat Serrano: **Guys are suddenly falling at her feet left and right except the one guy she truly loves. But perhaps matchmaker can be played in the most unusual situations.

**Tori Solomon: **Is sick of players! Praying her crush will finally make a move Tori can't help but wonder if he's playing or if he's genuine.

**Ellie Webster**: D-R-A-M-A is what she's seeing between everyone trading crushes. Is sure she has a crush on a great boy but it seems every obstacle is getting thrown between them.


	2. Chapter 1

_The Fisher Home_

_Tuesday, January 2_

_7:00am_

"Christina Brianna Fisher I am calling you!" Claire Lyons Fisher called to her oldest daughter.

"Come awn mom they couldn't give us at least one more day off?" Christina complained.

"That's highly unnecessary given the fact you just had two weeks off!" Claire said.

"You sound like Aunt Alicia" Christina muttered.

Claire smirked…her daughter was referring to one of her best friends who always used the word "given."

Christina walked over to her closet to pick out something to wear…there wasn't much of an option since Hillside Definite School was a uniform school but there were different versions of the uniform.

She decided to wear the traditional uniform, the grey blazer, a pleated plaid skirt, white button down shirt under the blazer, and knee high socks.

Next step was her hair…she decided to straighten it with waves at the bottom. For makeup she decided on the usual…not too much not too little. She hated herself for being so gorgeous.

"Christina! Breakfast!" Claire called and Christina groaned. Usually her mom made some sort of healthy fruit salad or in todays' case…oatmeal, which she strongly hated.

She walked down the steps majestically like a queen however; her only audience was her seven year old sister Hailey and of course her mother.

"Why are you walking like that?" Hailey asked.

"Like what?" Christina asked.

"Like a duck" Hailey answered.

"Hailey!" Claire scolded.

"Puh lease you're just jealous" Christina said.

"Of what?" Hailey asked.

"Me!" Christina said.

"Girls, let's stop fighting…it's the New Year for heaven's sake!" Claire said.

"Gawd mom, can you be any less weird?" Christina asked.

"Someone's in a bad mood" was how Claire responded.

Christina rolled her eyes and ate the rest of her breakfast in silence. She heard the car horn honk at approximately 7:25 and dashed out the door after saying goodbye. Hailey was in the elementary school building of Hillside Definite School so she went in later than Christina.

There were several things of Christina's mind that morning…to dominate in the New Year and of course to get Jack Thompson as her boyfriend. Not just crush but boyfriend and hopefully…no DEFINITELY lose her "lip virginity" to him or in other words have her first kiss.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Tuesday, January 2 _

_7:45am_

"So are you guys ready to continue our domination?" Chrisitna asked.

"Um…yeah!" Natalie Harrington, the beta of the group said.

"Girls?" Christina asked.

"Um…yeah!" Kat Serrano, Tori Solomon, and Ellie Webster answered.

"Alright…let's do this. Walk to the beat of _Scream and Shout_ by Will I Am And Britney Spears" Christina said.

"Got it" her friends echoed.

"_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out."_

"_And scream and shout and let it all out." _

The front doors of Hillside Definite School burst open and the hallway parted like the red sea…everyone knew not to mess with the ferocious lionesses emerging through the door known as the PC: 2.

Well, 3 lionesses and two kittens those were the delta and omega who weren't as fierce as the other girls.

"Hey Christina!" a girl shouted from the crowd and Christina waved majestically.

"Hey girls!" a girl named Lacey said. Lacey was in Tori's math class.

"Hello Lacey." The PC: 2 answered.

"Ehmagawd Christina I love your hair and Natalie cute shirt." Lacey said. She seemed to have forgotten that Natalie was wearing the same pleated plaid v neck jumper and white button down shirt underneath that Lacey was wearing.

"Gawd all I'm seeing are LBRS…and not the people I actually _want _to see" Kat said.

"You mean…Tyler Sheehan" Natalie teased and Kat smirked.

Someone else perked up at the name of Tyler Sheehan however and that person was Ellie Webster, the omega of the clique.

Ellie also had a crush on Tyler but had managed to conceal it from her friends for the past 5 months…well all her friends except for Tori and Cassidy, another friend who was outside the PC: 2.

"We probably won't see them until first period or so because they'll be in the boys' homeroom." Tori said since at Hillside Definite School the boys and girls had separate homerooms.

The girls all sighed…after two whole weeks of not seeing their crushes they didn't think they could wait another moment but they would have to.

Even so…as they walked through the hallway they could feel everyone's stares on them…even some of the 8th graders.

Christina and Tori went off to their homeroom in Ms. Wilder's room. Ms. Wilder was the school fashion design teacher. Kat was in Mrs. Talia's homeroom and Natalie and Ellie were in Mrs. Jilio's homeroom.

"Ugh I cannawt believe Mrs. Talia gave us homework over the break!" Natalie said.

"I know tell me about it" Ellie said.

"Hey girls" a girl named Bonnie said. Bonnie was another wannabee in their grade.

"Hullo" Ellie said smiling.

Natalie on the other hand ignored her.

"Hi Nat" Bonnie said.

Natalie did a double take "why are you calling me 'Nat'?"

"Because that's what we call you" Bonnie said.

"Who's 'we?'" Natalie asked.

"Your friends." Bonnie replied.

Before Natalie had the chance to tell Bonnie that she wasn't her friend and never would be Mrs. Jilio entered.

"Good Morning ladies" she said.

"Good Morning Mrs. Jilio." The girls all chorused and sat in their assigned seats (which were arranged in alphabetical order).

"Alright I'm going to read the morning report: Welcome back from winter break everyone I know we've had a nice long vacation but it's time to get back into school mode. Today is also the start of semester number 2 so I will be handing out your new schedules." Mrs. Jilio said and with that she started around the room passing them out.

The only courses that were changing were the electives. Last semester Ellie had taken Debate Class and as required Fashion Design (which she was glad she didn't have to take anymore).

_Papa Louie's Pizzeria_

_Tuesday January 2_

_4:30pm_

"Lean in girlies I've got major gossip" Kat said.

"About?" Tori asked.

"The boys…who else?" Kat said.

Normally Ellie didn't listen to the gossip but now her ears were wide open "all of them?" she asked.

"Maybe…why do you care? It's not like you have a crush on anyone" Kat said and Ellie slumped in her seat.

"A little harsh Kat" Natalie said.

"So_rr_y" Kat said.

Christina cleared her throat "gossip?" She reminded her friend.

"Oh…right OK so rumor has it that a certain boy named _Jack Thompson_ has his eye on one of the girls in the PC: 2" Kat squealed.

"That's it?" Natalie asked.

"What do you mean that's it…well ahbviously we know the girl is me…right Kat?" Christina asked.

"I didn't hear the whole conversation…I was sitting next to Ryan Stella and Ian Hotz in detention after school and they were saying something but they didn't mention her name." Kat said.

"It's probably Christina" Tori said.

Christina blushed "well we know that."

"Did you see the way he was looking at you during lunch?" Ellie asked.

"Yes _Ellie_" Christina snapped a bit and Ellie did a double take.

"Ehmagawd and his icy grey eyes…tell me that they're not hot" Christina said.

"Gorgeous" Natalie said "but not more than Seth."

"Says you" Christina said.

"Puh lease we all know that Tyler has the most gorgeous blue eyes" Kat said.

"His eyes are pretty irresistible" Christina said "but not as cute as Jack's."

"His accent just adds to all the hotness" Kat said.

"Yeah I have to admit the Irish accent is adorable" Natalie said.

"Reminds me of your brother's accents Ellie" Kat said.

"Oh dear lord" Ellie said and her friends laughed.

"Ehmagawd did you see how short Bailey Hurley cut her skirt on her uniform?" Kat said.

"I know it was like uh slut much?" Christina said.

"Well she is" Natalie said.

"No doubt about that" Kat said.

Meanwhile Tori and Ellie were sitting there quietly since they didn't exactly like talking about people behind their backs. Yet they figured even if they had a lot to say it was better to say nothing at all if it wasn't nice.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Thursday, January 4_

_12:30pm_

"Dude you should've been there the kid was all like 'yeah I'm from England' and then their mom or something came and was like 'come on we have to go' in an American accent and the kid just turned bright red…it was Fuckin hilarious." Jack said, he was describing an incident that happened to him while he was away for the break.

"That's just…bizarre" Christina said.

"Well British people _are_ awesome so I can only imagine why he would want to be" Kat said winking at Tyler who tensed up.

"You sure about that?" Ryan asked then he laughed and nudged Ellie "nah I'm just kidding."

"Very funny" Ellie said.

Tyler laughed "you're funny when you're sarcastic" he said.

"Glad I amuse you" Ellie said attempting to flirt with him.

Tyler laughed and smiled at Ellie with that smile she loved seeing and they kind of just stared at each other.

Kat was getting jealous so she said "so cupcake…did you go to Ireland over the break?"

Tyler's face fell and Ellie knew it was probably because at the mention of his home country he felt homesick.

"No…I was here over the break" Tyler said.

"Ohhhh well was your break nice?" Kat asked.

"It was grand" Tyler said.

"That's good" Kat said.

Ellie sat there somewhat awkwardly…she hated it whenever she was having a moment with Tyler Kat or one of the other boys had to interrupt. It wasn't really the boys' fault but sometimes she felt angry with Kat.

"Hey Ellie what do British people eat for breakfast in the morning?" Ryan asked.

"Your asshole" Ellie muttered.

"Chips and Cheerios" Ryan said laughing.

"That was the lamest joke I've ever heard bud" Tyler said.

"Shut up Tyler, go to what Irish people do" Ryan said.

"That's really offensive" Ellie said.

"Hey Ellie you want to hear a really funny joke about Ryan Stella that British boy" Tyler said smirking.

"I'm not British Tyler…I'm AMERICAN" Ryan said.

"It's OK Ryan I can tell the joke twice if you don't understand it." Tyler said and with that Ellie cracked up and so did Kat.

"You just walked right into the trap Ryan" Ellie said.

"I've noticed" Ryan said.

"Skype voice lessons" Ellie muttered to Kat who cracked up all over again.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing" Kat said.

"Well obviously we have a joker at Hillside Definite School" Ryan said sarcastically.

Seth, overhearing the conversation started laughing "you got that from the bed intruder Ryan."

"You are so dumb…you are really dumb…for real." Natalie said.

"You saw that!" Seth said.

"Yeah…it was so funny."

The final lunch bell rang and everyone jumped up from their seats "I'll see you later" Tyler said to Ellie who smiled and said "OK."

_Ginger Hill Shopping Center_

_Always So Sure_

_Saturday, January 6_

_2:15pm_

"Wait, so why are we here again?" Tori asked since Christina shunned Ginger Hill Shopping Center she said it was where "all the LBRS got clothes."

"Nat came up with a good idea that just for once we go crazy…we were going to come and purposely try on bad outfits." Christina said.

"Loser aka person with best outfit has to buy everyone hot cocoa from Starbucks" Natalie said.

"I think I'll sit out on this one" Ellie said.

"Come awn Ellie!" Natalie said.

"No it's OK you can judge!" Kat said.

"Definitely" Ellie said.

"You just want to be able to make fun of us." Natalie said.

"That too" Ellie said.

"Damn I didn't know you were so mean Ellie…kidding" Tori said.

Ellie smirked but before she could say anything Christina interrupted "actually I think _I_ should be the judge since obviously I can't look bad in anything."

"Alright" Ellie said her face falling.

"Alright girlies you have five minutes to pick out a horrible outfit…five, four, three, two one." Christina said and her friends ran off…trying to find the worst possible outfit ever.

When the five minutes were up the girls all dashed off to the dressing rooms which were locked so that meant they had to ask a saleslady to open it for them.

They went to the front desk where a young girl in her 20's was there…she was dressed exceptionally well and Christina wondered what she was doing working in a store like that.

"Hello ladies, how may I help you?" the girl asked.

"Yes…um" Natalie started laughing and couldn't finish.

"We want to try on some clothes but the dressing rooms are locked." Tori said.

"Oh yes right this way" the girl said and she took the keys off the ring and led them to the dressing rooms. "How many?" she asked.

"Four" Christina answered and the girl unlocked 4 dressing rooms.

"Will that be it?" the girl asked eyeing their clothes.

"Yep" Christina said holding back a laugh and when the girl was gone she said "alright…ready, set go."

Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie changed as fast as they could and when they were done they each stepped out.

Natalie was wearing neon peach pants backwards (that were way too small on her) and a neon orange shirt upside down.

"Your pants look like the color of that horrible medicine Hailey had to take when she had strep." Christina said.

"Amoxicillin" Tori said.

"Yeah that" Christina said.

Kat was wearing super tight pink yoga pants and a neon yellow shirt with flowers all over it.

Tori was wearing denim over neon orange tights and an ugly flower shirt.

Ellie was wearing footie pajamas that were meant for women at least a foot taller than Ellie so it basically was up to her head not to mention it was an ugly green color and that made all of her friends crack up.

"Alright…my ratings" Christina said. "Natalie, you truly look hideous I give you a negative 1.5."

"Thanks" Natalie said and the girls laughed again.

"Kat, I rate you a 1.5" Christina said. "Tori I rate you a -.5 and Ellie I rate you a two."

"OH I'M THE WORST DRESSED!" Natalie shouted and she wiggled her butt prompting all her friends to laugh.

"Hot cocoa on me" Ellie muttered and the girls all went back into the changing rooms to change back into the clothes they came.

**What did you think of the first chapter? Please Review XD! **


	3. Chapter 2

_Hillside Definite School_

_Monday, January 8_

_8:00am_

Ugh...why were Mondays so bittersweet? That was what Tori was thinking as she heard the bell to first period ring. She had gym which was OK…another class she had with Ryan plus Kat and Natalie were in her gym class so it wasn't that bad.

She hurried down the stairs as fast as she could in her shoes. Another good thing about gym was that they got to wear sneakers instead of their uniform shoes although the gym clothes were still uniform at least it was shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey Tori!" she heard a voice calling her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey" she turned around.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"Not much" Tori said.

"Cool…so how's life?" Ryan asked.

"Good…isn't that pretty much the same question?" Tori asked.

"Maybe" Ryan said then he stopped "hey did you get invited to Ashley's Bat Mitzvah?"

"I don't know…not that I know of" Tori said.

"Oh…ok you're probably invited 'cuz I know she said she was inviting you guys" Ryan said.

"Cool…were you invited?"

"Yeah" Ryan said sheepishly.

"YO!" Tori heard laughing behind her and turned to see Kat and Christina.

"Yo!" Ryan shouted back.

"Wazzup" Kat said.

"Same old" Ryan said.

"Heyyy girl" Christina said.

"Heyyy" Tori said.

"Fuck! Chrissy!" Kat said and Tori and Christina started laughing.

"I don't wanna know" Ryan said turning into the boy's lockeroom.

"So…what was Ryan saying to you?" Christina asked once he was gone.

"Nothing really…he just asked if I was invited to Ashley's Bat Mitzvah." Tori said.

"Ooh I got my invitation yesterday" Kat said.

"Me too" Christina said "I know you're invited Tori because Ashley asked me for your address. Rumor has it she's even inviting Joan Coin."

"No way!" Kat said.

"Way" Christina said.

"Are they even friends?" Kat asked.

"Who knows…maybe she feels sorry for her" Christina said.

"I would" Kat said turning her combination lock on her gym locker.

"I swear if Mr. Wolver makes us do basketball I will scream" Christina said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"_Because _he always yells at me for not playing I'm like 'bitch I spent all morning doing my hair do NOT make me mess it up'" Christina said.

"Not to mention we ALWAYS get put on the LBR's teams" Kat said.

"Shouldn't it just be enough that they're good at sports?" Tori asked.

"No one's as good as you though…you're the best girl in the class" Christina said.

Tori was shocked that her friend even admitted that…Christina never liked to admit someone was better at anything than her.

Once they were changed Christina said "ready?" and Kat and Tori nodded.

"Alright everyone in their attendance spots!" Mr. Wolver said when the PC: 2 entered. "Miss Fisher! Were you having a party over here with Serrano and Tori?"

"No Mr. Wolver we were just um…getting ready" Christina said and Mr. Wolver winked at them. It was a constant joke around the school that their gym teacher was a perv.

After attendance was taken Mr. Wolver had the class line up on the wall "alright students we're going to be playing basketball today. Who wants to be captain?" Mr. Wolver asked.

Several kids' hands shot up…mostly boys. In the end Ryan, Anna, Carlos, and Emily were chosen. The rule was that boys had to pick a girl and girls had to pick a boy. Anna chose a boy named Mike so now it was Ryan's turn.

"Tori" Ryan said.

Tori rubbed her ears to make sure she heard him right.

"He called you" Christina whispered and Tori walked up to behind Ryan…slightly shaking. On the inside she felt like she was flying though.

Kat and Christina weren't on Tori's team but Tori didn't really care (of course she didn't say this out loud). So far the day with Ryan was going great and she didn't want it to stop.

_The Harrington Home_

_Tuesday, January 9_

_7:35pm_

Natalie could hear the blaring stereo coming from her little brother's room. He was probably doing one of those routines where he thought he was Eminem or something.

She was trying to read the new _Cosmo_ but couldn't concentrate so she went to go tell Nick to shut up.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Natalie asked storming into his room.

Nick responded by turning around and rapping the next verse of _Thrift Shop_ by Macklemore.

"What is wrong with you?" Natalie asked.

"I'm practicing what does it look like?" Nick asked.

"For what…loserville central talent show?" Natalie asked.

"No" Nick replied.

"Then what?" Natalie asked.

"When I become a famous rapper…like Eminem" Nick said.

"Puh lease Nick stop being such a daydreamer" Natalie said.

"That doesn't even make sense" Nick said.

"You're nine…nothing makes sense to you" Natalie said.

"And what because you're three years older than me that makes you soooo mature right?" Nick asked.

Natalie glared at her brother "keep the volume down…okay?"

"Sure" Nick said and with that he closed the door in Natalie's face.

Natalie went back to her laptop and to Facebook's homescreen. She saw Seth was on as he was a lot. He never chatted her though she only chatted him that one time before and one other time that he didn't answer.

She got out a quarter out of her back pocket and flipped it. It landed on heads which meant she should chat Seth.

Returning to her computer she typed **"hi"**

Immediately she regretted it "_you idiot!"_ she thought in her head but that feeling quickly faded when she saw "Seth is typing"

**Seth: **hi

**Natalie:** whts up?

**Seth:** nm

**Natalie:** same

Once again she saw the time pass five and he went offline however that little tab that said "Seen at" didn't come up so she thought nothing of it.

Ten minutes later however it did come up and Seth still hadn't answered leaving Natalie that sinking feeling in her stomach again.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Wednesday, January 10_

_12:30pm_

Lunchtime Ellie was glad was finally here because now she would get to see Tyler since she didn't have class with him until fifth and sixth period.

She hurried into the cafeteria and saw her friends sitting in the corner chatting together.

"Ehmagawd so he got a fifteen can you believe it!" Christina said.

"How many seconds?" Natalie asked.

"Nine" Christina answered.

"Wow" Kat said.

"Hey guys" Ellie said and her friends seemed to ignore her until Christina spoke up.

"Hey Ellie…do you mind sitting over _there_ today" Christina pointed to where Cassidy's group of friends were sitting.

Ellie swallowed as she felt her stomach sink and that heavy feeling in her eyes along with the ringing in her head…the tears stung in her eyes.

"Okay" she replied and Christina turned back to talking to the PC: 2 seemingly not caring one of her friends was standing behind her practically heartbroken.

Ellie trudged over to Cassidy's friends, Laura, Joslyn, and Tessa were sitting.

"Hullo" she said.

"Hey Ellie!" the three girls chorused.

"Where's Cassidy?" Ellie asked.

"Orchestra but you can sit here if you want" Laura said.

"Thanks" Ellie said.

"Why aren't you sitting with Christina?" Joslyn asked.

Ellie shrugged "she doesn't want me sitting with her today." She peeked over her shoulder to see if her friend cared but she didn't look like she did.

Then it happened…she saw him walk across the cafeteria with Ryan. She couldn't help but check him out in his Levi's jeans not wearing them like a total "swagfag" but like a normal human being. He had on one of his "million dollar smiles."

She watched as he sat down at the table with the PC: 2 and her heart shattered into a million pieces as she helplessly watched him chat with Kat. She knew it…it was all a lie. He liked Kat he never liked her.

The feeling came back…her chest felt heavy and she knew if she spoke her voice would give it all away and she would lose it.

Ellie couldn't help but feel like she was being ridiculous though. She tried to remind herself of everyone else in the world and the suffering that was going on but somehow she couldn't help it…right now it was too much.

She wondered if she had done something to deserve this…maybe the universe was punishing her for turning down that boy who stalked her last year and asked her out. Desperately she peeked over at Tyler.

He looked…sad? His big blue eyes were bright but something looked sad in them. He turned around and at that moment his stare met Ellie's. They both immediately turned around.

"Ellie?" Tessa asked.

"Y-yeah" Ellie stammered.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Ellie said.

She tried to repeat over and over again in her head _"Tyler doesn't like you…he likes Kat. Stop being ridiculous. You're ugly and you're not worth it." _She felt like shit right now and didn't wish the feeling on anyone…not even Christina.

Meanwhile, across the cafeteria Kat sat next to her crush and felt like she was in heaven. He wasn't saying much or cracking jokes as usual. However, she couldn't help but note that the boys were sitting in a circle around her.

"So…did you lads catch the basketball game last night?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah…it was epic!" Seth said.

"Yeah I saw it…it was awesome! Sidebring really did well!" Kat said.

"Brandon Sidebring? He's football" Ryan said.

"It doesn't make sense that you call it football…it's a game played with your hands and you're calling it _foot_ball" Tyler said emphasizing the world foot.

"Haha I know right?" Kat said.

Tyler looked at the ground and Kat wondered if she did something wrong. She saw him turn around and followed his gaze to the LBRs table. WTF!

"Where's Ellie?" Tyler asked.

"Oh…um I don't know" Kat said.

"Oh…ok" Tyler said.

Anger whirled up inside of Kat…why was he asking about Ellie when she was sitting right next to him clearly he wouldn't choose Ellie over her…or would he?

_Hillside Definite School_

_Room 216_

_Thursday January, 11_

_1:45pm_

"Ugh…I'm sooo bored" Christina mumbled to Natalie who was sitting beside her.

"What page are we even on?" Natalie asked.

"I do not know nor do I care" Christina said.

"Text Kat" Natalie said.

"She's in fashion design" Christina said.

"Probably having fun" Natalie muttered.

"Christina, voulez-vous faire la prochaine question?" Madame Rondeux asked.

"Huh" Christina said.

"Charlie se mordit les doigts. traduire s'il vous plait" Madame Rondeux said.

Christina started making mocking noises and Natalie and half of the class laughed while Madame Rondeux rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to get sent out Miss Fisher?"

Christina continued with the noises and the class continued laughing.

"Miss Fisher go to room 200 and come back when you're ready to be a good student" Madame Rondeux said.

But Christina honestly didn't care…Jack was in room 201 and that meant she got to pass his classroom.

She saw as he was taking a quiz and probably writing in his perfect handwriting. Christina almost walked into the classroom and her face turned slightly red.

When she got to room 200 there was a sign in book and she signed her name "_Christina Fisher_" before taking a seat.

"Psst! Christina!" she heard someone calling her and groaned. She knew that voice even if she didn't exactly want to.

"Are you still ignoring me?" the boy asked.

"Watch this" another boy's voice said and with that he made a bird noise with his mouth.

"Could you be any less mature?" Christina asked.

"He started it." The boy said pointing to Ryan.

"Figures you're here" Christina said.

"I know…my sexiness is too much for the teachers to handle" Ryan said shaking his chest.

"Ummm sexual harassment much?" Christina asked.

"Are you just going to pretend I'm not here?" the other boy asked.

Christina stared at him she knew it was too familiar she used to love the boy sitting before her yet as he stared at him she felt nothing…no emotion towards him.

"What do you want Oliver?" Christina asked.

"Just for you to acknowledge my presence" Oliver said.

"Well I'm 'acknowledging your presence'" Christina said using quotes around the words.

"Oooh" Ryan said.

"Shut up Ryan" Oliver said.

"Oliver are you a volleyball player?" Christina asked.

"No" Oliver said.

"Because you just got served" Christina said.

"Double Oooh" Ryan said.

"Quiet in there!" one of the teachers yelled.

"Yes bitch" Ryan said and Christina couldn't help laughing sometimes Ryan Stella really was too much to handle.

**Please Review XD**


	4. Chapter 3

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina's Bedroom_

_Friday January, 12_

_11:30pm_

"So Christina what are you going to do for your birthday this year?" Kat asked.

Christina sighed…she loved being the oldest in her group of friends it also contributed to the whole "alpha" factor. "I think I'm going to do a PC: 2 shopping day in the city. We could take a limo if my mom agrees" Christina said.

"Oooh I like that" Natalie said.

"Or we could go to those outlets upstate…something different" Christina said.

"Whatever you want, it's your birthday" Tori said.

"I can't believe you're going to be thirteen" Ellie said.

"I know right a _teen_" Christina said.

"Not for another ten days though!" Kat protested.

"I'm still older than you!" Christina said and the girls laughed.

"That's true" Kat said. She couldn't argue with that.

"Alright girlies…gossip time" Christina said.

"Ehmagawd I was hoping you would say that" Natalie said.

"Why? What do you have today Nat?" Ellie asked since usually it was Kat with all the hot gossip.

"I overheard Bailey Hurley talking in the hallway and she said she hooked up with Michael as quote 'just friends' end quote" Natalie said.

"Friends with benefits" Kat muttered.

"Slut" Christina sneezed.

"Why would you just hook up with someone for the heck of it I mean then it doesn't mean anything" Tori said.

"It's still a good feeling" Kat said since she was the only one in the group who wasn't a 'lip virgin.'

Tori's face fell and Kat remembered that on the subject of her kissing guys she needed to be sensitive since she had hooked up with Tori's crush.

"Who's the best kisser you've kissed?" Tori asked.

Kat sighed not sure if she wanted to be honest with Tori "in our school or in general?"

"Our school" Natalie said.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Kat asked not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings.

"Yes" the girls all said.

"Well Ryan Stella isn't exactly a bad kisser. When you guys kiss you're going to feel awesome" Kat said.

"Who says he's ever going to kiss me?" Tori said to the ground.

"I do" Kat said.

"Hey you guys wanna know why it's called a crush?" Ellie asked.

"Because they end up crushing you in the end" Tori said.

"Exactly" Ellie said.

"Try telling that to Hailey" Christina muttered.

"Is she ever going to get over Harry?" Ellie asked.

"Probably not" Christina said.

"When is he going to get a girlfriend?" Kat asked.

"I dunno…he doesn't just see people just to see people. That's what he told me" Ellie said.

"I heard it through the grapevine that Luke is a playa" Kat said trying to pronounce it with a strong cockney accent but failing miserably.

Ellie laughed "no he's not."

Christina turned and looked at the clock. She saw it flashing 11:59 and then 12:00.

"So?" she said "Midnight snack anyone?"

"Hell yeah" Natalie said.

Kat, Tori, and Ellie looked at each other before shrugging and getting up. Why not?

_The Fisher Home_

_Saturday, January 13_

_8:54am_

Natalie rubbed her eyes. She was usually the last one to wake up in the morning and wasn't surprised when she saw her friend's sleeping bags opened with no one in them. She figured they were in the den since they usually ate breakfast together.

She put on her favorite burgundy bathrobe and fuzzy bunny slippers. The PC: 2 each had a pair with different colored ears. Natalie's were yellow.

Christina, Kat, Tori, and Ellie were in the den watching The Daily Grind which Natalie's grandma still hosted.

"I can't believe you guys actually like my grandmother's crappy show" Natalie said.

"Good morning to you too" Christina said.

"Good morning" Natalie said.

Christina laughed "I was kidding."

"I know" Natalie said sitting down.

"Uncle Cam went to get us bagels from the bagel store" Kat said.

"Yes!" Natalie said.

"Who's the guest on this morning?" Tori asked since it hadn't been revealed yet.

"I think it's Joleen Grace…you know that Australian actress in the movie _Nocturnal Revenge_" Natalie said.

"Really! I love her!" Kat said.

"I know...she's great" Christina said.

"Too bad it's raining out" Ellie said.

"I know right! I was hoping for it to be snow" Kat said.

"I think they're saying a blizzard for next weekend…we should call the boys and have a snowball fight." Tori said.

"Definitely" Christina said cursing herself in her head for not thinking of it first.

"Maybe one of us will finally get asked out" Kat said.

"Puh lease by Valentine's Day we'll all definitely be taken" Christina said.

"All of us?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I'm in the 'forever alone' club" Ellie said.

"Ehmagawd Ellie seriously?" Natalie said.

"Yes" Ellie said.

"Ellie you're not forever alone" Tori said.

"Yes I am" Ellie said.

"Ellie, stop being ridiculous" Christina said.

"You sound like my mum" Ellie said.

"Good" Christina said laughing.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Mrs. Talia's Classroom_

_Tuesday, January 16_

_9:15am_

Ellie was thrilled that Language Arts and Social Studies was in the morning that day because that meant she didn't have to wait to see Tyler.

They hadn't had a conversation in a while and that was because every time they were about to talk someone or something always interrupted. Ellie wished she could be as straightforward as Kat and make a move already but that wasn't who she was.

Ellie walked in and sat down. She used to sit next to Kat but she had since moved her seat now next to CJ so Ellie was stuck next to Ian Hotz.

"Hey Ellie" Ian said.

"Hullo" Ellie muttered.

Time ticked by and Ellie was afraid Tyler wasn't at school but she was relieved when she saw him come through the door. He sat next to a girl named Lorelei.

"Tyler" Ian said and Tyler raised his eyebrows. Ellie could've sworn his eyes bore into hers. She loved those moments…the moments where they both just looked at each other and then turned away.

"Alright students…so as we're going into our unit on metaphors we're going to do a writing assignment where we write our own songs or raps. Now this is a graded assignment so I'm going to be passing out the sheets with the criteria" Mrs. Talia said and she gestured to Ms. Joyce who was the teacher's aide.

Mrs. Joyce passed out the sheets on one side of the room while Mrs. Talia did the other (which was the half Ellie was on).

Ellie didn't want Tyler to think she was a creepy stalker who was staring at him but she couldn't help it. So she pretended to be reading the board in the front. She noticed Tyler was reading the room poster that was behind her.

Since it was winter Tyler's hair was now a bit darker…like a dirty blonde rather than blonde at the beginning of the year. She looked at him again…his beautiful light blue eyes were now staring at the floor behind him.

She wanted to talk to him but every time she tried to initiate the conversation she froze up that was why it was usually him that started it.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ellie heard at the table next to her and knew it had to be Kat. That was her way of flirting.

Kat usually acted really dumb and giggly in front of boys and usually when she was loud and trying to look like she was super involved with another guy she was trying to make Tyler jealous Ellie guessed.

Tyler was now turned around halfway in his seat still staring at the poster in the back of the room. Ellie wanted to think he was looking at her but she didn't want to be a stuck up bitch nor did she want to get her hopes up.

"Mr. Sheehan, please face forward in your chair. If you want to look at Miss. Webster I advise you to do it after my class" Mrs. Talia said.

Ellie felt her face turn a billion shades of red and saw Tyler's do the same. Now he leaned real far back in his chair while still facing forward. She saw him shake out his hair and couldn't help but think how hot it looked.

Kat, on the other hand heard what Mrs. Talia said…every word of it. But she refused to believe he was staring at Ellie. If anything he would be looking at her.

"_Come awn_" she thought to herself _"how many guys at Hillside Def. would want to get you ahbviously Tyler Sheehan can't be any different…right?"_

She stopped herself there. It was obvious Tyler was different and she didn't want to deny _that_ any longer. She would have to try a different tactic if she wanted to get him.

Kat was so busy thinking about Tyler that she missed Mrs. Talia's explanation of the assignment.

"What did she say?" Kat asked CJ.

"I think she said something about reading the sheet and following the directions…shit I don't know" CJ said laughing.

Kat couldn't help giggling…she needed to maintain her flirting with him it made her feel good. She didn't know what it was it just gave her a sense…a sense that she was wanted.

For once instead of Christina or Natalie _someone_ was focused on her. That's why she liked being the flirt of the group. It meant she had the most experience with guys.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Wednesday, January 17_

_12:30pm_

The PC: 2 and the boys sat at the same table. As usual it was Ellie, Tyler, Kat, and Ian on one side and Tori, Ryan, Jack, and Christina on the other. Well Ryan was in the middle of both.

Ian got up to get another cookie from the buffet and Tyler got up too. He had been doing that lately, getting up mysteriously during lunch and then suddenly reappearing.

"So, Ellie is fetch really slang from England? Ian asked, he was standing beside the table near Kat and Ellie.

"Ehmagawd Ian you sooo got that from Mean Girls" Kat said.

"Is that a crime?" Ian asked.

"No Ian fetch is not slang from England…it means the same as here like when you say 'fetch me that pen' means retrieve me that pen." Ellie explained.

Tyler suddenly reappeared behind Ian and pretended to hump him.

Kat and Ellie started cracking up as did Christina and Natalie and Tori.

"What's so funny?" Ian asked.

Tyler shook his bum and Ellie shook her head at him and Tyler smirked and sat down next to her.

"Wow Tyler…just wow is that an Irish thing?" Ian asked.

"Totally" Tyler said sarcastically and Ellie laughed.

She was shocked however; she had never seen Tyler acting that way before. Maybe he was just hyperactive that's all.

"What the hell was that?" Ellie asked.

"Did I amuse you?" Tyler asked.

"A bit" Ellie said and Tyler smirked. "I didn't know you had a man crush on Ian" Ellie said.

"No it's a joke we have…he knew I was doing it" Tyler said.

"Smooth" Ellie said.

"So I heard him asking you about fetch" Tyler said.

"Yeah…" Ellie laughed.

Tyler smiled at her and Ellie's heart stopped for a second "so…ehm what do you think of that English assignment?"

"It's alright…I'm surprised Mrs. Talia is letting us do something cool for once" Ellie said.

"Yeah I hear ya" Tyler said.

Ellie looked at the floor trying to think of something to say…she didn't want the conversation to end.

"Alright everyone let's go!" the lunch monitor shouted and everyone jumped up from their seats.

"Well…I'll ehm see ya later Ellie" Tyler said.

"See ya" Ellie said.

_The Fisher Home_

_Wednesday, January 17_

_7:45pm_

Christina sat on ooVoo she saw Jack was on. She desperately wanted to talk to him but what if he didn't want to talk to her?

"_Nonsense!_" she thought and without hesitation she pressed the "video call" button and waited.

The "ring, ring, ring" sound was heard and then the whoosh sound which meant Jack had answered and Christina was squealing in her head.

Jack was sitting in his bedroom on his bed with his hands behind his head leaning on his pillow. He looked so hot or at least in Christina's mind he did.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" Christina said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing just chilling what about you?"

"Same" then slamming was heard.

"Heyyy" a little girl's voice was heard and Christina's heart sank he was hanging out with another girl!

"KELLY, GET OUT!" Jack said then he turned to the screen "one second Christina" and slamming was heard again. "Sorry that was my sister."

"Ugh I know how you feel…Hailey is a pain in the ass sometimes" Christina said.

Jack chuckled, "Yeah little siblings are definitely a pain."

"Tell me about it" Christina said.

Jack leaned over his bed and it looked like he was getting something but he fell over.

"Ehmagawd you idiot!" Christina said laughing.

Jack moaned in response and Christina stopped "Ehmagawd are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm a klutz when it comes to this stuff that's all" Jack said.

"Haha I know me too" Christina said.

"You? A klutz? Nah I can't see that" Jack said.

"Why not?" Christina asked giggling.

"Because you're always so graceful" Jack said.

"Why thank you kind sir" Christina said.

"No problem ma'am" Jack said playing along.

"So what are you up to?" Christina asked.

"Not much I just got back from guitar lessons" Jack said.

"Cool! You play?" Christina asked.

"Yeah…electric guitar" Jack said.

"Sweet! Ehmagawd can you play like songs?" Christina asked.

"Yeah…a little" Jack said.

"Sooo cool!" Christina said.

"Thanks" Jack said smiling.

"No problem" Christina said wishing at that moment she played a musical instrument.

"So what have you been up to?" Jack asked.

"Not much…just you know stuff" Christina said suddenly she was overwhelmed with newfound confidence. Things with Jack were going well. She sat back and relaxed a little more and settled in for a long conversation.

**Please Review XD! **


	5. Chapter 4

_The Fisher's White Escalade_

_Saturday, January 20_

_11:00am_

"I don't know why we couldn't do this on my actual birthday!" Christina huffed.

"Because you are not missing school young lady" Claire said.

"Aunt Massie would let Ellie miss school on her birthday!" Christina said.

"That's good for Aunt Massie and good for Ellie. Be grateful you're going at all!" Claire said.

Christina sat back in her seat, her mom had said she could sit in the front but she chose to sit in the back where her friends would eventually sit.

Even though her birthday was in two days she was still excited for today…she had planned this day for the whole week and managed to keep it a secret from her friends.

Plus, she was also happy because her _ah-nnoying_ little sister Hailey wouldn't be going. Claire pretty much forced Christina to include her little sister in everything so she was glad her mom was finally catching on.

Christina took out her Pink LG Cookie and made a list of things she wanted for her 13th birthday. It really dawned on her that she was going to be thirteen! And she was still a lip virgin.

She didn't really want much; just new clothes for the new season which she would be getting today and…Jack Thompson.

Christina took out a mirror from her purse. She checked herself out in her marble faux fur coat, bleach white city sunrise t-shirt from Aeropostale, and dark bayla skinny jeans also from Aeropostale. On her feet she wore charcoal black miu miu boots.

Claire turned onto Natalie's street and Christina thanked Gawd her beta was here to tell her how she looked. She always knew that wherever she went she was bound to meet a cute guy which was why she had to be at least an 8.5 or higher at ALL times.

Natalie was wearing a shadow stripe scoop neck t shirt, white skinny jeans from Juicy Couture, and leather jacket. Christina couldn't help but notice her friend had a pair of Uggs on to which she laughed at since Natalie used to shun them.

"Heyyy" Christina said.

"Heyyy" Natalie responded.

"Rate me" Christina said.

"Nine" Natalie said "me?"

Christina smirked and said "eight."

Natalie slightly scowled since she knew she would be at least one number lower than the alpha. Kat would probably get an 8.5 as usual even though Natalie was the beta.

"How much money did you bring?" Christina asked.

"I brought my Visa gift card that I got for Christmas" Natalie said.

"Nice" Christina said.

When Claire and Dylan (Natalie's mom) were done yakking the girls were off to Kat's house.

Kat was sitting on the front steps of her house texting when the car pulled up. Christina couldn't help being jealous at her friend's exotic beauty in her sunscape yellow "call me when you need me" graphic t, dark blue skinny jeans, and grey Louis Vuitton leather boots.

"Happy early birthday CF!" Kat said.

"Thanks gurrl" Christina said.

"Rate?" Kat asked.

"8.5" Christina said and Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Tori?" Claire asked.

"Yeah" Christina said.

Tori was wearing a sky blue t shirt that said Times Square vertically and a pair of torn jeans.

When they picked up Ellie she was wearing a blue nylon mesh hoodie from Juicy Couture and grey skinny jeans.

"Ehmagawd I am sooo excited" Kat said.

"I know…this is gonna be the best day ever!" Christina said.

"Ditto to that" Natalie said.

"I love upstate at this time of year…I'm so taking pictures of the mountains" Ellie said.

"That's what you would care about Ellie" Natalie said.

"Gee" Ellie said sarcastically.

"Honestly, I'm excited because I just love Woodbury Common" Tori said.

"Ikr" Christina said.

"So…does he know when you're birthday is?" Natalie asked.

"Does who know when you're birthday is?" Claire asked from the driver's seat.

"Um…no one mother" Christina said rolling her eyes then she turned to Natalie "really Nat?"

"Sorry" Natalie muttered.

"Ugh I cannawt wait another hour!" Kat said.

"Hey how do you think I feel?" Christina asked and the girls laughed.

"Learn a little patience will you girls?" Claire said jokingly and Christina just shook her head…moms.

_Woodbury Common Premium Outlets_

_Saturday, January 20_

_12:30pm_

"Alright girls…if any of you get lost you all have your phones on you. At 4:30 meet me at Saks Fifth Avenue…OK?" Claire asked.

"Yes mom" Christina said.

"Yes Aunt Claire" the girls all responded.

When Claire was gone the girls turned to Christina "so…where to first?" they asked.

"Burberry?" Christina asked.

"Ehmagawd yes! I am sooo happy they are back in!" Kat said.

"Of course Kat…you love Burberry" Tori said.

"Can't deny that" Ellie said.

Kat laughed "that is true" she said.

"I say after Burberry we hit Ralph Lauren and PacSun." Christina said.

"Done" Natalie said.

"Done" Kat said.

"Done" Tori said.

"And Done" Ellie said.

"So…going back to what I was saying in the car does Jack know when you're birthday is?" Natalie asked.

"Yes…I told him on ooVoo" Christina said and the girls squealed.

"Did he ask you what he should get you?" Kat asked.

"No…but he was writing something down" Christina said.

"Oooh" Ellie said teasingly.

"See this is what you're missing out on girl…you need to get a crush." Natalie said.

Ellie swallowed and bit her lip. Sometimes she wished she could just tell her friends she liked Tyler but knew that it was forbidden because Kat liked him. "No thanks" she forced herself to say "I'd rather avoid the heartbreak."

"A sexy thang like you definitely could snag a guy." Natalie said teasingly.

"Well duh…that's because she's in the PC: 2" Christina said. "If it were me I would say go for Ian Hotz."

"That perv?" Tori asked.

"You want to set our dear friend up with a perv?" Kat asked.

"Yeah Nevermind scratch that…our mission on Tuesday is to get you a crush Ellie so you can work on him for the Valentine's Day Dance." Christina said.

"Speaking of that I know for a fact that Ryan is not going to ask me so I might as well give up" Tori said.

"Maybe you'll snog him at Ashley's Bat Mitzvah" Ellie suggested.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that but…no Ryan's could easily get any pretty girl in our school like he'd ever go for _me_" Tori said.

"Stop it Tor-Tor" Natalie said.

"Well someone is in rare form" Christina said.

"Too many gummies in the car" Natalie said showing the girls her half eaten pack of gummy worms.

"Of course" Tori said then she added "besides, Ashley's Bat Mitzvah isn't until after Valentine's Day."

"Whatever…honestly I think he likes you" Christina said and Tori just shook her head.

At Burberry Kat was facing a dilemma between a caramel cashmere scarf or a military red cashmere scarf.

"Depends which outfit you would wear it with" Natalie said.

"Personally I would go with the caramel. It's compatible with more things than the red" Christina said.

"I know but…maybe I should buy both of them" Kat said.

"Uh…no Katherine Nadia Serrano you do not need two pairs of the exact same scarf!" Tori said.

"Tori please tell me you aren't going to give me the whole 'money doesn't grow on trees lecture'" Kat said.

"No Kat, I'm not my mother" Tori said laughing.

Ellie took a deep breath "let's just settle it my way. All in favour for Kat to buy the caramel scarf?" she asked.

Christina and Tori raised their hands. So did Ellie.

"Then it's settled I'll get both" Kat said smirking.

"Gawd Kat!" Christina said grabbing the red scarf and putting it back.

Kat laughed "I was kidding."

"Ahbviously" Christina said.

After Burberry the girls headed for Ralph Lauren where Christina found a ruffled- neck Jersey top and a purple cotton blend v neck sweater. Natalie also got some new pajamas.

Next they went to PacSun where to everyone's surprise Ellie agreed to try on clothes.

"Ehmagawd seriously?!" Christina squealed.

"Yeah…why not" Ellie said.

"Ehmagawd girls our little Ellie is finally into shopping!" Christina said.

"Not into shopping just because I try on clothes once" Ellie said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Christina said.

Ellie picked out an Ash Grey Kirra Faux Leather Short Sleeve Top and left on her jeans.

"Ehmagawd you look AHmazing!" Natalie said.

"You're just saying that so I don't feel like a potato" Ellie said.

"Gawd Ellie…stop being so insecure" Christina said.

Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun" Tori started saying the tune of "What Makes You Beautiful." To which Ellie smirked as she was no different than the other girls when it came to One Direction.

Tori ended up getting something too, a Black Fox Silencer 2fer Tee.

When the girls went to pay Ellie said "here you are" when handing her the money and the middle aged woman looked at her.

"What part of England are you from?" She asked in a Yorkshire accent.

"Sutton in Greater London…I moved here when I was two" Ellie replied.

"I'm from Leeds in West Yorkshire. I moved here about two months ago" the woman said.

"That's nice…do you like it here or England better?" Ellie asked.

"I like it here but England will always be my home" the woman said.

"I hear ya" Ellie said and Christina stepped in.

"It was nice chatting with you but we have to go" she pulled her friend's sleeve.

"Good day" the woman said and Ellie nodded.

"Any of you bitches have a watch?" she asked.

"Yeah" Tori said "it's 4:25."

"Shit! We have to meet my mom by Saks like now!" Christina said.

The girls made sure they had their shopping bags and ran there where Claire was waiting.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Monday, January 22_

_12:30pm_

"Happy Birthday Christina" an LBR said coming over to the table where the PC: 2 and the soccer boys sat.

"Thanks" Christina replied sweetly.

"How come my birthday isn't treated like a federal holiday?" Ryan asked.

"Because no one likes you" Kat said.

"Says you…come here Ian Hot-stuff" Ryan said in a girl voice and Ian walked over.

"Oh dear Lord" Christina said.

"Ryan that is very disturbing" Tori said.

"I'm just being me…let me show my individuality" Ryan said (again in a girl's voice).

"That is not individuality" Jack said.

"Thank you Jack" Chrisitna said.

"No problem" Jack said then he paused "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks again" Christina smirked.

"I would say let's give her birthday punches but she's a girl" Seth said.

"Oh bring it Seth" Christina said and Natalie stepped on her foot.

"So, Ellie did you see that show Dateline NBC last night?" Tyler asked.

"I watch it sometimes but I didn't get to see it last night" Ellie said.

"It was about conformists…I thought of you as soon as I saw it" Tyler said.

"Really? Damn now I wish I would've seen it" Ellie said.

Tyler laughed "it was one of those things where they put the kids with the hidden cameras and wanted to see if they would conform with the group. It was rather interesting" Tyler said.

"Do you see why I hate conformists now?" Ellie asked.

"Now that I saw the dangers for meself I say I believe you" Tyler laughed.

"Finally!" Ellie said.

"Did I tell you what some girl said to me during third period?" Tyler asked.

"No…what?" Ellie asked and based on Tyler's expression she didn't think it was something nice.

"She told me to go back to the leprechauns" Tyler said.

"Dumb stereotypical bitch" Ellie said.

"She then proceeded to tell me to go back to the pub" Tyler said.

"What did she look like?" Ellie asked.

"Ehm…she had black hair and orange skin…like a fake tan or something."

"Trisha Neilson" Ellie said.

"Who?" Tyler asked.

"Trisha Neilson, she used to pick on me for being British last year. She told me that 'me and my people lost the Revolutionary War and therefore I have no right to be in this country'" Ellie said.

"I'm going to kick her arse" Tyler said.

"Don't do that…just ignore her. She's just a racist bitch she'll stop if you ignore her" Ellie said.

"But she can't go around thinking it's acceptable to act that way" Tyler said.

"That's true" Ellie said.

Didn't he see it? That she liked him? Or was she friend-zoned forever? Ellie reminded herself that Kat was also after him plus, with his irresistibleness he probably could get any girl in the school.

Still, it amazed her though that he talked to her. Usually guys ignored her and paid attention to Christina, Natalie, Kat, and Tori.

She hadn't realized she was staring into his eyes. Tyler opened his mouth to say something but the lunch monitor had already dismissed the cafeteria and everyone stormed out.

**Plzz Review XD! (In order to update I would appreciate at least 2-4 reviews)**


	6. Chapter 5

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Tuesday, January 23_

_12:30pm_

The PC: 2 sat at their lunch table giggling, the boys weren't sitting with them today because they had lunch detention for inappropriate behavior during English Class earlier that day.

"What about Brandon? He's kind of cute" Natalie suggested to Ellie.

Ellie turned and looked at Brandon, one of the boys in the lacrosse group. He was good looking she could admit but absolutely nowhere near in comparison to Tyler.

"Just give it up…I said I wouldn't fall for anyone and you know it" Ellie said.

"I don't believe it" Christina said.

"What about Rob?" Kat asked.

"Rizzo? He's such an arsehole" Ellie said.

"And he's totally not Ellie's type" Tori said.

"So what is my type?" Ellie asked playfully.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tori said.

"Ehmagawd what about Richie Latolli?" Christina said.

"Another arsehole" Ellie said.

"What about Lars Mitchell?" Kat said smirking.

"The kid who stalked me last year? No thanks" Ellie said.

"Didn't he already ask you out?" Christina asked.

"Yeah…about three hundred times!" Ellie said.

"I still think you should go for Ian Hotz…then we could go on quadruple dates and…" Natalie started.

"You mean quintuple dates" Tori said.

"Yes Miss – I'm – so – smarticle" Natalie said.

"Yeah Ehmagawd then for the Valentine's Day Dance it would be Me and Jack, Nat and Seth, Kat and Tyler, Tori and Ryan, and Ellie and Ian…perfect!" Christina said.

"I think I'll pass up on that offer" Ellie said.

"Do what you want…we're not going to force you" Tori said winking at her friend as she knew who Ellie liked.

"Hold on be right back" Kat said.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked cautiously.

"You'll see" Kat said as she got up and gracefully walked over to the lacrosse boys' table and skidded to a stop when she reached the end.

"Heyyy" She purred.

"Hey" the boys said in unison.

"What's up?" Kat said.

"Nothing…eating" one of the boys, Jay said.

"Smooth…she's not an idiot" Reed (another boy) said.

"Well it's real helpful that you're talking about me as if I wasn't here" Kat said.

"So what do ya want anyway? You're always hanging out with the soccer boys anyway" a boy named Jonas said.

"Well…you guys know my friend Ellie right?" Kat asked.

"Yeah" the boys all said skeptically.

"Do any of you think she's cute?" Kat asked.

The boys all got quiet and Kat smirked to herself until a boy named Jayden said "she's okay."

All of the boys turned to look at him and Kat said "well thank you for your time." And she walked back to her table.

"What was that all about?" Christina demanded.

"Nothing…I think that Jayden kid likes Ellie" Kat said.

"Ooh is he that kid with the black hair and glasses?" Natalie asked.

"He has _such_ bad acne though" Christina said. "And I think I heard he lip-kissed Bailey Hurley last year."

"I wasn't going to go for him anyway" Ellie said.

"Well come _awn_ Ellie you have to have a crush slash date for the dance!" Christina said.

"Maybe Ellie should decide that on her own terms?" Tori suggested and Ellie looked at her gratefully.

"Alright…Ellie, you're lucky I love ya so much or this wouldn't be happening" Christina said and Ellie just smirked.

_The Webster Home_

_Ellie's Bedroom_

_Thursday, January 25_

_8:55pm_

Ellie sat on her laptop listening to _Little Mix_ on her IPod while she browsed her newsfeed on Facebook. She saw that Christina had posted some pictures up from her birthday both from when they went to the outlets and to a French restaurant in New York City later that night.

Her favorite picture by far was the one where they were standing outside the restaurant with their arms around each other's shoulders as they stood side by side. They were all cracking up because Natalie had said something about Skype Voice lessons.

Logging onto her IM account she saw Tori was online, however her icon said she was busy which was why she was startled when she heard the familiar "ding" meaning she had a message.

**sportytori: **wazzup!

**ellieweb: **nmjcu

**sportytori: **haha im studyin 4 da SS test 2mrrow

**ellieweb:** oh shite I totally forgot…im such a spaz

**sportytori: **omg so I can't b leeve c is still harassing u 2 get a crush

**ellieweb:** yea idk

**sportytori:** r u ever gonna tell them?

**ellieweb:** I can't…Kat remember?

**sportytori: **true dat btw I think she's mad me

**ellieweb:** Kat?

**sportytori: **siii

**ellieweb:** lol no I think shes on her "." This week

**sportytori:** yeah but shes been ignoring me

**ellieweb:** wnt me 2 tlk to her?

**sportytori: **nahh ill just ask her tom.

**ellieweb: **k

Suddenly her IM went off again except in another conversation…it was from Christina

**glamorgirl1: **heyy so on sat. 6 we're goin 2 da mall w/ da boyz tell T ;)

**ellieweb:** not buying anything right?

**glamorgirl1: **nahh we were just gonna go and have fun :p

Tori said ok to the plans but that she had to go and would see Ellie at school tomorrow.

Ellie lay down on her bed with her headphones still in her ears. She decided to go down the hall to Luke's room to see how things were with the girl that he liked.

Luke was text - chatting with someone on omegle when Ellie walked in and he turned around "what do you want?"

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked.

"Chatting with some babe on omegle" Luke said.

"Smooth" Ellie said.

"So…what do you want?" Luke asked.

"Not much…how's it going with that girl?" Ellie asked as she sat down on Luke's bed.

"Get off!" Luke said.

"Not unless you tell me" Ellie said smirking. She wondered when this "annoying little sister" type of person got into her but she was enjoying it as well.

Luke scowled "Who? Juliet right?"

"The girl you asked me about a while ago" Ellie said.

"Yeah…she's going out with some senior" Luke said.

"No! Did you follow my advice?" Ellie asked.

"Yup…but right when I got assertive she flirted a little and then this new bloke just comes along and steals her away!" Luke said.

"That sucks" Ellie said.

"You think" Luke said.

"Well…sorry I bothered you" Ellie said.

Luke shrugged, "nah it's fine."

Ellie walked back to her bedroom and saw Penny, her dog who was sitting on the floor. "Hey Penny" she said.

Penny looked up in response and came over to lick Ellie "Penny, why is love so complicated?" Ellie asked not expecting an answer.

If her dog could talk Ellie could picture her saying "_What do I know I'm only a dog…besides I'm always here right?_"

She laughed at the thought but couldn't help but feel bad for Luke…she knew how much rejection hurt. Even though Tyler hadn't rejected her she still felt like sometime he might.

Usually that was how it worked…guys always ditched her and went to Kat or Christina. She was also partly frustrated that her progress with Tyler wasn't going anywhere…they were just still friends. She wondered if all she would ever be considered to a guy was just a friend.

_The Westchester Mall_

_Saturday, January 27_

_6:00pm_

"Dare me to shout 'hello fellow peasants' to the people passing by?" Seth asked.

"I'll join you in that" Natalie said.

"Me too" Ian said.

"HELLO FELLOW PEASANTS!" Ryan shouted.

"Wow Ryan…really?" Christina asked.

"Um…yeah really" Ryan said in a girly voice.

"I think that guy wants your D, Tyler" Ian said.

"What?!" Tyler asked shocked and Ellie laughed she couldn't help but think he looked absolutely adorable when he was surprised.

"He's staring you down, mate" Jack said.

Tyler shook his head and Christina laughed, "must you Jack?"

"Yes he must" Ryan said.

"You're all a bunch of freaks…I can't believe I'm friends with any of you" Kat said.

"Yeah me neither" Seth said.

"Hey Ellie, remember at the beginning of the year when I used to call you 'England'?" Tyler asked.

"Haha yeah! That was a while ago wasn't it?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah" Tyler said.

"How was lunch detention yesterday?" Ellie asked.

"Fun" Tyler said sarcastically and Ellie laughed.

"Badass Tyler-cakes" Kat said.

"Not really and please don't call me that" Tyler said.

"OK" Kat said.

As they continued down the long concourse passing stores and shouting random things at people the song _"Don't Stop the Party"_ by Pitbull blasted through the speakers and the boys immediately ran to the center.

"Oh dear Lord…this is not happening" Tori covered her face with her hands.

Ryan was humping the air and screaming the lyrics, Ian was making noises, Seth was attempting to break dance, Tyler was just dancing and jumping up and down, and Jack…well Jack was running around clapping his hands and trying to get people to join in.

"What are those children doing?" some old lady asked walking by.

"DON'T STOP THE PARTY!" Ryan yelled.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" Tyler shouted.

"Tyler had too much to drink" Christina muttered to Natalie who cracked up.

"Another stereotype joke?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah…come _awn_ it's not like Jack isn't the most insane one" Kat said and Christina turned to see her crush making a living fool out of himself.

"Come on girls!" Seth said to Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie.

"Um…no thanks we're not idiots" Kat said.

Natalie meanwhile, along with Ellie and Tori were already dancing with the boys in the middle of the concourse.

"What are they doing?!" Christina asked.

"Come on don't be a killjoy!" Jack said.

Of course since it was her crush that said something Christina jumped right in and started dancing along with Kat.

"Hey! It's a flash mob!" some random guy walking with his friends shouted and they joined in.

"Not really but…OK" Tori muttered.

For the rest of the song a few more people joined in and pretty soon the whole concourse.

Ryan, Kat, Christina, and Jack were in the center of it all and Christina loved every minute of it…of course because she loved being the center of attention.

Suddenly the music stopped and a voice was heard over the loudspeakers "_Attention! Everyone on the downstairs concourse near Tiffany & Co you must stop whatever you are doing and the delinquents responsible must report to mall security."_

"Shit we're outta here" Ryan said.

"Yeah I cannawt afford to be banned from this mall" Christina said laughing as they exited through the downstairs exit.

_White Plains, NY_

_Saturday, January 27_

_7:00pm_

Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie along with Ryan, Jack, Tyler, Seth, and Ian walked out of the mall and into the streets near the Westchester Mall. They weren't sure where they were going but just walked.

"Will the delinquents responsible!" Ryan said imitating the voice on the loudspeaker.

"What was his problem?" Tyler asked.

"Well obviously the Westchester isn't a free part of America!" Seth said.

"No…but there are rules and you must follow them" Christina said mocking how Mrs. Talia would say it.

"Ehmagawd don't' remind me of Mrs. Talia!" Kat said.

"Yeah the bitch gave us lunch detention on Tuesday" Ryan said.

"What did you do?" Tori asked.

"Well Tyler needed help with some of the spelling because Mrs. Talia yells at him whenever he spells the words the way they do in The UK and Ireland so I was helping him and we were talking. Then genius here" Jack gestured to Ryan "decided to throw his pen at me and Seth and Ian were laughing."

"Then Mrs. Talia was like 'YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING!'" Seth did an unsuccessful attempt to imitate Mrs. Talia's voice.

"She really is a dumb bitch" Kat agreed.

"Wanna know something I came up with?" Natalie asked.

"What?" everyone asked.

"FYMT" Natalie said.

"Meaning?" Ian asked.

"Fuck you Mrs. Talia" Tori said laughing.

"True dat" Ryan said winking at Tori.

"Me and me friends in Ireland whenever we used to walk on the pavement on busy roads we used to shout random things at cars passing by. Me friend Ethan used to flip the bird all the time." Tyler said.

"Haha Really?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah…most of the time people would just flip you back off if they noticed" Tyler said.

"Man I wanna live in Ireland" Ryan said.

Tyler just shrugged and Ellie could tell he was homesick.

"Are we just gonna walk aimlessly?" Tori asked.

"Probably...Hey you know what! We should go to the play space at McDonald's" Ian said.

"Ehmagawd YES!" Kat said.

"I think the play space is closed" Christina said.

"Awe man!" Seth said.

"We should play hide and seek in the parking lot _The Container Store_" Jack said.

"How the fuck are we going to do that?" Ryan asked.

"Hide in the bushes" Christina said laughing.

"Ehmagawd genius!" Natalie said.

"Let's do this bitches" Ian said.

"No Ian just no" Christina said.

"Don't be like that babe" Ian said.

"Ian, quit messing with Chrissy" Jack said.

Christina wanted to squeal with happiness when Jack called her that.

"When you two are done making out can we finally go?" Seth asked.

"Make out?" Tyler asked.

"Snogging" Ellie said.

"Ohhhh" Tyler said dramatically and Ellie laughed.

Christina's face turned bright red after Seth said that and she said "coming!"

Though she kind of wished Seth had been right.

**Please Review! XD**


	7. Chapter 6

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Monday, January 29_

_12:30pm_

"Delinquents" Ryan muttered and the PC: 2 cracked up recalling Saturday night at the mall.

"You idiot you tripped over a bush in the parking lot!" Kat said and Ryan put his head down as if to be sad.

"Well sorry if I can't live up to your standards…gosh!" Ryan attempted to do a girly imitation but failed dramatically.

"Ryan, when will you learn that your imitations suck" Christina asked.

"They're not that bad" Tori said batting her eyelashes at her crush.

"Thank you" Ryan said "see? Someone with some nice common sense" Ryan held his hand up and Tori high fived him.

Just then Trisha Neilson and her clique of wannabees appeared out of nowhere. Trisha had a history of picking on people because she thought she was "cooler than them."

"Hello Irish, redcoat" Trisha said addressing Tyler and Ellie. "Hello, Juanita, gingy" Trisha addressed Kat and Natalie.

"Woah bitch what is your problem?" Christina said standing up.

"What? I'm just saying it as it is" Trisha said.

"You called my friend Juanita when clearly her name is Kat…K-A-T. Or is spelling too hard for you?" Christina mocked.

"I didn't do anything" Trisha said.

"Trisha, do you have a zit?" Christina asked.

"No" Trisha asked.

"Then why are you trying to cover it up!" Christina said and Natalie, Kat, Ryan, Seth, Ian, and Jack cracked up.

"Burn" Ian said.

"Fuck you" Trisha said.

"Excuse me?" Christina said taking a step forward and getting in Trisha's face.

"What?" Trisha asked.

"What…did…you…just…say?" Christina said in an angry tone but slowly emphasizing each word as she spoke.

"Nothing…I mean…nothing" Trisha said.

"That's what I thought" Christina said sitting back down at the table. Trisha lingered around for several minutes until Christina turned around "you can go now" she informed Trisha coldly.

"Wow she is _such_ a bitchy wannabee" Natalie said.

"Yeah what is her problem? Does she just not like minorities or something?" Jack asked.

"She just has a lot of problems with herself…who wouldn't blame her I mean if I had hair as greasy as that or a nose that looked like a pig then by all means I would be trying to pick on people but I'm not so…there" Christina said.

"And she needs to move on from the past" Tori added.

"Oh yeah it's like bitch please the Revolutionary War was what? 1700 years ago?" Christina asked.

"1776 – 1783" Tori said.

"Whatever. But seriously like does she _not_ know that or is she just stupid? Oh wait I think we can all answer that" Christina snickered.

"I used to feel sorry for her…because people used to make fun of her and stuff but now I don't because clearly she's a bitch" Jack said.

"Exactly" Kat said.

"Juanita" Ryan said.

"That doesn't even make any sense" Kat said.

"Neither does 'redcoat'" Ellie muttered speaking up.

Tyler laughed as he was sitting next to her "Stereotypes" he said angrily.

"Ugh…don't remind me" Ellie said and Tyler smirked.

_The Fisher Home_

_Monday, January 29_

_8:30pm_

Christina sat in her bedroom waiting for a good time to call her friends. She figured 8:30 was perfect because they were all done with their homework and had eaten plus that was the time they usually IMed anyway.

She picked up her phone and dialed Natalie's number and her loyal beta picked up after 2 rings.

"Hey gurl" Natalie said.

"Hey…hang on I'm getting Kat you get Tori and tell her to get Ellie." Christina said.

"K" Natalie said.

When all the girls were on five-way Christina spoke "alright bitches…Trisha Neilson revenge plans. You wanna hear what she said to me during lunch? I don't know if you heard it."

"What?" the girls asked.

"She said eff you…the nerve of that bitch like seriously!" Christina said.

"Definitely need to get back at her…no one messes with the PC: 2" Natalie said.

"Revenge is my specialty" Kat said.

"Can't we just move on I mean it wasn't that big of a deal" Ellie said softly.

"Not that big of a deal!" Christina shrieked "not that big of a deal…listen Ellie I know that you're used to being a loser but 'Disha' has no right to say that to me…who da fuck does she think she is?"

"Point" Kat said.

"I am open to suggestions…now" Christina said.

The PC: 2 sat in silence for a while "we should drop gum in her hair" Natalie said.

"That's too mean" Ellie said.

"Yeah and it's not humiliating enough" Christina said.

"Guys…I think you're overdoing it" Tori said.

"Tori puh lease stop being so forgiving to 'Disha' Neilson" Christina said.

"Ehmagawd we should ask Mrs. Spencer if we can do the announcements and be all like 'We would like to dedicate this song to someone named Trisha Neilson aka Disha' and then we'll have like a radio or something and start playing _Stupid Hoe_ by Nicki Minaj" Kat said.

"Hold that thought Kat…I think I have a better idea" Christina said.

"What?" the girls asked.

"So when Trisha has gym…one of you has to find this out btw. OK so we ask for a pass in whatever class we're in and sneak to the locker room. We also will have to find out which locker is Trisha's. We take her uniform and cut a hole in her skirt so everyone will get a look at that fat ass of hers when she walks down the hallway afterwards" Christina said.

"And this is why you are our alpha" Natalie said.

"I don't know guys…it seems a bit mean" Ellie said.

"Yeah I mean what if Mrs. Spencer find out and we get suspended or something?" Tori asked.

"If you guys are going to be babies and not do anything to defend the PC: 2's honors then maybe you aren't team players? I don't know because that may mean…" but Tori cut Christina off.

"Alright but I want no part in this…like at all. At least in the actual action" Tori said.

"Ditto" Ellie said.

"Fine" Christina said and she logged onto her IM and sent a message to Ellie who also happened to be online.

**glamorgirl1: **when others hang up stay on I need 2 talk 2 u

**ellieweb: **ok?

"Alright…so tomorrow when we get dropped off we'll stop at the parking lot to go over what we're going to do…I think we can pull it off" Christina said.

"Sounds good" Kat said.

"Alright…later girlies" Christina said.

"Later" the PC: 2 echoed.

Christina turned back to her computer and hung up the phone.

**glamorgirl1: **how do u do it?

**ellieweb: **do ?

**glamorgirl1: **Trisha fckin made fun of u and ur just willing 2 forgive her? U don't want revenge at all?

There was a reason Christina wanted to do the conversation on IM…there was something she had read once that half the things people say either online or through text are usually things they could never say out loud and for this situation that was true.

She didn't want to admit it out loud that she admired Ellie…for not being a bitch to Trisha…for not completely wanting to deck her.

**ellieweb: **im not gonna give her the satisfaction of making me mad…im just gonna say f u and move on

Well that might be true for Ellie but saying f u and moving on was definitely NOT in Christina's nature.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Wednesday, January 31_

_9:15am_

Kat snuck past Mr. Wolver's office and saw that he was in class…perfect now she could successfully look up the student's lockers and combinations in his notebook.

But she also knew that this was the time Trisha had gym every other day and she knew that she could quickly get the job done now if she found out the combination and locker.

Kat felt in her pocket the clothing scissors she had and could imagine the look on Trisha's face when people were laughing at her. It would serve her right for calling her Juanita, for calling Natalie 'gingy', Ellie a 'redcoat' and Tyler 'Leprechaun.'

It helped her ease the slight guilt she felt…it wasn't like Trisha was totally innocent she was a complete bitch so they were only trying to teach her a lesson…she wasn't being a bitch by doing this.

She looked through Mr. Wolver's notebook that said "Period 3: Combos" and scrolled her finger down the list.

"_Trisha Neilson – locker # R-36, Combination: 05 – 40- 09"_

Kat wrote the locker number and combination on a post-it she had in her pocket and snuck back out to the girl's lockeroom.

She couldn't help but stop in the mirror and check herself out and couldn't imagine what Tyler would say if he saw her in the tight black spy cat suit that she was wearing over her uniform.

Kat turned the dial on the lock and after she entered the combination the lock popped open. She saw Trisha's uniform folded up…she was wearing the skirt which was better for her to cut as opposed to the dress.

She cut a hole so Trisha wouldn't notice it right away but when she walked other people would…it didn't matter to her if people saw her underwear or her actual ass all she cared about was humiliating the bitch.

When Kat was finished she slipped gracefully out of the lockeroom and into the bathroom where she put the cat suit in her own gym locker and skipped off to class…this would be good.

_The Cafeteria_

_Wednesday, January 31_

_12:30pm_

"Nice work" Christina whispered to her friend who was sitting beside her in the cafeteria.

Kat snickered as she saw Trisha walking by…still oblivious to the hole in her skirt.

"You actually went through with it?" Ellie asked with a slight trace of worry in her voice.

Kat nodded evilly and she and Christina cracked up again. "let's see what she does today."

"What did you do?" Ian asked.

"Oh…nothing" Christina said she didn't need the boys finding out about their little plot. What if they thought that the girls were evil bitches? Then where would she be left?

Trisha was waiting on the lunch line with her clique of wannabees. The other girls were nice to Christina because they knew what was good for them.

As Trisha walked by people continued to snicker as her pink "Disney Princess" Underwear was clearly visible through the hole in her skirt that Kat had cut.

"Wow…looks like karma got back at Trisha Neilson" Seth said and Christina, Natalie, and Kat smirked at each other.

"I think I've created a new trend…apparently everything I do is funny today!" Trisha said walking by the table the PC: 2 and the boys were sitting at.

"Trisha, shut up and stop being such a self-loving brat" Christina said.

"You're just jealous! Maybe a new alpha will take over?" one of Trisha's LBR friends with greasy hair and bad B.O. said.

"Excuse me?" Natalie said.

"Oooooooh" the boys said obnoxiously.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Christina asked.

"Um…no" the LBR said softly.

"Good…oh and Trisha maybe you should check the back of your skirt" Christina said.

"What?" Trisha said.

"Turn it around" Christina said smirking.

Trisha turned the skirt around and saw what Christina was talking about "OMIGOSH! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" she roared.

"I dunno…I thought you started a new trend?" Christina asked.

Trisha was already walking away being escorted by her friends to the office.

"What was that all about?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing" Kat said.

"Juanita" Ryan muttered.

"Don't call me that ever again" Kat said in a deep voice and the boys laughed.

Christina looked around and thought to herself…Ryan and Kat really would look really cute together. Of course she would never say that out loud because of Tori but she agreed it was true.

"Will you suck my dick, Christina?" Ian asked.

"In your dreams" Christina said moving away from him.

"Does everyone know what's in four days?" Jack asked.

"Oh Gd no" Tyler said burying his face in his hands as if to know what his friend was to announce.

"Tyler's birthday" Ryan said.

"It's also…Superbowl Sunday!" Seth shouted fist pounding the air.

"What's that?" Tyler asked.

"The football finale game" Jack said.

"You mean 'foot-but-played-with-hands ball" Tyler said and Ellie laughed.

"Was that really necessary Tyler?" Kat asked as she cackled.

Tyler nodded "very much so."

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Ellie asked.

"I dunno…usually I would just go out with me friends and then do something with me mum and sister after" Tyler said.

"Sounds good…this is your first one over here?" Ellie asked and Tyler nodded. "Oh and even if you don't watch American Football you should watch the Superbowl…the commercials are really funny" she added.

"Funnier than me?" Tyler asked jokingly.

Ellie laughed again "sometimes I wonder about you."

"Good…that means you're normal" Tyler said.

"So Tyler, why do you call soccer, football?" Kat asked.

"The question is…why do you call football, soccer" Tyler said.

"Burn!" Jack, Seth, Ryan, and Ian shouted.

"I don't know…so who won the world cup this year?" Kat asked.

"Um…the world cup is played every four years" Tyler said.

"Oooh right well what's your favorite team?" Kat asked.

"I support Shamrock Rovers…what about you?"

"Ummm…I don't know" Kat said "there's a lot that I like."

"Oh…what about you, Ellie?" Tyler asked.

"Arsenal Football Club" Ellie said.

"They're in premier league in England right?" Tyler asked.

"Yup" Ellie said.

"Can we puh lease talk about something more interesting" Kat said trying to make a joke.

"You don't like soccer, Kat?" Ryan asked.

"I like soccer…I just don't follow it" Kat said.

"Of course you don't" Tori said jokingly.

"Who do you want to win the Superbowl?" Ryan asked.

"Um…who do you think? Miami Dolphins!" Kat said.

"Why cause Miami's sooo good for tanning" Ryan said.

"Exactly" Kat said.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LUNCH IS OVER!" the monitor shouted and everyone filed out of the cafeteria and to their next period class.

**PLZZ REVIEW XD (in order to update i would appreciate at least 3)**


	8. Chapter 7

_The Serrano Home_

_Sunday, February 4_

_7:30pm_

"Go! Go! Go!" David Solomon shouted from the Serrano's den.

"Ugh! What could they _possibly_ find entertaining about that boring game!" Christina asked.

"Got me" Natalie burped.

"EW!" Tori said laughing.

"Do you guys know what today is?" Kat asked.

"Someone named Tyler Sheehan's birthday?" Natalie teased.

"Yup! Ehmagawd I wished him a happy birthday on Facebook let's see if he answered!"

Ellie, who had been sitting on the floor beside Tori, shared a quick glance at her friend. Ellie didn't want Kat seeing that she had also wished Tyler happy birthday but then again it wasn't like Kat didn't know the two were friends.

"OK…scroll, scroll, scroll, well he ahbviously answered Ellie's post" Kat said with a hint of scorn in her voice.

"Did he answer yours?" Tori asked.

"No…he just liked it" Kat said.

"Well, maybe yours was the only one he liked?" Christina said.

"No…he liked everyone's" Kat said.

"Oh" Christina tried to think of something to say to make her friend feel better but what could she say? After all it was kind of obvious that Tyler wasn't showing the same signs back yet Kat kept chasing and chasing after him. "Hey guess what?"

"What?" the PC: 2 chorused back.

"So I got an e-mail from Ursula Yanson, you know the tree hugger LBR. Anyways, so she said that the school was having a Valentine's Day dance and not only that…but boys were being ENCOURAGED…that's right ENCOURAGED to bring girls as dates like Ehmagawd right?"

"EHMAGAWD!" The PC: 2 squealed.

"So you think our crushes will ask us?" Tori asked.

"Naturally! I mean come awn we are the PC: 2 are we not?" Christina asked.

"True dat" Natalie said.

"YEAH!" Luke Webster's shouting followed by loud cheering could be heard from downstairs.

"The Broncos probably got a touchdown" Ellie said.

"Yes Ellie clearly we know that if you brother is cheering" Christina said practically spitting the words.

Ellie just lowered her head in response was it really necessary for Christina to be so bitchy?

Just then Christina's little sister Hailey peered her head in through the door.

"Go away Hailey we can ahbviously see you" Christina said.

"No" Hailey said.

"Hailey go back to being with your 'husband'" Christina air quoted the last word.

"Harry told me that we should take a break for a while" Hailey said.

"Oh dear lord" Kat said.

"Can I hang out with you guys?" Hailey asked.

"No Hailey go away!" Christina said.

"I'm telling mom!" Hailey said.

"Fine" Christina said. But moments later Claire could be heard calling her daughter downstairs and Christina just groaned.

"So are you guys going to go to the Valentine's Day dance?" Natalie asked.

"Obviously" Kat said.

"What if Ryan asks another girl?" Tori asked.

"Or Tyler? If Tyler asks another girl I will legit die" Kat said looking at Ellie.

"What are you worried about? Even if Tyler doesn't ask you there's probably like 90 guys that would go with you" Tori said.

"Opposite of true" Kat said.

"We need to have an emergency meeting when Christina comes back ASAP" Natalie said.

"Definitely" Tori said.

"Why are you so quiet, Ellie?" Kat asked.

"I dunno…it's just because I'm the only one who doesn't have a crush you know" Ellie said.

Deep down though that wasn't why Ellie was so quiet. Part of her was angry, angry that she couldn't express her feelings that she really did have a crush without the fear that her friend might try to steal him.

How many Friday night sleepovers had she sat through and listened to her friends talk about having crushes while she just sat and listened? She was tired of it…tired of pretending.

She was half dreading the dance because part of her knew Tyler wouldn't ask her…when he had a girl like Kat liking him obviously he would ask her…right?

But instead of telling her friends how she truly felt Ellie just put on half a smile and pretended she was fine.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Tuesday, February 6_

_12:30pm_

"Valentine's Day is in like 8 days and none of us have a date yet!" Natalie said.

"Shhh! don't talk so loud" Christina said.

"Why? It's not like the boys are here yet" Natalie said.

"We don't need everyone thinking we're LBRs or something. Today, tomorrow, and Thursday are crucial…make sure you all flirt with your crushes extensively and try and mention the dance" Christina said.

"What if not all of us get dates?" Tori asked.

"Don't worry about it we all will! Even you Ellie" Christina said.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Ellie asked.

"No I'm kidding" Christina said.

"Sure" Ellie muttered under her breath.

Loud shouting was heard and Ryan, Seth, Jack, Ian, and Tyler came into the cafeteria with a couple of other boys who the PC: 2 had seen around but they never bothered to flirt with girls so they didn't bother to know who they were.

"Hey ladies" Ryan said sitting down beside Kat and Christina.

"Hello Ryan" Christina said flirtatiously trying to set an example for her clique…she could feel Tori's eyes staring at her and decided to stop.

"So I have a question for all of you" Ryan asked.

"What?" the girls asked.

"Do you have a dollar? No I'm playing" Ryan said laughing.

"Har, har, har Ryan you're soooo funny" Kat said sarcastically.

"I know" Ryan said.

"Finally someone shut him up!" Seth said.

Ellie decided she wanted to say something witty in front of the boys and wanted to get a conversation going with Tyler since usually it was him who always started it "Hey guys you know what I was thinking about?" she asked.

"What?"

"So the guy who invented milk…what was he doing to that cow?" Ellie asked.

"No Ellie just no" Kat said.

However, Tyler, Seth, and Ian were cracking up and so was Tori and upon seeing her crush laughing Kat started laughing too.

"I thought it wasn't funny, Kat?" Tyler asked.

"Now it is" Kat said winking.

Tyler turned back to Ellie "I didn't know you were so…dirty minded."

"Sometimes…I can't take credit for that one. Luke told me it last night" Ellie said.

"Good…I was afraid you were turning into a perv" Tyler said.

Ellie just laughed "that role is Luke in the family."

"Your brother's a nice bloke though" Tyler said.

"Not to me" Ellie shrugged.

"What did you get on that practice test in English?" Tyler asked.

"85 what about you?"

"93…Mrs. Talia's a dosser though…she doesn't do shite all she does is yell at us and tell us what horrible children we are" Tyler said.

"Thank you! I'm not the only one who thinks that" Ellie said.

Tyler smirked and Ellie quickly realized that Kat wasn't butting into the conversation for once…instead she was flirting with Ryan.

"So…you still a hater of President Rooney?" Tyler asked.

"You know it" Ellie said.

"Me aunt told me that he uses stereotypes a lot" Tyler said.

"Yup…so do you see what I've been warning you about now?" Ellie asked.

"Of course" Tyler said.

Kat, Ryan, and Tori sat on the other end of the table.

"Ryan! Stop!" Kat shouted as she was cracking up as Ryan kept trying to hug her from behind.

"Never!" Ryan said.

"You're sooo annoying" Kat said.

"No I'm not you dumb bitch" Ryan said.

Tori laughed…she couldn't help it even though her crush wasn't hugging her right now or even acknowledging her presence for that matter she still found him funny.

She couldn't help but think that the dance was a few days away and she knew deep inside that Ryan didn't like her…she knew he had been playing with her the whole time. Yet, every time something positive happened with him and he flirted with her, her crush automatically came back.

Love really did hurt sometimes and she knew it definitely sucked but there was nothing she could do about it.

Across the table Natalie and Seth sat having a chip eating contest...Natalie threw a chip in the air and Seth had to catch it in his mouth.

"Six!" Natalie shouted as Seth caught the sixth chip in his mouth.

"How many did you get?" Seth asked in a joking/mocking way.

"Four" Natalie said.

"How many?" Seth asked.

"Four" Natalie said.

"I declare myself the victor!" Seth said and Natalie shook her head as Seth stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're supposed to raise my hand in victory" Seth said.

"Oh riiight…in your dreams Seth" Natalie said.

"Sore loser" Seth coughed.

"Ugh! Fine" Natalie said though she secretly was thrilled at that point. "Seth Hubble you are the victor of the chip eating contest…there happy?" Natalie asked.

"Beyond" Seth said.

Christina, Jack, and Ian were sitting on the very end of the table across from Seth and Natalie and Christina felt helpless as Ian was flirting with her as she tried to flirt with Jack.

"So…how's guitar going?" Christina asked.

"Umm…alright" Jack said but he seemed distracted by something.

Christina wanted to stamp her foot and make him pay attention to her…what could he possibly be finding more interesting than her?

"Christina…I have a quick question for you?" Ian asked.

"Oh Gd…what?" Christina asked though she was afraid it would be what she thought.

"What happened when the two blondes were driving to Disney land and saw the sign 'Disney Land left'?" Ian asked.

"Oh…seriously? I've heard so many blonde jokes but not this one" Christina said.

"They turned around and went home" Ian said.

Christina laughed "Cute" she said.

"Not funny enough?" Ian asked.

"Nope" Christina said.

"Alright…try this one. Why did the blonde tip toe past the medicine cabinet?"

"Why?"

"She didn't want to wake the sleeping pills" Ian said.

Christina laughed again "cute…don't know where the whole blonde stereotype came from but all I know is that I'm a genius…nah jk I'm not but I am def. not a dumb blonde."

"I can see that" Ian said.

"So…Jack what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Christina asked.

"Oh…not much just probably going to that dance thing…why?" Jack asked.

Christina half expected him to ask her if she was going but she rolled her eyes and just said "just curious."

"OK" Jack said.

Christina held in her anger and frustration…even though her crush was AHdorable she was frustrated by the fact that her crush was practically oblivious to her existence.

She was also partly jealous of Natalie who was smoothly talking to her crush, Ellie who didn't even have a crush and was still flirting with a boy, and Kat who was flirting with a boy who she didn't even like!

_Hillside Definite School_

_Wednesday, February 7_

_2:45pm_

Tori and Ellie walked out of the building together…Tori was waiting for the elementary school building to get out so she could pick up Justin and Alex and Ellie was waiting for Luke to come out since he had detention.

"I'm so dreading Valentine's Day" Tori said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Because I know I'm forever alone."

"Seriously?" Ellie asked.

"Yup" Tori said.

"You're not forever alone" Ellie said.

"Easy for you to say…your crush always acknowledges you. My crush is always flirting with other girls and only comes to me when he needs stuff" Tori said.

"So…maybe it's a sign you should go after someone else. Or maybe Ryan's just distancing himself because he knows he can't have you. You know that quote by Wiz Khalifa?" Ellie asked.

Tori sighed "'Just because we don't talk doesn't mean I don't think about you. I'm just trying to distance myself because I know I can't have you' I know…that's his cover photo on Facebook."

"You're shitting me right?" Ellie asked.

"No I'm dead serious" Tori said.

"Proving my theory" Ellie said.

"It's probably to Kat…do you see how he flirts with her ALL the time" Tori said.

"All the guys flirt with Kat" Ellie said.

"Exactly…why does it ALWAYS have to be Christina, Natalie, and Kat who get the attention? I mean don't get me wrong I love them to death but why can't it be us for a change? Aren't you sick of being just 'the delta and the omega' 'Tori and Ellie?'" Tori asked.

"Kinda I mean I'm just sick of being known as 'the British girl'" Ellie said.

"I'm sick of my mom being all like 'it's gonna change but I just can't help but think when?" Tori said.

"My mum doesn't even care…she just cares that I'm in a popular group at school. Sometimes I worry about her. I think she's still clinging to the past a little bit" Ellie said.

"My mom too!" Tori said.

"I guess maybe they see some of them in us…maybe they just want to help" Ellie said.

"Yeah but still…this isn't the pasts…this is now" Tori said.

"I hear ya" Ellie said. "I mean…I'm so sick of being cut down all the time. Everything I do is wrong, wrong, wrong. I'm never good enough. Not for my mum, not for Christina, not for anybody and certainly not for Tyler."

Tori just shrugged…this was why she loved having Ellie as her friend and also in the PC: 2. They were so alike when it came to certain things that they couldn't talk to the other girls about since they wouldn't understand.

"Hey! Loser!" Luke called his sister.

"Ugh…I gotta go…I'll IM you later OK?" Ellie said.

"K" Tori said as she watched Ellie walk over to Luke so they could walk home.

"Hey Tori!"

Tori heard someone call her name…someone with a particular Irish accent. She turned around and saw him waving her over. She began to wonder why in the world was her friends' crush calling her?

**PLEASE REVIEW XD (In order to update I would appreciate at least 3-5) **


	9. Chapter 8

_Hillside Definite School_

_Wednesday, February 7_

_2:55pm_

Tori walked in the direction of where Tyler was standing still not sure why he wanted her to come over when she was just with Ellie not to mention she didn't remember the last time she had a conversation with him.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" Tyler said to the floor.

"What's up?" Tori asked.

"Umm…not much" Tyler was still looking at the floor and Tori saw his face was bright red.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm just…you know that dance that's coming up right? On Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah?" Tori said.

"Well…there's someone I want to ask but…I think she only thinks of meself as a friend. Can you talk to her?"

Tori couldn't be sure about whether he was talking about Ellie or Kat. She knew it sounded stupid but then again this was Tyler Sheehan we were talking about here. Nonetheless she decided to play dumb.

"Kat? Yeah sure, though she won't require much talking too" Tori said.

Tyler took a deep breath and looked up to the sky like he was about to confess something "No I like…Ellie"

Tori stared at him but on the inside she wanted to jump for joy because she truly was happy for her friend. "Yeah…of course I'll talk to Ellie."

"Thanks" Tyler said.

"No problem."

Tyler looked at his watch "well, its five past three I have to go pick up me sister from primary school…catch ya later and thanks again."

"Bye" Tori said.

_The Fisher Home_

_Friday, February 9_

_10:15pm_

Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie sat in their usual circle for gossip time during their sleepover. The atmosphere was full of worry as none of the girls had been asked out to the dance yet.

"Alright…you first Christina" Natalie said.

"Ahbviously" Christina snorted "listen, I think that they are just playing hard to get or maybe they are waiting for us to make the first move."

"Point" Kat said.

"If we don't get asked by Tuesday which obviously won't happen we will make the first move" Christina said.

"What if they say no?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie, are you Egyptian?" Christina asked.

"No" Natalie muttered.

"Then why are you in deNILE."

The PC: 2 cracked up and Natalie couldn't help but crack a smile.

"OK, so do we all know who we're going for?" Christina asked.

"Yup" the PC: 2 said.

"Well what if one of our crushes asks another one of us?" Tori asked and Ellie bit her lip nervously when she saw Tori looking at her.

"Well if we know the meaning of friendship then we would ahbviously say no" Christina said.

Tori looked to the floor and then back up at Christina before her eyes flickered to Ellie though no one seemed to notice.

"Besides, if Tyler asked another girl and she _did _say yes I think I would hunt her down personally."

"Well we all remember what happened the last time you said you were going to 'hunt someone'" Natalie said.

"Puh lease the person who sent me that wanted me to do just that and I was nawt about to give them the satisfaction" Kat said.

"True dat" Ellie said.

Christina's cell phone rang with the ringtone of "_Va, Va Voom" _by Nicki Minaj.

"It's Ian…he says that him, Tyler, Jack, Ryan, and Seth are on ooVoo and want to chat.

"Well get your ass on the computer!" Kat said jokingly.

"Already on it" Christina said as she logged into her ooVoo account which as soon as she did she received a voice call from 'IHotz22' and she pressed "answer."

"Heyyy gurl" Ryan said trying to imitate the PC: 2.

"Heyyy" the PC: 2 responded.

"What's going on bon qui qui" Seth said.

"Last time I checked my name was not bon qui qui" Christina said.

"I will cut you" Ellie said in a full American accent.

"Yes!" Jack said.

"That is the first time I have ever heard you talk without being all like 'ello guvna'" Ryan said.

"Ryan…go take your stereotypes and mockney accent and shove it up your arse" Ellie said.

"Ooooooo" Tyler said laughing.

"What is an 'arse'" Jack asked.

"An asshole" Tori said.

"Yeah except the way you say it doesn't make any sense because last time I checked 'ass' means donkey" Tyler said.

"True dat" Jack said.

"Wait so what is Bon qui qui?" Kat asked.

"You know how I always say 'I will cut you'?" Seth asked.

"Ugh Yes" Christina and Kat said.

"That's where it's from" Seth said.

"Oh snap" Natalie said.

"SACURITY!" Ryan said imitating bon qui qui.

"OK that one was pretty good" Tori said.

"Ain't it though" Seth said.

"Yup" Natalie said.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Monday, February 12_

_12:30pm_

"Alright girls…let's do this" Christina said to her friends as they were about to enter the cafeteria. "Remember mention the dance and make it as ahbvious as possible…Got it?"

"Got it" The PC: 2 echoed back.

"Alright rate time" Christina said as she looked everyone over "Natalie: 8.5, Kat: 9, Tori: 8.5, Ellie: 8. what about me?"

"You are a 9.5 you look AHmazing!" Natalie said.

Christina tossed her straightened – with curls at –the- bottom light blonde hair over her shoulder "don't I?"

"Totes" Kat said.

"Alright bitches…let's steal some hearts" Christina said "let's walk to the beat of "Warrior" by Kesha."

"_We were born to break the doors down fight until the end_

_It's something that's inside of us it's how we've always been _

_Warrior, Warrior, Warrior, OW!"_

The PC: 2 made their way over to Table 16 where the boys were already situated.

"Heyyy" Christina purred.

"Hey…you're all looking foxy" Ian said.

"Why thank you" Christina said and she sat down next to him and motioned for her friends to sit next to their crushes to which they did.

Tori side-glanced at Ellie. No matter how many times she tried to drop hints to her friend over the weekend that it was _her_ he liked and not Kat Ellie seemed to be doubtful.

Not only that but she was also partly annoyed at Kat for putting herself right in the middle of Tyler and Ryan.

Ryan rested his arm on Kat's shoulder "so babe you know that Valentine's Dance that's coming up?"

"Yeah?" Kat said.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Ryan asked.

Kat swallowed as she stared into Ryan's chocolate brown eyes…she couldn't deny the fact that he _was_ cute and maybe it was time that she get over Tyler and let Ellie have him.

But then she saw Tori sitting behind Ryan (well next to him but since Ryan was facing Kat it looked like she was behind him). Kat saw the hurt in her friend's aqua eyes and knew she had heard what Ryan said.

Tori slowly nodded her head and Kat widened her eyes while Tori just shrugged.

"Yes" Kat said.

"Sweet" Ryan said.

"You OK, Tori?" Jack Thompson asked from across the table sitting next to Christina.

"Yeah? I'm fine" Tori said.

"Oh…you looked a little down" Jack said.

"Nah I'm alright" Tori said.

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Tori said.

"Should we ask them?" Ian asked Jack while he gestured to Christina and Tori.

"Ask us what? "Christina asked.

"If you wanted to come to the dance with us? Like we could go as a group?" Ian asked.

Christina and Tori looked at each other and then turned to the boys before nodding.

"Score!" Jack and Ian said together.

"So do you want us to pick you guys up?" Jack asked.

"Um…I think we'll meet you here because I'm kind of already committed to give my girls a ride" Christina said.

"Alright…well we'll meet you here then" Jack and Ian both flashed smiles at the girls.

On the other end of the table sat Natalie and Seth who were talking about the possibility of Devil Dogs being made again.

"Ehmagawd I would die of happiness. My mom has saved some from when she was a kid because when Hostess and Drake's went out of business she went down to the supermarket and blew all her leftover money on stocking up on twinkes and devil dogs and stuff" Natalie said.

"I know right? Damn I gotta go over to your house sometime" Seth said.

"Anytime" Natalie said.

"Haha we should have an eating contest" Seth said.

"You bet" Natalie said.

"I have a better idea" Seth said.

"What?" Natalie said.

"Well, if I remember correctly Valentine's Day is in two more days Correct?" Seth asked.

"Correct" Natalie said. She felt her heart literally pounding out of her chest.

"Well I was wondering maybe you and me could go together?" Seth asked.

"Sounds good to me" Natalie said.

"Awesome" Seth said.

"We'll meet up here on Valentine's Day? Because I'm supposed to carpool with Christina" Natalie said.

"Sure" Seth said.

Natalie smiled at him as she couldn't find the exact words to say and if she opened her mouth to speak she was afraid she'd start screaming out of happiness.

Across from Seth and Natalie were Tyler and Ellie who were deep in conversation about the geography and regional accents of the United Kingdom and Ireland.

"So your accent would be considered London?" Tyler asked.

"Well somewhat…since sometimes my accent slips not really but usually when I go to London for the summer my accent gets a bit thicker so I guess a little but I do NOT speak like the queen" Ellie laughed.

"That's a stereotype you guys have to deal with" Tyler said.

"Yeah…so are you a D4?" Ellie asked.

"Hey…how do you know that term?" Tyler asked.

"When we were on ooVoo with your friends they said something about a D4" Ellie said.

Tyler laughed "no…I mean I lived in that area but personality wise I don't think I'm a D4."

"Yeah that sounds accurate" Ellie said.

"Do you say 'zee' or 'zed' when you refer to the alphabet?" Tyler asked.

"Zed…'zee' sounds too weird" Ellie said.

"Me too" Tyler said.

"So in social studies was that episode we had to watch racist, stereotypical, or what?" Ellie asked.

Tyler chuckled "if it were anyone else referencing that I would kick your arse but since it's you I'll let it go. Yes, it was racist though I mean the whole drinking thing? Of course we knew that they were going to use us as an example because ALL we do is drink and go to pubs…right?" Tyler said sarcastically.

"Totally "Ellie said.

Tyler laughed "listen…quick question."

"Yeah?" Ellie asked.

"I was wondering if-"

"ALRIGHT LUNCH IS OVER GO TO CLASS!" the lunch monitor heard and Ellie was caught in the crowd before she had the chance to hear what Tyler had to say.

_The Bathroom_

_1:10pm_

"Ehmagawd I couldn't believe it though! So me and Tori and going with Jack AND Ian…like score or what?" Christina asked.

"AHmazing! Seth asked me to go with him like legit five minutes before lunch was over I about died."

"Ikr when Ryan asked me to go with him I was like "ehmaeffingawd!"

"Wait so are you over Tyler now?" Christina asked.

"I guess…I'm not really sure yet. I'm going to go with Ryan and see how it goes then I'll see if I'm over Tyler." Kat said.

"What about you Ellie? Did anyone ask you?" Christina asked.

"No...But it doesn't matter anyway I mean it's just Valentine's Day" Ellie said.

"Well you may not care but we all have to have dates or else it's bad image for us!" Christina said.

"Then maybe I just won't go" Ellie said.

"You have to go Ellie!" Tori said.

Ellie just shrugged "I'll just sit home with Luke…he's still mad since his crush rejected him."

"Um…no you won't" Tori said.

"Whatevs…today after school requires an emergency outing to the mall to get dresses for the dance" Christina said.

"K" the PC: 2 replied.

_After School_

_Monday, February 12_

_2:45pm_

The PC: 2 walked out of the school building almost stepping into Christina's white escalade when they heard someone calling Ellie in an Irish accent.

Tori couldn't help but feel like it was déjà vu but she hoped it was what she thought it was going to be.

Ellie on the other hand, motioned "1 second" to her friends and went to go see what Tyler wanted.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi" Tyler said.

"What's the craic?" Ellie asked.

Tyler smirked, "Not much. I was going to ask you something at lunch before I was rudely interrupted."

"OK…shoot" Ellie said.

"Well…I was wondering if…if you wanted to go with meself" Tyler's face was bright red and he looked like he was sunburned or something.

Ellie smiled and her blue eyes bore into his "yeah" then she smirked "that would be grand."

Tyler laughed "stereotypes…so do you want to meet me here? Because according to the other lads you girls like to ride together."

"Yeah I suppose" Ellie said.

"OK so I'll uh see ya tomorrow" Tyler said.

"See ya" Ellie said as she walked back to the white escalade where her friends anxiously said she felt like a new person…she felt like she was floating on cloud nine…she had gotten her wish… and it felt good.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD! (I would appreciate 3 -5 in order to update) **


	10. Chapter 9

_Westchester Mall_

_Tuesday, February 13_

_3:30pm_

The PC: 2 returned to the Westchester Mall the next day since they wanted to make sure their outfits looked ah-mazing times ten for the dance.

"OK did I or did I not tell you that we were all going to get dates for this thing and completely take it by storm?" Christina asked.

"You told us" the PC: 2 said.

"Once again proving that I am always right" Christina said.

"Ahbviously I mean you are our alpha" Natalie said.

"And an alpha always has to be right" Kat said.

"Enough about me" Christina said modestly "Now, I have a list of approved stores and styles that we can wear. Mostly, I think the whole short look is def. in. Since its winter I think we should stay away from light colors and because the theme is Valentine's Day don't wear any red because the gym is supposed to be decorated that way. I was thinking wearing either purple, black, or blue"

"I say we go to Hermia's Dresses or Georgia Atlantic first" Natalie said.

"Georgia Atlantic…Hermia's mostly has summer dresses" Christina said.

"Yeah but the salesgirls at Georgia Atlantic are sooo annoying" Tori said.

"Suck it up Tor-Tor" Natalie said.

Tori just clicked her tongue and said "Alrighty then Nat."

The girls walked down the concourse and reached the dress store which was not very crowded. Only a few girls were there that were a bit older than the PC: 2 and didn't go to HD School (Hillside Definite School).

"Can I help you?" a girl about sixteen asked when she saw the PC: 2.

"Umm…No thanks" Christina said.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked.

Christina looked at her nametag "Look...Sandra, we are perfectly capable of finding dresses on our own."

"OK" Sandra said walking away.

"Did I tell you?" Tori asked.

"You did" Ellie said and Tori just smiled at her friend.

"Omigosh look at the little kids Winnie! Aren't they sooo cute!" one of the teenage girls in the store said.

"Ex cuh use you?" Christina asked.

"How old are you sweetie pie?" the second girl (Winnie?) asked.

"I'm in seventh grade thank you very much…what about you?" Christina asked.

"_We_ are 14 and in 9th grade"

"Actually I'm fifteen" the other girl said.

"Yes we know that Carla" the first girl said.

"So what are you sweeties doing here?" Winnie asked.

"We're shopping for dresses for our school dance tomorrow…" but Winnie cut Christina off.

"Omigosh we had a school dance for Christmas…we all had dates and I had my yummy wonderful boyfriend."

"Do I look like a toilet to you?" Christina asked.

"Um…no?" Winnie's friend said.

"Then why are you acting like I give two shits" Christina said.

"Well I thought you might like our advice" Winnie said.

"Look Winnie the Pooh we don't need _your _advice…so stop acting like you're soooo much older than us because your 14 because you're not…OK?" Christina said.

"Burn!" Natalie and Kat said snickering while Ellie and Tori just stood looking to see what Winnie and her friends would do next.

"Ugh…Whatevs midgets" Winnie said turning away.

"Dumb bitch" Kat muttered.

"Oh you bet it" Christina said laughing.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Parking Lot (outside the gym)_

_Wednesday, February 14_

_6:30pm_

"OK girls we're here…what time do you want me to pick you up?" Harold asked as he dropped the PC: 2 off at Hillside Definite School.

"We'll call you" Christina said.

"Alright then…have fun!" he called and Christina rolled her eyes.

"OK…let's walk to the beat of _DNA_ by Little Mix OK?" Christina said when Harold was gone.

"I thought you didn't like them? You always criticise me when I listen to them" Ellie said.

"DNA is OK" Christina said and looked at Ellie as if to dare her to say anything more.

Ellie usually hated when Christina did this…pretend she didn't like something when she really did. It made Ellie angry that no one saw how 2 faced she was sometimes.

"Ready…ah one, ah two, ah one, two, three, four" Christina said.

"_It's in his DNA, D-D-D-NA, it's in his DNA"_

"_And he just takes my breath away"_

"_B-B-Breath away, I feel it every day and that's what makes a man, not hard to understand"_

"_Perfect in every way I see it in his face, nothing more to say, it's in his D-D-DNA"_

The PC: 2 entered the gymnasium where it looked like everyone had stopped what they were doing to see who was there.

The boys immediately saw them and went over to them. The girls all went off into their own groups with their dates.

Kat went over to Ryan and almost laughed when she saw he was wearing a casual grey sports jacket, white t shirt underneath that and baggy jeans.

"Nice outfit babe" Ryan said.

"Thanks…you look like you're at a sports bar" Kat said.

"Well I didn't know everyone would be treating this like a Cinderella ball or something" Ryan said.

"Ugh…you're so immature" Kat said.

"No…I'm just living the young" Ryan said.

"That doesn't even make sense" Kat said.

"OK…Juanita" Ryan said.

"Stop!" Kat said cackling.

"Trololol" Ryan said.

Kat continued laughing "you're so weird."

"You're always there to point out my mistakes and shove them in my face!" Ryan sang.

"What is that?" Kat asked.

"Shut up by Simple Plan…ever heard of it?" Ryan asked.

"Um…no I didn't know you like Simple Plan" Kat said.

"I just like that song" Ryan said.

"Interesting" Kat said.

"Juanita" Ryan coughed.

"Ryanna" Kat said back.

"SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND!" Ryan said trying to imitate Rihanna.

"Proving my point once again" Kat said batting her eyelashes.

"LMAO" Ryan said flatly.

"PARTY ROCK!" Kat said cackling again.

"I'm sexy and I know it" Ryan said pretending to hump Kat who laughed harder.

"What the hell are they doing?" Natalie asked Seth as they were by the snack section of the gymnasium.

"Ryan is taking out his addictions on Kat" Seth said.

"Needs his fix?" Natalie said.

"Exactly" Seth said.

"Just like I need mine" Natalie said popping another Hershey's Kiss into her mouth. "Beat that" she said.

"Easy" Seth said as he threw three into his mouth. "Challenge is on" he burped.

Natalie responded by taking a chocolate donut and eating it all in three bites. "Surrender?" she asked.

Seth responded by walking over to the munchkin section and shoved several in his mouth. "Wave your white flag."

"You pig!" Natalie said laughing and grabbed a red napkin before turning it to the white side (inside out) and started waving it.

"Winner once again! I am the doughnut king!" Seth said.

"Nice try" Natalie said.

"What do you mean? I won fair and square. Don't go cheating bitch" Seth said.

"I am deeply offended at the mere suggestion you would compare me to a female dog" Natalie said.

"Rude" Seth said saying it like "Rue" like how Bon qui qui would say it.

"We should ask them to play that song" Natalie said.

"Mrs. Spencer would be all like 'no it's too inappropriate for the children!'"

"True dat."

"You still haven't admitted I'm the doughnut king" Seth said.

"I never will" Natalie said.

"Pity…I wouldn't want to have to announce it at the loud speaker or go all Bon qui qui on you" Seth said.

"Never."

"Gurl, I will cut you. Gurl yes I will" Seth said imitating Bon qui qui.

"You are hating sir!" Natalie said laughing.

"SACURITY! SACURITY!" Seth said laughing again.

"I ain't trying to fight you" Natalie said.

"I know Nat-Nat" Seth said and Natalie just laughed again.

"So then you know what she said to me? She said 'if you're not going to embrace the much better quality of life here in America from wherever you're from I suggest you go back there' So I turned to her and I said 'I sorry ma'am I'm not quite sure what I did' and she gave me the dirtiest look ever…it was like a demon spawn staring at me or something" Tyler said.

"Wow…that's so bitchy of her…to say something like that to you" Ellie said.

"I know…doesn't she understand I mean I know yeah I've been here a while now and maybe I should be fully adjusted but everyone is different right? Doesn't she know it's hard and that I'm trying?" Tyler asked.

"Don't listen to her…she's just a lowlife bitch with no empathy whatsoever" Ellie said.

"She's a hypocrite is what she is…she's always telling us to be 'empathetic' towards one another" Tyler said.

"I dunno what to tell you" Ellie said.

"Maybe this was what me mum was talkin about when she said she wanted Holly and meself to be homeschooled" Tyler said.

"Maybe" Ellie said.

"This is the first time I've seen you with your hair down" Tyler said changing the subject.

Ellie looked at her nails, "yeah I don't like wearing it down much…only on special occasions."

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"I've always worn it like this…if I change people will think that I care what they think about me since everyone's always telling me to wear my hair down instead of up."

"Well I'll give you one thing…you're the only one not dressed like a slapper" Tyler said.

Ellie laughed before playfully hitting his arm "nice description!"

"Just sayin it as it is" Tyler said.

"That's not true…Tori's not dressed like a slapper!" Ellie said.

"OK that's true" Tyler said smirking.

"Are you saying that im a good way or a bad way?" Ellie asked.

"Good way! When girls dress like that it…it kinda pisses me off" Tyler said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Because…it makes me wonder if they really think it's necessary to dress like that. It makes me lose respect for them in a way" Tyler said.

"Well what if that's their natural style?" Ellie asked.

"If they're doing it because it's how they like to dress I guess I don't mind but if they're doing it for the sole purpose of being a slapper or looking like a slapper then I lose respect" Tyler said.

"That's a good outlook" Ellie said.

Tyler smirked before tapping his hands on his thighs and staring her in the eyes as if to ask her to say something more.

"Do you have a problem?" Ellie asked smiling.

"Beat of the music" Tyler said.

"Are you supposed to be playing drums?" Ellie asked.

"Yup" Tyler said and Ellie laughed.

Just then the beginning notes of Whitney Houston's _"And I will Always Love You_" started playing and boys and girls started going to the dance floor and dancing together since this was the girl's pick that usually happened at dances.

"AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Christina shouted laughing as she pulled Ian to the dance floor. The PC: 2 and some of the wannabees snickered as they knew what she was referring to (well the PC: 2 did at least).

Ellie swallowed and summoned up her courage as she saw Tyler looking at her again with his irresistible blue eyes. "Tyler…do you ehm, wanna…" her voice trailed off as she tugged on the ends of her hair and pointed to the dance floor.

Tyler smiled "I thought you'd never ask."

As usual there were some girls who didn't ask boys to dance. Usually it was because they were too shy or didn't have a crush and this year Tori was among those girls.

Normally she would've felt angered or upset as she watched Ryan dancing and laughing with Kat as they slow danced but she didn't feel that surprising anger she should've felt. Instead, she just stood watching…someone else?

She couldn't believe it but yet it was true. She was standing on the other side of the dance floor and he was with the boys who hadn't been asked to dance or didn't want to because they didn't have a crush.

Tori wondered how come no one had asked him…if anything she would've expected Christina to ask him but her friend was dancing with Ian Hotz. Throughout the whole evening Tori saw the two of them having fun together and that did make her happy in the end because that probably meant Christina didn't like _him_ anymore.

How did she not see it before? Obviously this boy was a complete HART and probably better for her than Ryan ever would be.

All those times when she wished Ryan would ask her out or talk to her or flirt with her or even do anything with her the universe was saying no and she kept not listening. Now she saw that they were right…it was obvious that she was being led to him this entire time and she didn't even realize it.

It surprised her how sometimes people often assumed she was this…genius who knew everything yet when it came to love she was always blinded and wrong…like Ellie had always said and yet she never listened.

Tori allowed herself a small smile and looked up from the ground as Whitney Houston's voice got to the climax of the song. She side glanced at her crush and saw that he wasn't looking at Christina…but looking at someone else instead.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Back Lot _

_Wednesday, February 14_

_8:30pm_

He was so close…so close and as she leaned in she knew what was going to happen. What she always wanted…to _finally _lose her lip virginity.

She would never admit it out loud but she truly was afraid…she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. What if she messed up?

But worrying wasn't the alpha thing to do so she closed her eyes…like a dimmer switch on a light they fluttered…closer and closer until finally she reached her destination and the lights went out.

His lips weren't foreign and cold but full and warm…they made her feel complete. She wasn't exactly ready for tongue tonight but that was alright.

Christina felt like there were fireworks going off in her brain. She didn't want the minute to end…she wanted to cherish it and remember it forever. This was better than any imagination she could've pictured and now it was real

They both pulled away and had their hands on each other's shoulders.

"Wow Fisher" Ian said.

"What?" Christina asked playfully.

"You're good" he said.

Christina smirked "Practice makes perfect."

Ian looked confused "what?"

"Nevermind" Christina said as she leaned in again and their lips met.

She would never be 'never been kissed' ever again.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD!**


	11. Chapter 10

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina's Bedroom_

_Friday, February 16_

_10:30pm_

"Ehmagawsh! Christina, what was it like?" Natalie asked as Christina had just told her friends about having her first kiss with Ian Hotz.

"It was…amazing much better than I ever could have imagined. I'm so shocked at how I didn't see anything in Ian before because that boy really is gorgeous" Christina said.

"Does this mean you're over Jack?" Kat asked.

"Naturally…what am I going to do have a crush on my boyfriend's best friend? One crush is enough" Christina said.

"Wait so you and Ian are officially a 'thing'" Tori asked.

"Yeah! Didn't you guys see? He changed his Fb status to 'In a Relationship'"

"Yours still says you're married to me" Natalie said.

"Yeah sorry Nat we're getting divorced" Christina said and Natalie pretended to start crying.

"Every time I looked at you guys you were either laughing really hard or he was hugging you or something" Tori said.

"Yeah I know it was actually a lot more fun than I expected" Christina said.

"Yeah that's always good" Ellie said.

"What about you? Is something going on between you and Tyler?" Kat asked.

"I dunno I mean we hung out at the dance and…"

"You _danced_ with him at the dance!" Natalie said.

"Well if you still like him Kat, I could…" the words stung in Ellie's throat "I could always tell him that I only think of him as a friend."

"Puh lease you can totes have him…I like Ryan now" Kat said.

"WHAT?" Tori asked.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I definitely see what you saw in him now though" Kat said.

"It's OK" Tori said just shrugging.

"You sure you're not mad? 'cuz I really don't want this to turn into Thanksgiving Warfare part 2" Kat said.

"Honestly, it's fine…I think I'm going to take a break from crushes for a while" Tori said.

"Ugh! I thought we were all past this stage Tori!" Natalie said.

"Is that supposed to be a reference to me?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Natalie said.

"I'm just gonna focus on school and friends for now" Tori said.

"Once again proving that you're definitely the smartest out of all of us" Ellie said.

"Thanks" Tori said faintly smiling.

Truth was she didn't know how she felt about crushes and boyfriends. The whole idea just seemed stupid to her…it just ended in you being crushed. Life honestly confused her at these kinds of moments.

"This doesn't sound like the Tori I know" Christina said.

"Let's just drop it and let her get a crush when she's ready" Ellie said.

"Déjà vu much?" Natalie asked.

"Wow Nat…just wow" Kat said.

"Are you hating, Kat?" Ellie asked.

"YOU ARE HATING SIR!" Tori said.

"Do I look like a sir to you?" Kat asked.

"You look like a Chrissy" Christina muttered which got the girls started again.

_The Webster Home_

_Ellie's bedroom_

_Sunday, February 18_

_1:45pm_

"Ugh! I can't believe you even went! Those dances are just so stupid!" Cassidy said to her friend as they sat on the floor in Ellie's bedroom. It was kind of like a ritual that they did whenever they hung out.

"Believe me I didn't want to go either! But Christina originally forced me and then…" Ellie paused for a second.

"Then what? Wait…don't tell me. Tyler asked you to go with him?" Cassidy squealed.

"Yeah…and keep the volume down!" Ellie said.

"Does Kat know?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah…but she says she doesn't like Tyler anymore and now she likes Ryan Stella" Ellie said.

"Good! They're both perfect for each other!" Cassidy said.

Ellie playfully wacked her arm, "be nice!" she said laughing.

"What? You are thinking the same thing I am and you know it!" Cassidy said.

"Alright fine maybe a bit" Ellie said "by the way how are things going with you and Bobby?" Ellie asked.

"I don't like him anymore…I thought I told you?" Cassidy asked.

"Crushless?" Ellie asked.

"I was getting to that part and of course not! Does that sound like me?" Cassidy asked.

"No" Ellie said trying not to laugh.

"I like CJ but _unfortunately_ Kat has him hooked around her fingers as well" Cassidy said.

"CJ? Why? He's so mean to people!" Ellie said.

"He's cute though and he's nice to me so…" Cassidy said.

"How do you know him?" Ellie asked.

"He accidently bumped into me in the hallway" Cassidy said.

"'Accidently" Ellie air-quoted the words.

"Hey!" Cassidy said.

"What? He's pushed me down in the hallway once or twice and claimed it was an accident" Ellie said.

"I don't know there's just something about him that I like" Cassidy said.

"You always said to make sure the guy _wasn't _a dick before you admitted the crush to yourself" Ellie said.

"I guess I lied" Cassidy said.

"You scare me sometimes" Ellie said.

"Yeah I know" Cassidy said.

Ellie just smiled…she loved her friend. She always felt like she was more herself when she was with her. It was probably because Ellie knew Cassidy wouldn't cut her down for every little thing she did and she could sometimes just let her guard down.

"By the way…have you made sure that the situation is the same for Tyler?" Cassidy asked.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"Well, you wanted me to make sure that CJ was nice is Tyler? No I'm just kidding he's probably one of the sweetest guys at our school" Cassidy said.

"Nonconformist" Ellie said.

"Somewhat" Cassidy said.

"Sometimes I'm confused I mean…he could've easily gotten Kat so why didn't he ask her? I mean it was probably because Ryan already asked her but still. I can't help but get the feeling that I'm being played with."

"Girl, get your head on straight! Is it possible that he just likes you for you?" Cassidy asked.

Ellie shrugged "I dunno…she liked him though and she's so pretty and I'm just…well me."

Cassidy clicked her tongue "What are we going to do with you?"

"Send me back to England?" Ellie asked.

"Good idea" Cassidy said "SACURITY!"

"Oh not you too" Ellie said.

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"Bon qui qui" Ellie said.

"Imma cut you" Cassidy said holding up a piece of paper which was the nearest thing she could find.

"PAPER! OH MY LORD IT'S PAPER!" Ellie said.

"Oh my lord, lord, lord, lord" Cassidy said.

"Mr. Lin showed us that in Social Studies today."

"Really? Everyone's obsessed with it now" Cassidy said.

"I know…the boys won't shut up about it."

"I saw Ryan in the hallway saying stuff about Morgan Freeman or something like that."

"Yeah he was in the movie"

"Oh snap"

"Gee whiz" Ellie said.

"Officer Barbrady though" Cassidy said.

"Ah yes" Ellie said again having the feeling of being herself and not being afraid to show it.

_The Solomon Apartment_

_Tuesday, February 20_

_7:00pm_

Tori logged on to her ooVoo account and saw her friends were online probably in the middle of a conversation…probably about how they thought she was lying about being over Ryan.

She was so confused these days she didn't even try one day she loved Ryan when he spoke to her and the next minute well…she loved _him_.

Tori knew that she had to admit to herself that Ryan _was_ off limits but how could she just get over him like that?

**glamorgirl1 is calling you**

the message came up on Tori's screen and she clicked "accept" to see that the PC: 2 (excluding Ellie) were there.

"Hey gurl" Natalie said.

"Hey" Tori said.

"Alright bitches…waz going on?" Christina asked.

"I think I can ask you the same question" Kat said trying to sound mysterious.

"Alright Chrissy whenever you're ready sweetheart" Christina said referencing the quote from Skype Voice Lessons.

"AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUU!" Natalie screamed and Christina, Kat, and Tori cracked up.

"Where's Ellie?" Tori asked.

"I dunno…I think she's still doing homework and you know how Uncle James is with his rules" Christina said.

"No friends, games, or anything fun until homework is completed" the PC: 2 repeated the all too familiar rule Ellie had told them time and time again.

"Are she and Tyler going out or no?" Kat asked.

"Why do you care?" Tori heard herself saying…she knew it sounded harsh but she was still a bit bitter towards Kat.

"I'm just asking…those two are so on and off one minute they're besties and the next they're flirting."

"I think it's safe to say probably yes I mean they _did_ go to the dance together" Christina said.

"Question for you Nat, what about you and Seth?" Kat asked.

"I don't even know…he's so hot and cold" Natalie said.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I forgot that you're 'taking a break from crushes'" Natalie said.

"That is correct" Tori said.

"So is it or is it not opposite of fair that they took away our February break because of those stupid new finals test prep classes like excuse me I did nawt sign up for this b.s." Christina said.

"I'm with you" Kat said.

"It's not that bad…if we didn't have school this week we wouldn't be able to eat with _certain individuals_" Tori said.

"Wow Tori just wow" Christina said.

Tori just smirked in response.

"ONE DAY WHEN THE LIGHT IS GLOWING. I'LL BE IN MY CASTLE GOLDEN, BUT UNTIL THE GATES ARE OPEN I JUST WANNA FEEL THIS MOMENT OOHHHH!" shouting was suddenly heard from **yummycake**'s camera.

"NICK, GET OUT!" Natalie shouted.

Nick then started rapping "Feel this moment" by Pitbull featuring Christina Aguilera.

"For the thousandth time you will never be a rapper now GET OUT!" Natalie shouted again.

"Aren't I a great singer?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"No…gee no wonder you have no friends" Natalie asked.

"I do so have friends" Nick said.

"Then why don't you go hang out with them and leave me alone!" Natalie said.

"Why? Your friends wanna see me" and with that Nick shoved his sister out of the way and was sitting in front of her webcam "hey gurrrrls tell me the latest gossip!" Nick said.

"Get out Nick!" the girls shouted in unison.

"See" Natalie smirked.

"Fine…bitches" Nick muttered.

"What did you just call me?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing" Nick said.

"That's what I thought" Natalie said turning back to her friends, "sorry for the minor interruption."

"It's k Nat" Christina said.

"Will that boy ever learn?" Kat asked.

"Probably not" Natalie said.

"Ehmagawd…Trisha Neilson today though" Christina said.

"She is such a kiss up It's not even funny" Tori said.

"Wait what happened?" Natalie asked.

"You weren't there?" Kat asked.

"No I had guidance" Natalie said.

"Oooh…ok so Trisha just walks up to me and is all like 'Hey Christina I love your outfit' It's like bitch…I'm wearing the same uniform as you though I must say we all look about a thousand times better but still" Christina said.

"Ass kisser much?" Kat asked.

"True dat" Natalie said with a whistle.

"Wanna hear who another ass kisser is? Dari Kersey" Christina said.

"Majorly…Ehmagawd the funniest thing happened in Social Studies today" Kat said.

"Do tell" Tori said.

"So we were sitting there and I was like 'ugh this work is soooo boring' and then Dari was all like 'I know right…so boring' so then after a while I said 'this isn't that bad' and then she's like 'yeah now that I think about it not so much' then I was talking to Morgyn about that new movie right? And she goes all 'Omigosh you were allowed to see that? I was too but I went with my mommy' It's like really bitch just shut your mouth" Kat said.

"She's so annoying I swear one day she has to learn" Natalie said.

"I feel sorry for those LBRs you know? Because they all think that they're sooo cool or whatever" Christina said.

"I know right it's like we get that you love us but butt out and go to your own business" Kat said.

"Whatever their business is" Natalie said.

"What do you think Tori?" Christina asked.

"About what?" Tori asked.

"The AHnoying LBRs" Christina said as if it were obvious.

"Ummm…they need to get a life?" Tori said.

"You said it!" Natalie said.

"Chrissy! Chrissy! Come down here right now!" Christina's mother, Claire's voice was heard in the background.

"Ugh! Well I gotta go see what she wants…we'll talk more tomorrow" Christina said.

"OK" Natalie, Kat, and Tori said as they logged off since they knew Christina like to be the last one left.

_The Fisher Home_

_Tuesday, February 20_

_8:30pm_

"WHAT MOM!" Christina huffed.

"Come down here right now!" Claire shouted and Christina rolled her eyes figuring her mom was just on her period or something and was taking her anger out on her.

"Yes?" Christina asked.

"What is this?" Claire asked holding up a blue stamped paper with an emblem that said "Hillside Definite School" and a name under reading "Fisher Christina Brianna"

Christina immediately knew it was her report card "Ummm nothing."

"Nothing! How do you explain this? A Seventy Four average! I would hardly call that acceptable" Claire said.

"Relax mom" Christina said.

"Chrissy…I'm sorry I'm yelling at you but this is not OK I know you're smarter than this…" Christina snorted and Claire ignored her "your father and I are going to meet with Mrs. Spencer tomorrow to see if there's anything we can do to help you."

"WHAT! Mom you can't just do that!" Christina shouted.

"Oh yes I can…it is perfectly unacceptable for any daughter of mine to be barely passing the seventh grade" Claire said.

"Mom I would hardly call that barely passing" but Claire cut her off.

"Christina! Your father and I pay good money for you and your sister to go to a good school that you have to be very bright to be in or they will kick you out for sure…do you understand?" Claire asked.

"Mom I'm not going to get kicked out if that's what your worrying about" Christina said.

"You're right because if you get kicked out you will be grounded but if you need some kind of help you know that we would be more than happy to help you."

"Whatever mom" Christina said.

"Don't whatever me young lady!" Claire said.

"Just drop it…it's nawt a big deal!" Christina said.

"When we get back from the meeting tomorrow this will be discussed…don't think I am letting this go Christina" Claire said.

"OK I GET IT!" Christina said because to be quite honest she really didn't give a crap about what some dumb number on a piece of paper said…in her mind she was and always would be a 100.

**REVIEW PLEASE! =D (In order to update I would really appreciate at least 2-4) **


	12. Chapter 11

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Girl's lockeroom (Gym)_

_Wednesday, February 21_

_7:45am_

"I don't understand, why didn't you tell us your 'important news' in the car?" Tori asked.

"_Because_ I didn't want Harold to hear" Christina said in a "duh" tone.

"Why? Is it what I think it is?" Kat asked.

"No! If that was it I would've called you guys as soon as it happened you know that" Christina took a deep breath "did you guys get your report cards mailed home yet?"

The PC: 2 nodded slowly and Ellie said "that was the real reason I couldn't chat on IM last night…I got an 89.6 average so I'm grounded for a week for getting below a 90."

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't wait till 7:30 to do your homework…what would you do with yourself?" Natalie said.

Ellie just shrugged, "my mum makes me study and then I have to report to them everything I read."

"Sucks balls" Kat said.

"Gee I can really see Ryan is rubbing off on you" Tori said.

Kat laughed, "Yeah…sorry I won't say anything to do with him anymore I promise."

"I told you I don't like him anymore" Tori said which was half true with slight difficulty she was forcing herself to get over Ryan and it actually felt quite good.

"Do you guys want to know what happened or not?" Christina asked stomping her foot.

"Yes. Stop stalling" The PC: 2 replied.

"OK…so speaking of the report cards I got a 74 average and my mom was _pissed_ like really and now she made an appointment to talk with Mrs. Spencer if I need 'extra help' do you believe that?" Christina asked.

"They're not going to put you in the modified classes are they?" Natalie asked.

"They better not…if they do I'm getting my abuelo to sue" Kat said.

"Isn't he retired?" Tori asked.

"He still does some work now and then" Kat said.

"Did you tell I-a-n" Natalie asked teasingly.

"No…I just found out last night like legit" Christina said.

"Did Aunt Claire tell you what time the meeting was?" Ellie asked.

"No, I don't think she knew for sure" Christina said.

"Damn well it looks like you're in a hell lotta trouble" Natalie said.

"You're stating the obvious Nat!" Christina said "what did you guys get by the way?"

"87 I would've gotten higher if bitchy Mrs. Talia hadn't given me a 77 in Language Arts" Natalie said.

"77? Haha that was my average" Kat said.

"You guys already know what I got" Ellie said softly.

"What about you Tori?" Christina asked.

"96" Tori said quietly.

"Gawd why are you soooo smart like seriously let some of it rub off on us" Christina said.

"You know my dad…he's almost like Uncle James except not as strict" Tori said.

"Well we obviously know that" Ellie said nudging Tori who smirked.

"Seriously though they _can't_ move you to another class who am I going to laugh with in Math?" Kat asked.

"And what if we don't have the same lunch?" Natalie asked.

"Don't worry…the last thing they can make me do is switch classes right?" Christina asked.

"I guess" Tori said.

"Here's one thing if someone can set Aunt Claire straight it's definitely Aunt Massie" Natalie said smirking.

"True dat" Christina said.

_RING! RING! RING!_ The bell for homeroom ran and the PC: 2 took off like a bunch of deer being chased by a hunter.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Thursday, February 22_

_12:30pm_

"Ryan can you puh lease stop doing that…Gawd sometimes I wonder about you" Christina said.

"Don't you all?" Ryan said obnoxiously.

"Hey lay off man" Ian said.

"Oh I know" Ryan said clicking his tongue.

"Wait so tell me what happened in Gym with Mr. Wolver?" Kat asked.

"So I asked to go to the bathroom and he was all like 'No' and I was like 'Please' and he kept saying no and I just walked out and he starts yelling at me and telling me what a disgrace I am to human kind…asshole."

"He ahbviously didn't find any children to rape this morning" Kat said.

"That's what I was thinking!" Ryan said proceeding to "tackle" Kat.

"Stop!" Kat said cackling.

"Uh, Uh, Uh" Ryan said.

"Ew!" Kat said.

"I love you, you love me, let's team up and kill Barney" Ryan sang.

"That's not how the song goes" Kat said.

"Oh yeah then how does it go?" Ryan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not the way you're thinking!" Kat said cackling again.

"Can you read my mind? No you cannot!" Ryan said.

"I know you well enough" Kat said sitting on Ryan's lap.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be near me?" Ryan asked.

"That's nawt what I said. You need your ears checked."

"I like vans…vans with tinted windows" Ryan said doing the "evil fingers" motion.

"You are disgusting!" Kat said.

"My mommy still loves me" Ryan said.

"I highly doubt that" Kat said.

Ryan pretended to scoff "what's _that_ supposed to mean?" he said in a girl's voice.

"Your asshole" Kat muttered.

"And I was like BABY! BABY! BABY! NO!" Ryan sang loudly.

"Shut up!" Kat said cackling again.

"Swaggy" Ryan said.

"I never knew you were a belieber" Kat said.

"I'm gay for Biebs" Ryan said jokingly.

"Pleasing to know" Kat said.

"May I comb your luscious hair?" Ryan asked.

"Absolutely nawt! You sexy mofo" Kat said.

"Is that a yes?" Ryan asked.

Kat sighed, "Alright…fine."

"Score!" Ryan said and that sent Kat into hysterics all over again.

Across the table from Kat and Ryan sat Christina and Ian who were also flirting with each other while talking.

"Ugh…he can be so immature sometimes" Christina said.

"He's just Ryan that way" Ian agreed.

"Amen to that" Christina giggled.

"Did you get your report card yet?" Ian asked.

"Um…no" Christina lied.

"Oh I got mine" Ian said "it was bad."

"How bad is bad?" Christina asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Eighty one" Ian said.

"Well in my mind I'd add twenty to that" Christina said.

"One oh one" Ian said.

"Yup" Christina said flicking some of her fat free yogurt at Ian's nose.

"You did not just do that" Ian said.

"Actually I did" Christina smirked.

"Can you touch your tongue to your nose?" Ian asked.

"I can try" Christina smirked again and failing to do what she intended.

"Interesting…only a certain special few are able to do it" Ian said proceeding to do so.

"Show off" Christina said.

"For you I would babe" Ian said.

Christina just blushed in response as she couldn't help but knowing she was falling more and more in love with her new crush/boyfriend. "I had to divorce Natalie on Facebook."

"Aha! So she did find out that you cheated on her!" Ian said jokingly.

"Totally" Christina said.

"Did I make her what goes on a piece of toast?" Ian asked.

"Jelly? Totes" Christina said pausing dramatically "it was heartbreaking" she pretended to cry.

Ian laughed "so, you doing anything this weekend?"

"Well Fridays as usual I'm have a sleepover with my bitches but other than that I don't think anything" Christina said.

"Maybe you, me go to Starbucks get some lattes or hot cocoa" Ian said.

"Saturday or Sunday?" Christina asked.

"Saturday?" Ian asked.

"Let me check my schedule" Christina said looking at her phone and fake checking a 'schedule' one rule she had observed from the game was never look to available for a boy. "I think I am free."

"Cool…I am looking forward to you feeding me spoonfuls of that chocolate goodness" Ian said.

"And if _you_ are lucky maybe that will come true" Christina said.

"Oh I know I'll be lucky…I know it" Ian said smirking.

On Ian's left was Seth who was next to Jack, who was next to Tori who was next to Natalie who was next to Tyler who was next to Ellie.

"Ehmagawd did you see World's Strangest Foods last night?" Natalie asked Seth.

"Of course! I love that show…last night they made this chicken thing with ketchup fried in it looked good but sounds nasty at the same time" Seth said.

"Who makes fried ketchup chicken?" Jack asked.

"Apparently the people on the show" Tori said.

"Well that shit cray" Jack said.

"I've eaten alligator before" Seth said.

"Ew! That is so gross…what did it taste like?" Natalie asked.

"Chicken…I didn't even know it was alligator until my cousin told me" Seth said.

"That is just messed up" Tori said.

"Well I guess it's OK since you didn't know any better right?" Natalie said.

"My brother has eaten escargot" Jack said.

"Seriously!" Natalie and Tori both said.

"Yeah I was there…we went to some French restaurant downtown for mother's day last year and he ate it" Jack said.

"I will worship your brother forever and always" Seth said.

"What the actual fuck dude?" Jack said.

"I was kidding" Seth said.

"Good" Jack said smirking.

"So what's the craziest thing you've ever eaten?" Seth asked the girls.

"Animal wise?" Tori asked.

"Anything" Jack said.

"When I was in China last year I had this meal that was pretty wacky but good. I don't remember what it was though" Tori said.

"I've eaten leaves from a tree" Natalie said.

"Really?" Seth asked.

"No I'm just messing with you" Natalie said.

"And so I see."

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" the monitor shouted and with that everyone scrambled out of the cafeteria.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Mr. Lin's Classroom_

_Friday, February 23_

_10:30am_

"Alright I'm going to have you all get into groups so in group #1 we have Carlos Dino, Julia Fishman, and Tyler Sheehan. In Group 2 we have Jayden Reynolds, Ellie Webster, and Lacey Antson…" Mr. Lin continued reading off the names of the groups but all Ellie could think about was Tyler.

They had gotten into a heated debate at lunch yesterday as to whether HD School should keep or disband uniforms. Ellie wanted to keep uniforms while Tyler thought that 'a right from the students was being taken away' by forcing them to wear uniforms.

Ellie didn't even realize she had been staring at him until Lacey said "What are you looking at Ellie?"

"Umm…nothing" Ellie muttered.

"We're at station 1" Jayden said.

"The one with Eli Whitney?" Lacey asked.

"Yeah" Jayden said.

Ellie went to look at Tyler, who was already looking in her direction and winked to which Ellie just smirked.

'Clichés' Tyler mouthed teasingly.

'Stereotypes' Ellie mouthed back.

"Ellie come on what's the answer!" Lacey whined.

"One second…I think it's asking us to interpret the picture on our own so there is no correct answer" Ellie said.

"Whatever, can I just copy off of you" Lacey said.

"Easy way out?" Ellie asked.

"Whatever" Lacey muttered peeking at Ellie's paper and writing the same answer she wrote.

"Mr. Lin's going to get suspicious if you have the same answers" Tyler said and Ellie turned around.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your group?" Jayden asked.

"I suppose. But we're done with that station and the lads at station 4 are still working" Tyler said.

"Well we're still working" Jayden said.

"Should I go away then?" Tyler asked.

"Nah you can stay" Ellie said.

"Thank you ma'am" Tyler said trying to mimic Ellie's accent.

"Wow Tyler" Ellie said shaking her head jokingly.

"What?" Tyler asked.

Ellie looked at him "gonna play clueless with me?"

"That's because I am clueless" Tyler said raising one eyebrow.

Ellie just smiled (which she thought was probably idiotic) but it was all she could do. How could she not smile when she was around him?

"Whatcha lookin at lass?" Tyler asked.

"That" Ellie said pointing to the backboard where a picture of President Rooney hung along with all the past Presidents.

"Anger activated?" Tyler asked.

"You know it" Ellie said.

"Ellie come on! I thought British and Irish people didn't like each other?" Jayden asked.

"That's a stereotype…well somewhat" Tyler said.

"Wouldn't you know?" Jayden asked.

"It's complicated" Tyler said.

"Negative energy!" Ellie said.

"Mrs. Talia" Tyler said laughing.

"That is negative energy students…get out of my classroom" Ellie said imitating their Language Arts teacher.

Tyler laughed, "Did you see that episode of Real Crime last night?"

"Yup, it was really sad I don't know why people in the world are like that" Ellie said.

"Because they've got nothing better to do…I sorta feel sorry for them…people who are angry and stuff" Tyler said.

Ellie nodded, "yeah I hear ya…my brother explained to me that the reason he's so angry all the time is because he feels like no one cares."

"That's what me mum said to meself once" Tyler said.

"I guess it happens to everyone right?" Ellie said.

"I reckon so" Tyler said and Ellie couldn't help smirking.

"Tyler, Ellie are you working with your groups?" Mrs. Oldbrush (the teacher's aide) asked.

"Yeah" Tyler and Ellie said together before smirking and going back to their groups though Tyler, however sort of drifted into Ellie's group and she liked it that way.

Across the room they could hear Kat cackling at one of CJ's jokes, "why does she always do that?" Tyler asked.

"Do what?" Ellie asked.

"Laugh so loud as if she wants everyone to hear her…does she think it's cool or something?" Tyler asked.

"I've no idea" Ellie said.

"I hate it when girls do that…pretend to be all giggly and dumb because they think it's cute" Tyler said.

Ellie just shrugged "the joys of being in seventh grade."

"Well there's an awful lot of 'joys' isn't there" Tyler said smirking.

"You bet" Ellie said sarcastically.

"Tyler, Ellie if I have to speak to you one more time I'm giving you both detention" Mrs. Oldbrush said again.

"Well, I reckon we should get to work then" Tyler said.

"I guess so" Ellie replied and just like that they both kind of went off to their own groups.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD (also if there's any improvements you'd like to see or something I need to work on plz let me know!) **


	13. Chapter 12

_Ginger Hill Shopping Centre_

_Starbucks_

_Tuesday, February 27_

_4:00pm_

"Can I get a white hot chocolate, signature hot chocolate, regular hot chocolate, a chai latte, and a vanilla spice latte please" Christina said to the boy at the counter at Starbucks.

"For you? Damn how are you so skinny then?" the boy said.

"Excuhuse you" Christina paused and looked at his nametag "Jonathan, are you a Kelly Clarkson song?"

"Um no" Jonathan said smirking.

"Then stop acting like a Mr. Know it all" Christina snapped.

"OK well that'll be nine dollars and forty five cense" Jonathan said and Christina handed him the money as he went to work on her order.

Obviously Christina hadn't ordered it all for herself she ordered it for the PC: 2 who would be arriving shortly. Christina always got to restaurants early so their orders were ready when they got there.

The timing was perfect because as soon as Christina set the drinks down on the table her friends came in. Natalie and Kat had had detention after school so they came together and Tori and Ellie both had stayed for after school clubs Tori for gym club and Ellie for debate club which she had with Tyler, her (sort of) boyfriend.

"You know me enough to get me the signature hot chocolate!" Natalie said as she sat down to her drink.

The girls all each said "thank you" to their alpha who just sighed modestly.

"Ehmagawd detention was so much fun I sorta wish you were there. Tell her what happened Nat" Kat snickered.

"You tell her!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Gawd is it really that exciting for you to fight over?" Christina asked.

"I'll tell her. OK so Ryan, Ian, and Seth were there too and Mrs. Talia wouldn't you know was the chaperone for today so she told Ryan to be quiet and when she turned around he held up a piece of paper that said 'SUCK MY BALLS' and we cracked up. So Mrs. Talia turned around and she _saw_ it." Natalie said.

"That's not all though she grabbed him by the ear and starts screaming 'HOW DARE YOU!' and he starts screaming 'NO MY LOVE, KAT!' then we didn't hear anything else. I texted him like three times and he hasn't answered but I think they took his phone away since it was in his back pocket" Kat said.

"I died" Natalie said.

"What was Ian doing?" Christina asked.

"Singing the song 'Suck my dick' when Mrs. Talia walked out." Kat replied.

"Very mature" Christina said sarcastically.

Kat just snickered and said "what about you Ellie? How was debate club?"

"With Tyler" Tori added teasingly.

Ellie elbowed her friend jokingly "We debated about whether deporting citizens after their visa had expired was fair or not."

"What did you say?" Tori asked.

"I said no…depending on whether or not the government gave them a chance to renew it if they didn't and just deported them then it wasn't fair." Ellie said.

"And of course we know Tyler agreed" Kat said.

Ellie's face turned bright red and Natalie said "Well obviously."

"Enough about all of us…do we all know what's on Sunday?" Christina asked.

"Natalie's birthday!" Kat, Tori, and Ellie shouted.

"Yup" Natalie burped.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Tori asked.

"Nope…not at all" Natalie said.

"Well you've got five days to think about it" Christina said and Natalie just shrugged.

"OK so lean in…I've got major gossip" Christina said.

"About you or someone else?" Kat asked.

"Ahbviously someone else…apparently that Jayden kid you know the one who had a supposed crush on our Ellie here. Well apparently he told CJ that Tyler was quote 'an annoying potato eating poser who should 'ship himself back to the magical green forest from which he came' end quote" Christina said.

"What!" Ellie said.

"That's so mean!" Tori said.

"I know right…geez what's the big fuckin deal I mean Tyler's been in this school since the beginning of the year I would've thought people would've dropped all the Irish jokes by now" Ellie said.

"Damn Ellie you're really pissed" Natalie said.

"It's the stereotypes" Ellie muttered and Tori smirked.

"Well whatever that Jayden is a pizza face anyway he can go screw himself if he's going to talk about Tyler that way" Christina said.

Ellie looked amused since she thought Christina was just going to make fun of her crush but was actually amazed that her friend was actually standing up for him.

Christina just looked at her and winked as if to say 'don't worry about it.'

_White Plains, NY_

_Wednesday, February 28_

_3:45pm_

Even though Christina felt bad for ditching the PC: 2 that afternoon she couldn't help but feel ecstatic that she and her boyfriend, Ian were walking home together and for the first time nonetheless.

Ian had picked her up from her locker after eighth period and Christina's friends watched in both awe and jealousy (well not all of them in jealousy).

They walked out of the Middle school building of Hillside Definite School and turned onto the corner of the next street as they walked towards Christina's house.

"So I heard about what happened at detention yesterday" Christina said.

"Yeah? Ryan got suspended for 2 days…that rascal" Ian said smirking.

"Yup sounds like some crazy shit" Christina said.

Ian laughed and started playing with Christina's hair.

"Um…could you not?" Christina said.

"I could" Ian said.

Christina pretended to glare at him and poked his nose.

Ian responded by shaking his tongue and Christina laughed "you are messed up Ian Hotz."

"You're the one that's messed up" Ian said.

"In what way?" Christina said.

"A good way" Ian said smirking.

"Someone forgot to take his meds" Christina whistled.

"Oh yeah?" Ian asked jumping on Christina's back.

"Hey! Get off of me you idiot!"

"I ma'am am not an idiot" Ian said.

"You're right…you're below that" Christina said.

"I think that old lady in that car thinks I'm raping you" Ian said taking Christina's hand.

"Well she needs to mind her own business" Christina said as she felt her heart flutter.

"Or she can suck my cock" Ian said.

"What cock?" Christina asked and then she paused "kidding."

"You're just jealous of my swag" Ian said.

"Puh lease Ian" Christina said.

Ian proceeded to make bird noises "mating calls."

"You sicko!" Christina said.

"Did you see what I posted on Facebook the other day?" Ian asked.

"Yeah…it was sexy" Christina said.

"Tankya" Ian said.

Christina shook her head "welcome boo."

"Honey boo" Ian said.

"OK you're really freaking me out now" Christina said.

"That's the point" Ian said.

Christina looked at Ian and licked her lips but not before Ian kissed her lips and their tongues met.

Slowly but gently she stood on the sidewalk of the street hooking up with this beautiful boy standing in front of her.

"Get a room!" some kid on a bicycle said riding by and Christina pulled away instantly.

"Hey kid! Are you a No Doubt song?" Christina asked.

"No" the boy mumbled.

"Then Don't Speak!" Christina said.

"Nice!" Ian said poking the side of Christina's face.

"Someone had to say something to that loser…might as well be me" Christina said.

"Are you suggesting I'm not man enough?" Ian asked.

"Maybe" Christina said.

"You are sadly mistaken Christina Fisher" Ian said.

"Ahbviously" Christina muttered.

Ian just smirked in response and continued with Christina down the street.

_The Fisher Home_

_Wednesday, February 28_

_4:30pm_

"I'm Home!" Christina shouted.

"I'm calling the peperoni" Hailey said.

"What?" Christina asked.

"You know like the people who take pictures of celebrities or whatever" Hailey said.

"Ohhhh you mean the _paparazzi_" Christina said.

"Yeah that" Hailey said.

"Christina, kitchen…NOW" Claire called to her daughter.

"Coming" Christina huffed obviously she knew it was about her stupid grades but she really didn't care.

"So we met with Mrs. Spencer for the second time today and we've come up with a solution to help you with your grades" Cam said.

"Ugh puh lease you're not telling me you're putting me in the class for special children because…" but Claire cut her daughter off.

"CHRISTINA! What did I tell you about treating everyone with the same amount of dignity and respect?"

"Whatevs" Christina muttered.

"Mrs. Spencer has arranged for you to be taken out of your French class and moved into an academic support which covers all subjects including Math and Science which you _failed_" Cam said.

"I know you may feel like we're trying to punish you but we're only trying to help" Claire said.

"Mom just saving it…I don't need the whole school thinking their alpha is an LBR and…"

"OK Christina you need to stop this talk right now" Claire said.

"Ehmagawd just shut up!" Christina snapped as she ran up to her bedroom and IMed

**glamorgirl1: **Gossip session now…dirty details on walk w Ian plus venting session

**yummycake: **venting session? OMGx3

**glamorgirl1:** not about Ian about my annoying parents

**KitKat:** ?

**glamorgirl1: **they're putting me in an 'academic support' class

**sportytori**: OMGx10 tell ur parents ill tutor u 4 free instead!

**ellieweb **!do u have 2 stay after skool?

**glamorgirl1: **no theyre takin me out of French

**yummycake:** lucky!

**KitKat:** fck! Now its gonna b no fun without u

**glamorgirl1: **ikr!

**ellieweb: **at least it'll help

**glamorgirl1:** Ellie just shut up

**yummycake:** lmao

**KitKat:** lmfao

**sportytori:** a little harsh Chrissy

**glamorgirl1: **I do nawt need one of those weird hippy optimistic sessions rn

**sportytori:** Ellie wuz just tryin 2 hlp u

**ellieweb:** its ok

But as Ellie stared at the computer screen she wasn't exactly sure…she was only trying to make her friend feel better and was told to shut up, and then she was laughed at by her two other friends. At least Tori had stood up for her.

Sometimes she felt as if she were used to it-being the punching bag of the clique. Maybe that was the price to pay for being the omega like her mum had said.

But she also knew if she let it show that she was hurt she would be cut down even more so instead of showing her true feelings she just acted like everything was OK because maybe some little things weren't worth getting so worked up about…right?

**glamorgirl1: **Whatevs but srsly tho ? am I goin 2 tell Ian?

**KitKat: **he's not in our French class

**yummycake: **just tell him the truth

**glamorgirl1: **and make him think I'm a dumb LBR! NO THANKS!

**sportytori: **just don't bring it up and if he asks tell him the truth…don't lie about it

**glamorgirl1: **wht do u have 2 say Ellie?

**ellieweb: **idk

Christina just rolled her eyes and wondered if Ellie was just mad because she told her to shut up. But there was no way she was apologizing…it wasn't her fault Ellie was just sooo sensitive to things.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Friday, March 2_

_2:50pm_

"So did you catch the game last night?" Jack asked Tori as they walked out of the building together.

"Yeah…Rutland killed that goalie with the final shot" Tori said.

"I know he's like the new Beckham" Jack said.

"Omigosh my parents used to be obsessed with Beckham when they were younger" Tori said.

Jack laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah, hey what did you get on that math test the other day?" Tori asked.

"101. I really got a 96 but I did the extra credit for 5 points" Jack said.

"I got a 98" Tori said.

"Snap" Jack said.

"Mr. Stang said 'I should have tried harder' but who is he to tell me that?" Tori said.

"Yeah really I mean I'm pretty sure you always try your best or else you wouldn't be such a genius" Jack said smirking.

"_Ehmagawd!_" Tori thought to herself. Was Jack Thompson actually flirting with her? Quickly she brushed the thought off because he could've easily gotten Christina when she liked him and he didn't so why on Earth would he like Tori (more than a friend that is).

"Ugh I can't believe I have to pick up my younger brothers" Tori said taking her bike off the bike rack.

"I have to pick up my sister too. How old are your brothers?" Jack asked.

"Ten, they're twins" Tori said.

"Double trouble" Jack laughed "my sister is ten too."

"What class is she in?" Tori asked.

"I think Ms. Illsion but I'm not positive" Jack said.

"My brothers are in that class" Tori said.

"That would be weird if they were in the same class" Jack said.

"Definitely" Tori agreed.

"What are your brothers' names?"

"Alex and Justin what about your sister?"

"Kelly."

"I'll have to ask them" Tori said.

"So are you doing any of the spring sports or no?" Jack asked.

"Maybe lacrosse but I'm not sure" Tori said.

"I'm doing baseball" Jack said.

"You play?" Tori asked.

"Yeah but I like soccer better."

Tori held up her hand "soccer for life" and they high fived.

They walked their bikes over to the elementary school building and waiting until it was 3:05 when their siblings would be let out.

All of a sudden Tyler Sheehan came running out from behind the building and scared the living daylight out of Jack and Tori. He looked around and when he spotted Jack he ran over.

"Dude, are you OK?" Jack asked.

Tyler proceeded to whisper something in Jack's ear and Tori could only make out three words "Don't tell Ellie."

Jack stared at his friend with wide eyes and Tyler disappeared almost as quickly as he came. Tori looked at Jack and asked "don't tell Ellie what?"

**Authors Note: As some people may know Passover starts tomorrow night and will end on Tuesday 2 April so until then I won't be on . **

**PLEASE REVIEW XD! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Or as Kyle's cousin Kyle from South Park would say "I'm baaaaaaack!" **

_The Harrington Home_

_Natalie Harrington's Bedroom_

_Saturday, March 3_

_12:00pm_

Natalie sat at her computer. She had just returned from the sleepover at Christina's. She knew she should be floating on cloud nine right now. She and Seth had been partners in math (by choice!) yesterday and she and her friends and her friends had had the best gossip session the night before.

So why was she upset? Well truth was she was…worried. Her birthday was the next day and she would be turning thirteen!

The only problem was her friends had barely even mentioned it and they hadn't even asked her what she was doing or if she wanted to hang out with them or anything. She even tried bringing it up and her friends seemed to change the subject real quickly.

Part of her was outraged. Didn't they make a whole big thing about Christina's birthday? Yes, Christina was their alpha but so what, Natalie was their beta and they should make a deal about her birthday too.

The other part of her was just hurt, she felt a strange sense of betrayal like her friends had forgotten or didn't even care. Had she done something that upset them and out of spite they didn't want to celebrate her birthday with her?

"Hey Natty!" Natalie spun around and saw her mother coming into her room.

"Hey mom" Natalie muttered.

"What's up? Excited for your b'day tomorrow?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah…sure… whatever" Natalie said.

"You're going to be thirteen! I can't believe it's been thirteen years since I had my little Natalie" Dylan said.

"OK mom that's enough" Natalie said.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing" Natalie muttered.

"OK Natalie Alyssa Harrington, I know that tone and that tone means that something is wrong" Dylan said putting her hands on her hips.

"Mom enough with the drama seriously" Natalie said.

"I'm just showing an interest in my own daughter's life" Dylan said.

Natalie rolled her eyes she knew that her mother was just trying to do everything she could to make sure Natalie didn't have the relationship that Dylan had with her mother…strained.

"Well that's enough interest for today" Natalie said.

"Well I didn't know you had such a 'secret life'" Dylan said using quotes.

Natalie rolled her eyes "where's Nick?" she asked.

"I think he's at the park with his friends…they're doing some sort of project for technology class or that's what he told me" Dylan said.

"Probably making another stupid rapping video" Natalie said.

"Probably."

"So you agree? His rapping is stupid?" Natalie asked glad to have changed the subject.

"It's what he likes to do…leave him alone. Now, I'm going to the gym to meet your father so you can now be in peace" Dylan said.

"Thank Gawd" Natalie muttered.

Natalie's phone buzzed with the song _"Sexy Back_" by Justin Timberlake…Christina's customized ringtone that she programed.

**Christina**_**: **__heyyy who wants 2 go 2 the country club 2mrrw? 1pm_

Natalie blinked at the screen and almost did a double take so Christina did forget about her birthday SOME FRIEND!

**Kat: **_I heart that! Totes in :) _

OK so apparently Kat didn't care either and after seeing 2 more texts within the group it became clear that neither did Tori and Ellie.

Natalie just bit her lip and didn't respond it became obvious that she had _such_ great friends. She went over to her magazine rack to see if any of her new magazine's came and sure enough she saw one of the new _Elle_ magazines so she flopped on her bed and decided to browse through the pictures hoping to forget the crappy feeling she felt at the minute.

_Westchester Country Club_

_Sunday, March 4_

_1:00pm_

After being practically dragged out of her house and into the Fisher's white escalade Natalie was the farthest thing from happy and it was her birthday nonetheless!

"Ehmagawd I cannawt wait" Christina practically shouted as the gates opened and Harold drove through.

"I'm sure you are" Natalie muttered after all Christina had done what she did best. Take all the focus and make everything all about her. She was still in shock I mean she had been friends with Christina, Kat, Tori, and Ellie since birth and yet they all had managed to forget that she was thirteen on this exact day.

"Hey guys, do you know…" but Natalie was cut off.

"One second Nat!" Christina said holding her finger up to her friend's face "park here Harold!" Christina commanded.

Natalie honestly didn't want to "wait one second" she was sick of this whole thing and she just wanted to scream.

"Oh shit!" Kat said.

Christina turned and gave Kat a 'warning' glare since Harold was in the front seat and probably heard her.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"I dropped my phone…I think it fell beneath the seat" Kat said.

"Why don't you just stay with Harold and look for it" Christina said winking at Kat.

"Nat, can you help me look for it" Kat said.

"Sure" Natalie replied.

"Alright, come on Tori, Ellie we'll meet you guys inside later bitches" Christina said and Natalie could swear she saw her friends laughing…probably about how funny it was that they 'forgot' her birthday.

"Ugh if I lose this phone who knows what my mama will do to me!" Kat said.

"Why? She'll just buy you another one" Natalie said.

"Well ahbviously _she_ would it's my pa I'm worried about. Leo told me he heard them talking and pa was saying how 'they should start teaching me responsibility' or whatever" Kat said.

"Sucks" Natalie said.

"Why are you so upset?" Kat asked.

Natalie widened her eyes _"SERIOUSLY!"_ she was thinking in her head and was literally about a second away from completely losing it.

All of the sudden they heard her ringtone "Shine Bright Like a Diamond" and Kat picked up her phone from underneath the seat "it was right here all along" she said as if it were obvious "you ready?"

"Sure" Natalie muttered.

Harold opened the door for the girls and they walked across the parking lot drop off area where several elderly people got out of a car. The doorman held the door for the girls who walked by and muttered 'thank you.'

"And you are?" a woman at the front desk asked.

"We're here for Chrissy" Kat said.

"Oh…yes" the woman smirked for a second "right this way."

Meanwhile, from her post underneath the table beside the door to the main room Ellie saw the receptionist, Kat, and Natalie heading towards the room. Ellie darted into the room where everyone was waiting "HIDE! NOW!" she mouthed and everyone hid in the nearest place they could find.

The receptionist led Kat and Natalie down the long hallway and they passed the area where several people were having a late lunch.

"Where's Christina?" Natalie asked after not seeing them among the dining guests.

"Oh…yes we had to move you to the back room" the receptionist said.

"Okay?" Natalie said as if it were a question.

The receptionist opened the door to the main room and Natalie saw the light flicker on and Christina jumped out from under the table.

"SURPRISE!" shouted everyone as they jumped out from under the table.

"Ehmagawd!" Natalie said stumbling backwards.

"Happy Birthday Natalie!" Christina ran forward to give her friend a hug.

"I thought you forgot!" Natalie said.

"Puh lease Nat how lame do you think I am?" Christina asked.

Natalie just shrugged and the PC: 2 gathered together and took it all in. As Natalie looked around the room she saw a familiar crowd of people that had attended their Halloween Party all the way back in October. This also included _certain individuals_ and one particular person known as Seth Hubble.

"I see you lookin" Tori said nudging her friend.

"Shut up!" Natalie said smirking.

"Rate?" Natalie asked.

"9" Christina said.

"How do I become a ten?" Natalie asked.

"Put on a touch more gloss and fix your hair a bit, come on" Christina said as she led her friend towards the girl's restroom.

Ten minutes later Natalie came out looking at least like a 9.5 and walked over to where she could see her crush standing amongst some of the boys eating a brownie. Christina led the rest of the girls so they could talk to their crushes as well.

"Hey" Natalie said to Seth.

Seth licked his fingers of chocolate and smiled "hey! Were you surprised?"

"Definitely" Natalie said.

"Did they make it obvious? That they were hiding something?" Seth asked.

"Not at all" Natalie said.

"They have some great food here" Seth said.

"Do they?" Natalie asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah…they even have a chocolate fountain!" Seth said pointing to the corner of the room where a chocolate fountain stood on a cart surrounded by marshmallows and strawberries.

"Ehmagawd I need that!" Natalie said.

"Me too" Seth said as they both looked at each other and ran over.

Meanwhile also standing at the snacks table was Kat who was busy chatting with her crush/sort-of-boyfriend, Ryan.

"Hey you sexy ho" Ryan said.

"Aren't I?" Kat asked.

"Uh huh" Ryan said smirking.

"It's a shame that they don't have any grapes here huh?" Kat asked.

"I love grapes" Ryan said in an old lady voice since it was a constant joke between the two of them.

"Oh dammit!" Kat said cracking up.

"Shut up! I kill you" Ryan said trying not to laugh.

"Remember when we got kicked out of the mall?" Ryan asked.

"Yes…and if you're thinking of pulling another one of your shit jokes now _I _will kill _you_" Kat said.

"No, I will cut you" Ryan said.

Kat cackled "do you need time out?"

Ryan responded by shaking his hips towards Kat "with you, yeah."

Kat looked at him "TURN OFF" she said cackling.

"Ice, Ice baby" Ryan sang.

Kat decided to give in and started dancing with Ryan.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Tuesday, March 6_

_12:30pm_

"Ehmagawd I still cannawt get over how fab that party was!" Ryan said in a girly voice and Kat flirt-slugged him.

Tori just laughed as she stared at her on/off crush she was happy for Kat that she was with him and figured if anyone was his match it was definitely Kat.

She turned and went back to the conversation she was having with her other sort of crush, Jack.

"So I asked my sister if she knew your brothers" he said.

"Really? What did she say?" Tori asked.

"She knows them and I heard her talking with one of her friend's on the phone that she thinks one of them is cute" Jack said.

"Haha really? They're two little devils if anything!" Tori said.

Jack just laughed and looked at the food she had bought from the cafeteria "Um, what is that?" he asked.

"I think it's supposed to be pasta but now I'm having second thoughts."

"I would be too" Jack said glancing over at something and Tori followed his gaze as she saw he was staring at Tyler.

She almost wanted to ask Jack what Tyler had told him just last Friday but didn't want to seem like she was butting in. She half hoped he would say 'hey did you hear _such and such_ about Tyler?' Maybe it had to do with Ellie but Tori wasn't sure if it was positive or negative.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, never better" Jack said sighing.

"You sure?"

"Um…yeah" Jack said.

Tori tried to give him her best 'you're not fooling me' look. Jack looked at her as if to be confused and tried his best to avoid eye contact.

As she stared at Ellie she saw how happy her friend truly was…to finally have a crush who liked her back after all in the past 3 years or so Ellie had had 3 different crushes and all of them hadn't liked her back.

On the other hand she wasn't sure if she should be worried or what. Up until now Tyler had seemed too good to be true and Tori wondered what if he had some deep dark secret that no one but Jack knew about? What if he was cheating on Ellie? What if? What if?

Tori tried not to overthink it maybe she was going in the complete opposite direction or maybe it was a guy thing that was going on with him either way she figured it was probably none of her business anyway or Jack would have told her what was wrong…right?

"You OK Tori? You look like you're confused" Jack said.

"What…just in a daze that's all" Tori tried to laugh.

Jack took a deep breath before looking over at Tyler and looking back at Tori "alright…when I said I was fine before well" he took another deep breath "I lied. If I tell you though you have to swear not to tell anyone especially Ellie do you understand?"

Tori nodded and Jack whispered something in her ear that almost seemed hard to hear. It wasn't because she couldn't hear what Jack was saying she could hear him fine. It was more that she was in shock.

"Ehmagawd! Why. Hasn't. He. Told. Her!?" Tori asked.

"He doesn't know how too" Jack said.

Tori shrugged, she knew Ellie was sensitive to things and figured Tyler must know this too but still she had the right to know. "Who else knows?" she asked.

"Just me, Ian, Ryan, and Seth and obviously all the teachers" Jack said.

"Wow…I feel so bad" Tori said as she was relatively speechless.

"You don't think we all are? It literally was just out of nowhere" Jack said.

But instead of asking more questions Tori just looked at Ellie and almost felt like crying.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Thursday, March 8 _

_2:50pm_

"So you must've hated that picture we watched in Social Studies or what?" Tyler asked.

"Propaganda and Stereotypes…I can't handle this anymore!" Ellie said jokingly throwing up her hands.

Tyler laughed, "And then when he asked someone to summarize it he asked you…coincidence?"

"I think not" Ellie said.

"Think fast!" Tyler said as he dug a paper airplane out of his bag and tossed it at Ellie.

"Hey!" Ellie shouted.

"I'm innocent" Tyler said smirking.

"OK, whatever you say" Ellie said trying not to smile.

Tyler took a deep breath and stopped "this is where we met isn't it?"

"First day of school" Ellie said.

"Yup…and I called you England" Tyler said.

"Only you" Ellie said shaking her head.

"I have a question?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know how sometimes you don't want to tell someone something because you're afraid they'll get hurt?"

"Yeah? I guess" Ellie said.

"Well…I have something I need to tell you" Tyler said.

"What?" Ellie asked.

Tyler took a deep breath and stared at the ground before looking up at Ellie and they both locked eyes.

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD (In order to update I'd appreciate at least 3) **


	15. Chapter 14

_Hillside Definite School_

_Thursday, March 8 _

_2:50pm_

Ellie stared into Tyler's blue eyes…there was something wrong in them…something hurting and she could see it immediately.

Then suddenly it hit her that this was it, the moment he was going to tell her he had been playing her and he liked Kat instead and he was ditching her. Just thinking about the possibility made Ellie feel the stinging in her eyes.

Tyler was just staring at her with a blank expression on his face. He looked like he was about to cry and it broke Ellie's heart to see him that way.

"Well as you know me sister and meself are foreign exchange students…right?" Tyler asked.

Ellie nodded "yeah?" she said skeptically.

"Well" Tyler paused for a second and took another deep breath "the students are only allowed to stay as long as their visa allows them too. In my case the visa was six months long and I arrived on the fifth of September so…" Tyler's voice trailed off.

It took Ellie a few seconds to process what he was trying to tell her. If his visa lasted six months and he arrived in September then it must be…September, October, November, December, January, February. Her eyes widened in horror "wait…what?" she asked barely audible.

"On the fifth of March my visa expired which means that…it means that on Saturday I'm getting deported back to Ireland."

Ellie opened her mouth to speak but no words came out "how long have you known?" she asked.

"Last Friday…me aunt phoned me after school and told me that the immigration office or something called her and told her that meself and Holly's visas expired and we needed to return back to Ireland. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier I didn't know how to and…" but Ellie cut him off.

"They're not letting you renew it?" she asked.

Tyler shook his head "the program was only for six months and that was it."

Ellie rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath "so…that's it? You're leaving?" she felt her eyes stinging as they filled with tears.

"I'm sorry" Tyler said as his eyes looked like he was about to cry.

"It's not your fault" Ellie said.

"Listen, we'll still talk on skype right? And I'll come back to visit I promise" Tyler said.

"ELLIE!" Luke Webster called his sister as he got out from afternoon detention

"I guess I better go" Ellie said.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Tyler asked.

"Of course…" she wished she could say something else.

"Come on Ellie we're going to be late getting home…Oh hey Tyler" Luke said.

"Hey" Tyler said and he checked his watch before mouthing "Bye" to Ellie.

_Cassidy's House_

_Friday, March 9_

_3:30pm_

"I still can't believe it!" Ellie said to the floor.

"Well you did know he was a foreign exchange student and you know they don't stay forever" Cassidy said.

"I hoped he would at least stay till the end of the year" Ellie said.

Cassidy shrugged "you would have had to say goodbye to him either way."

"I guess I mean I'm sure he's kind of happy because he gets to see his Irish friends again" Ellie said.

"Was he sad when he told you?" Cassidy asked.

"I dunno it was all so fast."

"What do you mean?" Cassidy asked.

"I dunno I just can't believe how stupid I was thinking that something this good as finding Tyler could ever happen to me. It would've been too cliché but I never thought anything like this could happen."

"Are you guys going to stay in touch?"

"Maybe…who knows maybe I was making the whole thing up in my head maybe he was just using me or something or playing with me. We probably weren't anything more than just friends" Ellie said.

"OK you listen to me Ellie Sophie Webster cut out that talk right now. Stop denying yourself good things because they happen you know!"

"But why do they happen if they're just going to get stripped away? It seemed like life was going good. That I finally had that one thing that was missing and now it's just going away. I hate to sound like I'm one of those girls who can't live without a guy but…"

Cassidy sighed "well you can't change anything so just make the best of it."

"I guess…but I just can't imagine school without him. He'll probably find another girl in Ireland…a girl who's probably prettier and smarter and…" but Cassidy cut her off again.

"Ellie, you need to take a chill pill or something do you understand?"

"I'm just really going to miss him" Ellie said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know…we all are. Tyler is one of the only guys in our school who wasn't a complete dickhead and was actually raised with some sense in him" Cassidy said.

"I'm starting to think though…what if I took everything that happened in the past few months for granted? What if I was just living too much in the moment and not really thinking about what would happen next?" Ellie asked.

"You're allowed to be carefree once in a while you know" Cassidy said.

Ellie looked at her for a second and wasn't sure if she was just trying to make her feel better or just missing the point

"But it's not hard to miss that since you met him you've changed" Cassidy continued.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked "for good? Or for bad?"

"Good…you seem like you're more confident and not as timid…like a mouse" Cassidy smirked.

"Please don't compare me to a mouse again!" Ellie said her lips twitching on the verge of a smile.

"Well it's true you used to be like a mouse and when you started liking Tyler you've gotten more confident. Especially after he asked you to go with him to the dance" Cassidy said.

"Honestly I think he meant it to be just friends" Ellie said.

"Oh lord, not the cynical act again please" Cassidy said.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"I was just praising you for being more confident and now you're going back to your old ways again honestly I think he put some sort of leprechaun spell on you or something" Cassidy said.

Ellie stared at her as if to say 'really?' "Leprechauns don't exist…stereotypes" she said which made her think of Tyler all over again.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you need to listen to a playlist of songs" Cassidy said.

"You know me too well" Ellie said.

"Of course I do" Cassidy replied as she handed Ellie a slip of paper with a few song titles. Sometimes Ellie wondered what she would do without her friend.

Papa Louie's Pizzeria

Saturday, March 10

6:30pm

"Alright bitches we walk to the beat of _Alive_ by Krewella any questions?" Christina asked as the girls were in front of Papa Louie's for Tyler's going away party.

"Can I just disappear" Ellie muttered.

"Ellie stop making everything about you K?" Christina said and Ellie just shrugged.

"You don't think we're all going to miss Tyler?" Tori asked.

"Honestly I don't think I am" Kat said with a mischievous smile.

"Wow Kat if I told you that you would say that two months ago you would've punched me" Natalie said.

Kat just shrugged "Whatevs I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal over it."

"You don't even feel a little bit sad I mean aren't you and Tyler sort of friends?" Tori asked.

"Eh if he rejected me he ahbviously isn't worth me worrying over" Kat said.

"OK…ready?" Christina said.

"Ready" the PC: 2 (except Ellie) chorused back.

'_Take me Home where my dreams are made of gold_

_In the zone where the beat is uncontrolled _

_I know what it feels like come on make me feel alive!'_

The girls walked in looking like a pair of fierce tigers ready for action.

Inside were a bunch of boys from the soccer team, a bunch of younger girls (who the PC: 2 guessed were Holly's friends), Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie were the only girls who were in the seventh grade which made them feel pretty special.

"Where's Holly?" asked one of the little girls walking by.

"Are they not here yet?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah I think that their aunt was bringing them late" Ellie said.

"Umm OK?" Christina said.

Suddenly everyone turned to face the door and Tyler, Holly, and a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes were standing there.

"Attention! Attention fellow peasants!" Ryan Stella's voice filled the room. "So as you know we are saying goodbye to a dear friend of ours as he goes back to the leprechaun forest" Ryan said.

"Cut out the stereotypes!" Seth shouted at him.

"Yeah…OK but anyway we're here to say goodbye to some kid named Tyler Sheehan who apparently hates stereotypes and loves soccer…sorry _football_" Ryan said.

"AND! Holly Sheehan! We're going to miss you so much Holly!" some of Holly's friends said.

The music started up again and Ellie glanced at Tyler who was cracking up with his friends. She was glad he was happy on his last night in America.

"Come awn Ellie!" Kat said pulling her friend's arm and Ellie went along unwillingly.

When they caught up with the rest of the group Christina was already with Ian and they were going to take some pictures together…or that's what they told everyone else. Kat had gone off with Ryan to look at some things leaving Natalie, Tori, and Ellie awkwardly standing around.

"We look like LBRs" Natalie muttered.

"This party isn't about us" Tori said.

"True…I never really got the point of going away parties" Natalie said.

"Just to say goodbye I guess" Ellie muttered as she saw Tyler literally being dragged around the room by Seth and Jack to talk to people.

"Damn…I could see how he's related to his aunt…is she a model or something?" Natalie asked.

"Tyler told me she did some when she was a child back in Ireland but not so much anymore" Ellie said.

"How come you haven't been hanging out with him?" Natalie asked.

Ellie shrugged "well they're dragging him around so I'll wait until later…when things calm down a bit more."

"Christina just texted me saying Ian was almost about to cry" Natalie said.

"Aweee that's so cute" Tori said.

Natalie and Ellie looked at her as if to say 'well you're out of character.'

"What? I'm just saying" Tori said holding up her hands defensively and her friends smiled.

"Can I have everyone's attention again?" Ryan shouted into the microphone.

"Can you talk a little lower" Kat said next to him.

"OK…anyway I think that we should all acknowledge the real reason that we're here" Jack said "One of our good friends Tyler and his little sister are going back to their home country all the way on the other side of the world or 'pond' I should say."

"So we were thinking that maybe it would be a good idea if we all went around the room and said everything that we loved about Tyler and Holly during their stay here" one of Holly's friends said.

"I'll start…Tyler, even though we've only known each other for six months you're like my brother. You've actually taught me a lot…about judging others and stereotyping. I'm really going to miss seeing you and your jokes every day but you better promise me we'll keep in touch" Seth said.

Ryan said that he was going to miss playing soccer and going through the agony of Mrs. Talia's class, Jack said he was going to miss someone who could always make him laugh and Ian said he was going to miss laughing at each other.

After everyone presented the boys presented Tyler with a soccer ball that was signed by all of them so he would never forget them and Holly's friends gave her a teddy bear with an American flag.

Everyone started hanging out again and Tyler continued to be dragged around by his friends. Natalie, Tori, and Ellie were hanging around talking to some of the other soccer boys who they hadn't usually bothered to pay attention to and now they saw why.

"So apparently the reason people are smarter than others is because of the natural intelligence and that my brain…"

"When did it become OK for our alpha to just completely desert us?" Natalie asked.

"Apparently Ian is more important" Tori muttered.

"Yeah really ever since she started going out with Ian she's been ditching us" Natalie said.

"Maybe she doesn't realize it" Ellie said.

"Kat too with Ryan…I feel like we're sort of being torn apart" Natalie said.

"It's probably just a phase" Ellie said.

Natalie and Tori just shrugged but Ellie definitely could see the point they were trying to make. Maybe they would have to talk to Christina about it.

"Why don't you try and make a move with Seth?" Ellie asked.

"Why? It's obvious he doesn't like me" Natalie said.

"Did he ever say those words?" Ellie asked.

"No" Natalie muttered.

"Then unless you know for sure don't just give up" Ellie said.

Natalie considered this for a second and nodded "I guess you're right" and with that she went off to find Seth.

"Still crushless?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah…when did you start to play the role of the psychologist?" Tori asked.

"Since things have been rocky lately" Ellie said.

"Interesting way to put it" Tori said.

Ellie shrugged "I'm not good at putting things in phrases."

"You just put things interestingly" Tori said.

"Well I guess that's just me" Ellie said.

"C'mon Ellie cheer up a little will you?" Tori said.

"I'm trying, believe me I am" Ellie said putting on a fake smile.

At around 8:45 everyone started saying goodbye to Tyler and Holly since their flight was at 11pm. All of Holly's friends crowded around her crying and the same with Tyler except they weren't really crying…or they tried to make it as if they weren't

Ellie wanted to say goodbye to him but a lot of the boys weren't letting the girls through so Ellie tried to accept the cold fact that she just wouldn't see him again and wouldn't even get to say goodbye. As she stared at him she tried to make a final memory.

Holly had already gotten into their aunt's waiting car and Tyler was about to go outside too when Ellie felt something grip her hand and pull her outside through the back door.

"Oh gosh you scared me" she said.

"Sorry" Tyler said.

Ellie shrugged "it's OK."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see much of you tonight…the lads were dragging me left and right" Tyler said.

"They just wanted to hang out with you before you left" Ellie said.

Tyler sighed "which is what I'm doing now."

"What?" Ellie asked softly.

"I want to hang out with you before I go."

"Oh."

They both stood there silently. Ellie couldn't think of anything to say to him. What could she say without completely losing it?

"You've been quiet lately…I dunno why are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah" Ellie sighed. She couldn't tell him the truth but then again maybe this was it…the final chance for her to let him know everything. This was the last time before he left and she might possibly never see him. "It's just that…IknoweverythingissupposedtobeallclicheandIdon twantmylifetobethatwayandfinallysomethinggoodwasha p peningnandthenitgotsnatchedawayandIreallydon'twant toloseyouandI'mreallygoingtomissyoualot" She said it all in practically one breath.

Tyler shook his head "I should've done this a long time ago."

"What?" Ellie asked hearing her voice crack.

"This" Tyler said leaning in.

It hit her quickly…what was happening and she let herself live in the moment. After all that was what Cassidy had told her. Part of her was in total disbelief and shock.

His lips felt soft…like they were made for her. She closed her eyes slowly and savored every moment. She began to feel slightly dizzy after a while and could feel herself falling or was it just part of her imagination?

When they both pulled away Tyler bit his lip and looked at her with his bright blue eyes that she loved so much. "Until we meet again" he said and he slipped a piece of paper into her hand as he disappeared into his aunt's car and off into the night.

For the first time Ellie allowed herself to smile…this wasn't a fake smile for once and it was bittersweet. It reminded her of eating a gummy bear, sweet yet sour but chew slowly to let the moment stay.

As she stood outside and the air calmed she looked up to the sky, she gripped that slip of paper with all her heart and sat down before opening it.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD!**

**Author's Note: know this may have been a little cliché to you and I myself hate clichés so if you found this too cliché then I'm sorry **

**Another Author's Note: Be sure to look out for 'Internationals' what happened to the Pretty Committee after Massie moved to England? Coming Soon **


	16. Chapter 15

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Monday, March 19_

_12:30pm_

"HAHAHAHA Ehmagawd that was hilars on Saturday though" Kat cackled as she sat next to Ryan.

"Beep, Beep" Ryan said laughing.

"And the guy that kept flirting with Christina" Natalie said.

"Ehmagawd that nerd I was like step away from me creep" Christina said.

"And I was like quite flirting with my girl, bitch" Ian said in a sassy girl voice and snapped his fingers in 'z formation.'

"You're weird" Christina said laughing.

"No I'm Ian" Ian said.

Ryan just shook his head and punched his friend on the shoulder.

"OW that hurt! You're so mean now I'm going to cry" Ian said pretending to cry.

"You've just proved Christina right bro" Jack said.

"You're taking her side? Damn I've lost faith in society" Ian said.

"They're smart that's all" Christina said winking at him.

"Ehmagawd so I was talking to that Ron kid and he was like telling me to shut up and I was like 'bitch please mind your own business'" Kat said.

"That kid is a dumbass" Ryan said.

"Ya think?" Natalie asked.

"Did you hear about Bailey Hurley?" Kat asked.

"Yeah she got suspended for five days because she was spreading rumors about some sixth grader" Christina said.

"Damn all you do is spread rumors about it each other" Jack said.

"Welcome to girl world" Tori said.

"Mean Girls" Natalie burped.

"Good one!" Seth said and Natalie smirked.

"I always knew we were living in the animal world" Kat cackled along with Christina.

"HA! HA! HA!" Ryan said imitating their laughs.

"Ugh Ryan could you like not?" Christina said.

"No! HA, HA!" Ryan said.

"I will cut you" Ian said.

Ryan screamed in response "HAVE MERCY SIR HAVE MERCY!"

"You were being rude so now I will _cut_ you" Ian replied simply.

"Oh dear Gd not again" Natalie muttered to Christina who started laughing again.

"Looks like Ian is with our out of the hood program" Christina said.

"Are you threatening me?" Ian asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Christina asked.

"Out of my ears" Ian said in a "duh" voice sarcastically.

"Cute" Christina said.

Meanwhile towards the end of the table somewhat away from everyone else were Ellie and Tori. Ellie was sitting there picking at her food and she wasn't much better from last week.

"Come on Ellie just say _something _please" Tori said.

"What is there to say?" Ellie said quietly.

"I don't know…talk about how that guy in the white van was sitting in front of the school or something. Wasn't that funny?" Tori asked.

"I guess" Ellie said.

"Ellie, it's been a week don't you think you should stop moping and just move on?" Tori asked.

Ellie just shrugged "Maybe…but what if I'm not ready to move on? I still miss him and it seems everyone else has moved on just fine. It's like there never was a person named Tyler Sheehan. Like he never existed."

"It's not like that…they just have moved on. They know that they'll see him again and so will you" Tori said.

"It's all because of President Rooney…if he hadn't started being more strict on the visa and immigration policy Tyler would still be here" Ellie said.

"Now you're sounding like your old self!" Tori said.

"What did your dad say? Doesn't he work for a thing for visas?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah…he's been saying that because of Rooney's new immigration policy it's been even harder for foreign exchange students and people hoping to become US citizens" Tori said.

"Why is he such a hater? It's not fair! He's always saying how amazing America is meanwhile he's being a dick to everyone else and stereotyping this country. We should be letting immigrants come in and we should be letting people extend their visas!" Ellie said.

"This is why you should run for President when you get older" Tori said.

"I can't remember…I was born in England" Ellie said.

"Yes, but didn't your mom have dual citizenship?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I think so" Ellie said.

"So then technically you are an American citizen though…right?" Tori asked.

"I dunno it's all complicated" Ellie said.

"Well if you are eligible to run for President when you're older you definitely should" Tori said.

"Thanks" Ellie said smirking slightly.

_The Westchester Mall_

_Tuesday, March 20_

_4:15pm_

"OK…spring is today which means we _need_ to be in season" Christina said as the girls stepped into the mall on the beautiful sunny day.

"I'm just saying but we wear uniforms half the time so is it really necessary to buy clothes that we're only going to wear on the weekends?" Tori asked.

"Tori, are you a pedestrian?" Christina asked.

"No" Tori muttered.

"Then why are you being so car-e-less?" Christina asked.

"She was just trying to make a point" Ellie said softly.

"Does it look like I'm wearing a uniform right now?" Christina asked gesturing to her _American eagle_ jeans and scoop t-shirt.

"No" Ellie said.

"No offense Ellie, but you're kind of acting like a mope lately" Natalie said.

Ellie just shrugged "I'm just…ehm tired."

But Christina knew better, "look Ellie, we know that you miss Tyler and believe me maybe we all do a little bit but maybe this is Gawd's way of telling you that you should focus on other things now?"

Ellie knew her friends probably just didn't understand but being the person she was she just put on a fake smile and pretended everything was fine.

"Hey Ellie?" Natalie asked.

"What?"

"AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Kat shouted cackling and Ellie couldn't help but smirk a slight bit.

"STOP SCREAMING!" Ellie said like the guy in the video of _Skype Voice Lessons_.

"Ehmagawd did you see that video of the girl that burned her hair off?" Christina asked.

"I know if that was me I would've died" Kat said.

"I think we all would" Tori said.

"Wow Tori's actually acting like a girl for once" Kat said sarcastically and Tori lightly elbowed her.

"OK let's get back on task…I'd say we go to bebe and then Hollister before checking out Abercrombie" Christina said.

"Yeah I agree" Natalie said.

"I was thinking of getting those totes cute ripped jean capris. You know like the ones Megan Fox was wearing?" Christina said.

"Ehmagawd I heart those!" Kat said.

"I was going to get the cargo capris" Natalie said.

"Those are cute too" Christina said.

"Who's up for some froyo after?" Tori asked.

"Def.!" Kat said.

"In honor of spring" Ellie said.

"I haven't had froyo in Gawd knows how long" Christina said.

"I assume we'll be saying goodbye to Starbucks until fall and winter?" Natalie asked.

"Sadly yes" Christina said.

"Ugh it's so tragic…I think I might cry" Kat said pretending to cry.

"I think you'll live" Tori said.

"We were best friends!" Kat said.

"What?" Christina said cackling.

"Mmhmmm" Kat said.

"You are strange Kat Serrano" Natalie said.

"No I'm just a sexy bitch" Kat said.

"Swerve" Natalie said.

"I swear if I hear that word one more time I'm going to cap someone" Ellie said.

"Wow you're using American terminology for once" Kat said without thinking and Tori elbowed her so she got the message.

Ellie tried her best not to react and just had a fake smile on her face.

"I swear I think I'm going to have to turn Ryan in for sexual harassment" Kat said.

"Why what did he do _this_ time?" Christina asked.

"He comes up to my locker at the end of the day and starts raping me like seriously?"

"I highly doubt he was raping you" Tori said.

"You know what I mean" Kat said.

"Well ahbviously we know he has issues" Natalie said.

"Ya think?" Kat asked "and now I'm super psyched because he's in my Tech Media class."

"Oooh more bonding time!" Christina said and Kat wacked her.

"Shut up Chrissy!" Natalie said.

"You compare me to that psycho bitch?" Christina said cackling.

"Oh totes" Natalie said sarcastically.

"I don't know about you but I need some new makeup so let's stop at Sephora and hit the clothes later?" Christina said.

"Sounds good" the PC: 2 said.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Rm: A13 (Tech Media Room)_

_11:15am_

"Ehmagawd Ryan, stop!" Kat cackled as Ryan pulled her onto his lap while Ms. Jones was going over the lesson for the day.

"Ryan, Kat, is there a problem?" Ms. Jones asked.

"No…no problem babe" Ryan said.

"Ryan" Ms. Jones said warningly and Ryan just laughed.

"Ugh I can't believe you…creep" Kat said.

"Don't judge me" Ryan said.

"Oh I will judge you…I'll judge you and you'll like it" Kat said.

"Forceful bitch" Ryan muttered.

"Dumb asshole" Kat said.

"You…girl I will _cut _you" Ryan said.

"RYAN! KAT! I'm separating you right now. Kat, go sit over there next to uh Trisha and Ryan stay where you are…and NO flirting" Ms. Jones said.

"Sure thang" Ryan said.

Kat went over to sit next to Trisha even though she didn't want to. Of course all the girls envy-glared at her as she walked by because of course they all wanted to be the girl Ryan Stella ahdored.

One of those girls was Tori who couldn't help but glare at Kat in her head. Of course she wasn't going to do it so it was visible because then she would look like some jealous LBR but sometimes she wondered what the hell was wrong with her?

One minute she was over him and the next minute she wasn't. It seemed like each day she was praying he wouldn't talk to her because when he did she felt her feelings for him resurface.

Why couldn't he just like her back? Why did it _have_ to be Kat? Kat who had all the boys already up her butt and wanting to be with her. Tori would never get that…ever (or so she thought).

What was wrong with her? Why did she have to fall for a player? The more she thought about it the angrier she became. Who did Ryan think he was? To go around flirting with every single girl he came into contact with. It was pathetic and Tori wouldn't have it any-

"Hey Tori?" she heard a voice behind her.

"What?" Tori could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"You OK? I was just going to ask what Ms. Jones said since I couldn't hear her" Ryan said innocently.

"_Crush reactivated…NO!_" Tori thought to herself.

"Oh um I'm not sure either I didn't hear her" Tori said.

Ryan just chuckled and Tori just prayed he would say something more.

"_Wait…what happened to praying he wouldn't talk to you? Make up your mind Victoria Solomon make up your mind!" _Tori knew it probably sounded idiotic in her head that she was practically talking to herself but what choice did she have? It wasn't like she could openly rant in front of the class without looking like an LBR.

Sometimes she wished she could be more like Christina as just did whatever she wanted. Or maybe it was Ellie she wished she could be like since Ellie just did what she thought was right and didn't care what anyone else thought.

Love was just way too complicated and this was the _exact_ reason she vowed to herself she couldn't fall in love…right? RIGHT!

Ms. Jones dismissed everyone back to their seats and Tori could only watch helplessly as she sat next to a girl named Margie, who was a wannabee that Tori tried to be nice to. She knew maybe it was wrong but deep down inside she wished it was her Ryan was sitting next to instead of Kat.

Meanwhile Kat couldn't have felt happier as Ryan playfully tried to sit on the same chair as her and kept pushing her.

"NO!" Kat cackled.

"Move yo fat ass" Ryan said.

"Who're you calling fat?" Kat said gesturing to Ryan.

"Bitch please" Ryan said slapping Kat's butt and Kat just cackled.

"That's it" Kat said pretending to get up and move her seat. This was a strategy she always used…pretend she hated the guy and make him want her.

"I WANT YOU TO STAY!" Ryan said singing Rihanna's song _Stay_

"RYAN STELLA! Do I have to talk to you one more time?" Ms. Jones asked.

"No ma'am" Ryan said politely.

"Good! Now get to work!"

"Dumb bitch" Kat muttered to Ryan.

"Get to work Katherine!" Ryan said in an old lady voice.

"Don't tell me what to do" Kat said.

"I am your master" Ryan said in a mysterious voice.

"Damn Ryan you really suck at accents" Kat said.

"Ehmagawd stop! You're bringing down my self-esteem!" Ryan said in a girl voice and pretended to cry.

"What are you doing Kat?" Tori asked from her seat hoping Ryan would say something to her but to her dismay she was just ignored (as usual).

"Isn't she such a slut?" Margie asked.

"Huh?" Tori asked.

"That Kat girl…isn't she such a slut" Margie repeated annoyed.

"Nah she just likes the attention" Tori felt the sudden need to defend her friend.

"She's always giggling and the boys are always touching her" Margie said.

"Like I said she just likes male attention" Tori said.

"Wasn't her mom Alicia Rivera?" Margie said.

"Yeah how did you know?" Tori asked.

"Because my mom, Kori used to be friends with her. She said she was a slut so I figured that her daughter might've taken after her" Margie said.

"_Um that's rude_" Tori wished she could say out loud but instead she bit her lip and just ignored Margie. She had tried to give her a chance but if all Margie wanted to do was gossip Tori was definitely not going in that direction…no siree.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD! (In order to update I'd appreciate at least 3)**

**Also be sure to check out my new clique story 'Internationals' **


	17. Chapter 16

_White Plains, New York_

_Friday, March 23_

_4:30pm_

"Ugh I cannawt believe she would say that? Like who the hell does she think she is?" Christina said.

"Maybe it was her who sent Kat that message in December?" Tori said.

"Whatevs Tori that was like nine hundred years ago I'm so over that" Kat said.

"I still have a feeling it was Sophi Baxter though" Christina said.

"Wannabe" Natalie burped.

"True dat" Kat said high fiving her.

"Ellie, what are you doing?" Christina asked turning her attention to her friend who was walking beside Tori with a pair of ear buds in her ears.

"What?" Ellie asked as she lowered the volume on her IPod.

"What do you mean what? Are you tuning us out?" Christina asked.

"No" Ellie said.

"Then why are you walking and listening to music with the volume turned up?" Christina asked.

"Well I didn't know listening to music was illegal" Ellie said softly.

"Well if you're making it like it's more important than your friends than I would say…"

"Sorry" Ellie muttered.

"Why are you apologizing?" Tori whispered to her friend who just shrugged.

"No offense Ellie but I think I'll say it again you're being wayyy too much of a mope" Natalie said.

Ellie just shrugged again.

"Look, we get it Tyler left but that doesn't mean you have to act all Bella Swan on us" Christina said.

"What?"

"You're acting like he freaking died or something because he didn't…he got deported and it was his fault for leading you on like that when he knew…he _knew_ he wasn't going to be here forever" Christina said.

"I'm not allowed to be upset? How would you feel if Ian left?" Ellie asked surprised at the slightly visible defiant tone.

"I would move on because I'm not some LBR who has no life and only focuses on guys" Christina said.

"Are you calling her an LBR?" Tori asked.

"No of course not! I'm just saying that yeah it was cute for two weeks but now it's enough with the attention act" Christina said.

"Wait, you thought I was doing this for attention?" Ellie asked in a worried tone.

"Well come awn I mean yeah I knew you liked Tyler but you're not one to dwell on things. At least that's the Ellie I know. Come on where's the old Ellie?" Christina asked.

Ellie just shrugged and picked at her nails "I don't even know anymore."

"Ugh did you not hear a word she just said?" Natalie asked.

"That she wanted me to stop the attention act?" Ellie asked.

"After that" Natalie said.

"To stop dwelling on things and become the 'old Ellie' again?" Ellie asked.

"Exactly well you're just going back to what you were doing before" Natalie said.

"Well I'm not exactly sure by what you mean by the 'old Ellie,'" Ellie said.

"You know the Ellie who used to just go with it. I mean half the things you say now you never would have said earlier."

"_What I'm not allowed to have grown up a little! You want me to just hide how I feel all the damn time!" _Ellie wanted to scream. She couldn't believe what she was hearing after all nothing had sounded more ridiculous to her than an "old Ellie."

It's not like her friends never changed because that was what is supposed to happen, people _grow up_ and besides instead of bringing her down weren't they supposed to help her at the slightest bit?

But what if she was being annoying and overreacting a little? In the past she would've just not let it show at all and her friends never could tell (well except Tori sometimes).

Tyler had changed all of that…he had gotten to know her and when she was upset and tried to hide it, he knew. All of this was why she had gotten a new sense of self confidence and maybe realized she could trust her friends and not have to hide her real self all of the time. Although now it was just backfiring.

Meanwhile Christina was wondering what happened to her friend. Where did this defiant person come from? Usually Ellie just did as she was told and that was it. She recalled one time that Ellie told her she didn't like to show her feelings because she felt it was showing weakness.

So who was this person her friend had turned into? Ellie had never been one to complain over guys and mope around. Usually she just bit her lip and was fine. Though Christina never would have admitted it, this was something she admired about her friend. So what happened?

Maybe she was going to have to resort to desperate measures. And as if to confirm it she felt her phone vibrating.

**Natalie: **vacation time?

Christina smirked as she knew that that was code for 'kick out' and her beta usually had the best suggestions.

"Ellie, sweetie?" Christina asked.

"Yeah?" Ellie asked.

"Maybe you need to take a vacation and when you decide to become yourself again you can come back…until then don't consider coming to the sleepover later" Christina flipped her blond hair.

"Oh…OK" Ellie said as her blue eyes widened and she could feel her eyes stinging and her throat tightening.

She decided to show her friends that if this was how they wanted to play then fine…she would show them that she was stronger and wouldn't put up with the crap and games they wanted to play.

_The Webster Home_

_Ellie's Bedroom_

_Saturday, March 24_

_4:30pm_

Ellie browsed on her computer which was what she had been doing the majority of the day. Her mum had tried to get her to go to the mall but Ellie had maintained a firm "no" response so Massie eventually gave up.

Harry had tried to see if she wanted to go to the city with him but Ellie wasn't exactly up for that either. And Luke pretty much knew to leave his sister alone when she was angry.

The only thing she really wanted to do was talk to her English friends. They always knew what to do when she was upset. So as she sat waiting on IM until the green 'online' symbol flashed next to at least one of her friend's names.

A part of her was flaming angry at her 'friends' as she was referring to them now. How dare they? Did she really not matter to them? Was she just supposed to be the girl who was just 'there?' Was there something wrong with the fact that she didn't want to be invisible anymore? Finally her friend Abby appeared online.

**ellieweb: **hey!

**abbypie: **OMG hey! I was just going to hit you up actually lol

**ellieweb: **haha wazzup?

**abbypie: **nm just got back from seeing a film at the cinema wbu?

**ellieweb**: absolutely nothing haha

**abbypie: **where r the female dogs?

**ellieweb: **they kicked me out

**abbypie: **?x3

**ellieweb: **u no how Tyler left

**abbypie: **yeah?

**ellieweb: **well they said that I've changed too much and I've been moping around too much and that when I become the 'old me' again I can come back like wtf

**abbypie: **some people smh

**ellieweb: **I don't want to be a bitch so im just gonna go w it but do u think I've changed too much? I mean do u think tht I've been complaining too much about Tyler?

**abbypie: **no! u have evry rite 2 b upset did u even tell them tht he snogged u tho?

**ellieweb: **I told Tori but when I tried telling the others they didn't really give 2 shites

**abbypie:** u really do have some great friends

**ellieweb: **I just don't really understand anything anymore

**abbypie: **i don't blame u brb im gonna get Caitlin

**ellieweb:** where's Courtney?

**abbypie: ** her dad's

**ellieweb: **ooh ok

**misscupid: **hey abby told me wht happened r they srsly tht bitchy or did we jst underestimate them?

**ellieweb: **idk im just rlly confusd as 2 wht I shud do

**misscupid:** dnt listen to them u dnt have 2 go back to being the "old Ellie" or whtever the bloody hell tht means

**ellieweb: **but maybe I shouldn't have showed how I actually felt bc usually I don't

**abbypie: **if they aren't going to listen 2 ur problems then they're not real friends screw them if they're gonna b like tht

**ellieweb: **thnks

**misscupid: **no problem u wanna hear something funny?

**abbypie: **u gonna tell her bout that lady who was hittin on ur little bro?

**misscupid: **yup haha so my mum and dad were going to Lambeth to meet some friends so I had to take Benji w us to the cinema w us and some lady was there and she was like "oh you're so cute little boy how old are you?" and Benji was like "eight" and she was like "you should hit me up some time young one" and she freaking patted him on the head.

**ellieweb: **I can just picture Benji looking at her like what are ya doing lady?

**abbypie: **that was literally wht he was doing haha

"Ellie! Ellie! Come downstairs please!" Ellie heard Massie calling for her.

**ellieweb: **g2g mum's callin ttyl

"Yeah mum?" Ellie asked.

"Why were you sitting at home all day?" Massie asked.

"Ehm…I was feeling a bit under the weather?" Ellie said as if it were a question.

"You sounded quite fine to me" Massie raised her eyebrows. "And you weren't at Christina's sleepover last night."

"I was just exhausted from a test we had to take at school no biggie" Ellie shrugged.

"Alright…I was just making sure nothing else happened" Massie said.

"No…nothing at all mum" Ellie didn't even wait until she was dismissed she just bolted back up the stairs to her room and went onto her Facebook page.

All over her newsfeed she could see posts from Christina, Natalie, and Kat saying "best day ever w my bitches" "crazy day" "luv my gurls had the best day."

Ellie felt her stomach lurch and anger rising inside of her once again were they _trying_ to make her feel totally worthless? The 'old Ellie' would have just taken the fall and gone back but now she was over it…she was sick of being treated like just some dirt bag who didn't matter.

_The Harrington Home_

_Sunday, March 24 (Easter Sunday)_

_2:00pm_

"Mum why couldn't I just stay home?" Harry Webster asked as the Websters walked up the steps to the Harrington's house for their annual Easter gathering.

"Because Easter is a holiday that we spend with our close friends and you know that" Massie said.

"But Hailey is going to stalk me" Harry said.

"But you're soul mates" Luke teased.

"Just be nice to her Harry" James said.

"Just beat the shit out of her sister" Ellie muttered.

Massie rang the doorbell and Dylan shouted "Come in."

"Hey, hey, hey" Massie said.

"Hey! Omigosh you scared me for a sec Mass" Dylan said.

"You should know by now I'm always early" Massie said.

"I knew that" Dylan said smirking, as she turned to greet James before greeting Harry, Luke, and Ellie.

Before long everyone else arrived and Ellie could feel the knots start to build in her stomach as she saw her ex friends all hugging each other as they arrived. She knew they were just exaggerating to make her feel bad but she knew she had to stay strong.

"Ellie go be with your friends stop being so anti-social" Massie said and Ellie trudged in their general direction so it would appear she was making an effort.

"Ehmagawd you wanna hear an uber funny song" Kat said loudly.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"It's from some movie I was watching the other day it goes 'I CAN CHANGE I CAN CHANGE!'" Kat cackled and Ellie turned around and walked away.

"That was a little harsh" Tori said.

"Come on I was kidding" Kat said.

"I don't think Ellie would've considered it to be funny."

"Whatevs let's go see where Hailey is I wanna see if she's torturing Harry yet" Christina said smirking.

The PC: 2 walked over to where the younger kids were. Nick, Hailey, Leo, Alex, and Justin were sitting watching _Cartoon Network_ in the basement/ lounge room.

"Heyyy" Christina said.

"Go away! This is a secret club for those under the age of 13!" Hailey said.

"Whatevs" Kat said.

"You guys form clubs all the time so that means you can't be in ours!" Leo said.

"Puh lease Leo stop acting like you're sooo cool" Kat said.

"You guys do it all the time!" Justin said.

"Because we're older than you and we can" Tori said hitting her brother playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey Hailey, wanna go see Harry?" Christina asked.

"OKAY!" Hailey said jumping up and following her sister.

"This should be good" Natalie said.

"I know right" Christina said.

"Why? Have you spoken to him? Is he going to confess his love for me?" Hailey asked.

"Yep he's realized that you two belong together" Christina said snickering.

"You're cruel!" Kat whispered and Christina shrugged.

The girls walked over to where Harry, Paige, Luke, David, and…ELLIE were sitting talking about whether Hillside Definite School's High School exams were unfair.

"HARRY!" Hailey said running over to her 'crush.'

"Good luck" Paige said laughing.

"Hi Hailey" Harry said politely.

"A little birdie in a tree told me that you've learned that you love me" Hailey said.

"WHAT!" Harry said.

"I know it's true because we're soul mates" Hailey said.

"Can I just point out that #1 it's illegal for me to date you and #2 it's just plain creepy and I have no desire nor will I ever have the desire to date a seven year old."

"Almost eight!" Hailey protested.

Meanwhile Christina, Natalie, and Kat were standing there cracking up while Tori was just trying not to smile the slightest bit because she partly felt sorry for Hailey.

"You wanna join our discussion Hailey?" Paige asked.

"YEAH!" Hailey cheered.

Ellie just smirked at her brother who rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Christina had watched the whole scene fold out before her eyes. She actually found her little sister quite amusing sometimes and was especially good if she needed a distraction which she totally did right now.

"You guys wanna go to my room?" Natalie asked.

"Definitely" Christina, Kat, and Tori said.

When the girls got upstairs they went on Natalie's computer and got her camera before taking several pictures of each other and then posted them on Facebook.

"I cannawt believe that Ellie thinks that she can hang out with our older siblings now I mean who the hell does she think she is?" Kat said.

"I know right like she probably thinks that we're going to think she's cooler or something it's like no…is she really trying to impress us that much?" Christina asked.

"I think that she was just hanging out with them I wouldn't take it so defensively" Tori said.

"Whatevs I just about died with Hailey tho" Christina said.

"I know right…when did she even start liking him?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know the whole obsession started like a year ago" Christina said.

"Did anyone do that assignment for math in that stupid packet because I know for a fact I didn't" Kat said.

"I did…it was so hard I thought I was going to have a heart attack or something. I really cannot stand Mr. Stang" Tori said.

"He yelled at Ian for correcting him on how to pronounce his last name" Christina said.

"Ehmagawd seriously? Wow" Natalie said.

"You're telling me" Christina said.

"Girls! Come outside we're going to be eating in five minutes!" Dylan called and the girls scrambled downstairs mostly unsure of how the rest of the night would unfold.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD (In order to update I'd appreciate at least 3 reviews thanks) **


	18. Chapter 17

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Tuesday, March 27_

_12:00pm_

"Gawd you look like a chipmunk!" Christina said playfully hitting Ian's face as he pretended to have buck teeth.

"Oink, Oink" Ian said.

"I'm pretty sure chipmunks don't sound like pigs dude" Jack said.

"Dude" Ryan said.

"You are sooo weird" Kat said rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Wow babe you know I thought we had something…ya know? But I guess not huh? DO YOU NOT LOVE ME?" Ryan shouted jokingly and he put his arms around Kat who cackled.

"Sexual Harassment!" Seth shouted.

"Shut up Seth!" Ryan said and he put his head down on the table and pretended to cry while everyone at the table cracked up.

"It's OK Ryan you can tell everyone about your strange addiction" Kat said.

"NO!" Ryan said jokingly.

"C'mon Ryan we only want to help you" Natalie said.

"Call my lawyer!" Ryan said.

"Yes hello this is Mister Bate the lawyer or Ryan Stella" Ian said in an attempt to put on a Posh English accent and failing miserably.

"HAHAHA MISTER BATE!" Christina laughed.

"Har, har, har chuckle" Ryan said.

"I don't know what kind of pills you all took this morning but you are acting like a bunch of idiots" Tori said.

"Thanks Tor-Tori love you too" Natalie said.

"TOR-TOR!" Ryan shouted and sat next to Tori before tousling her hair.

_Not again!_ Tori thought in her head. She had been doing so well trying to get over Ryan and now she felt her crush slowly creeping back on her.

"Can you not?" Tori asked.

"Can I not, not?" Ryan asked.

"WHAT!" Kat said laughing.

"What?" Seth said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey! You no make fun of ma gurl!" Natalie said.

Seth responded by sticking his tongue out at Natalie and making a strange noise.

Natalie responded by jokingly glaring at him but inside that was the exact opposite of what she wanted to do.

Something that Christina and Kat told her was that when guys stick their tongue out at you that's usually a good sign or something. Up until now Natalie hadn't believed it but now maybe she did.

She was sick of just having good days with Seth and bad days with Seth she wanted something to become of it. Yes, he had asked her to the Valentine's Day Dance but that was a month and a half ago and nothing really ever became of that.

Sometimes she wondered how Christina could just be so confident even though Natalie knew on the inside she was nervous as hell whenever she was around her crush. Besides, Natalie was around boys wayyy more than Christina after all it was Natalie with the little brother not Christina.

Natalie could remember her mom telling her a story of the first time she, Christina, Kat, and Tori went to the pre-pre-school program at the Octavian Early Childhood Center. Natalie and Tori were the ones who went right up to the other little boys and started talking while Christina and Kat played with the other little girls.

Now, Natalie thought it was quite ironic as this was now just the other way around. She sometimes hated how she and Tori were sometimes just thrown aside and regarded as 'less' than Christina and Kat.

Part of her felt guilty for thinking those thoughts but she was almost positive her friends had thought that about each other anyway. Besides, it wasn't like her friends had telepathy and could read her mind and what not.

"Think fast!" Jack shouted and with that he threw a piece of bread at Tori.

"Hey!" Tori said and tossed it back at him.

"Ehmagawd guys no throwing food!" Ian said doing a perfect imitation of Christina who cackled.

"STOP!" she said laughing and falling against Ian's side.

"Don't really feel like it today" Ian said.

"Well start feeling like it soon" Christina said.

"What if I don't wanna feel like it?" Ian asked.

"Then you will suffer the consequences" Christina said trying to be serious and ended up laughing.

"Who are you and what have you done with the lovely and angelic Christina" Ian said.

Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, Ryan, Jack, and Seth all looked at him.

"She's not an angel she's the exorcist" Ryan said and Christina hit him.

"Ehmagawd I watched that film and it gave me nightmares for like a week but then again I was like eight so…"

"Your mom let you watch it when you were five?!" Jack asked.

"Me and my sister were home one night and we were watching it" Kat said even though she had seen the exorcist really six months ago.

"Ah now it all makes sense" Ryan said stroking a fake beard. "No I'm just playing."

"When are you not playing?" Kat asked.

"Shut the fuck up Kat" Ryan said.

Kat responded by curling her hand into a fist and raising the finger next to her pointer and ring finger.

The Fisher Home

Christina's Bedroom

Wednesday, March 28

9:28pm

"Breathe in and breathe out…focus only on the sound of my voice" the sound of Christina's meditation routine filled her earphones from her IPod.

She had been doing this nightly routine for about a year and a half now and was surprised at how much it actually worked because sometimes being alpha of the group really was exhausting.

Truth was if she didn't have her meditation she would likely go insane though the only nights she didn't do it was on Fridays which was when the PC: 2 had their weekly sleepovers.

"Now…think of your day's events and recall the decisions you've made. Think about the past and present and how the future will be affected" the voice said.

Thinking of the day's events was the last thing Christina wanted to do. Well the day overall wasn't bad it was more the week's events she didn't want to think about…it was the way she was treating her friends that she didn't want to think about.

No…not all of her friends just a certain one by the name of Ellie Webster. Christina wondered if she had done the right thing by giving Ellie a 'vacation time' from the PC: 2 which was code word for 'kicked out.'

Christina knew that while she may look like some kind of heartless bitch sometimes she truly and deeply cared about her friends because they weren't just her friends they were her sisters and when they were hurt she was hurt too and that included Ellie as well.

In all honesty she wasn't exactly sure what she could do in order to comfort Ellie and was feeling as if her friend had let her down in some way.

In her lifetime things had always been handed to Christina and people always sucked up to her except for one person and that was Ellie. Ellie never showed if she was hurt or not and you could never tell with her. Even though Christina would never admit it she did admire that about her friend and wished she could be like that.

But now all of the sudden her friend is showing sorrow and pain and Christina had no idea how to deal with that. She was used to doing it with her other friends but not Ellie. Truth was while she never showed her feelings Christina knew this much that Ellie could be a bit sensitive about certain things and Christina didn't want to upset her.

Christina recalled on Friday how Ellie had asked her what she would've done if Ian left and Christina had pondered that question all week…what would she have done? Would she really do what she'd said she'd do or would she be acting like her 'ex' friend?

Ugh! Now she saw what she meant by 'not thinking about the past's events,' Christina knew that as alpha her friends thought that she had the answers to everything and now she was beginning to see that she didn't.

"Screw that!" Christina said out loud. Maybe she didn't have the answers to everything but she was still the alpha and no one could ever take that away from her.

"Chrissy?" Christina heard a knock at the door and knew it was her mother probably telling her to go to bed soon.

"Yeah I know mom at 10:30 I'll be in bed k?" Christina said.

"That and I want to know how things are going. I feel like we barely talk about general life and stuff" Claire said.

"I don't know I mean like everyone's good I guess…why do _you_ care?" Christina asked.

"Because I'm your mother and I want to have involvement in my daughter's life. When I was younger my mom wasn't really involved in my life and I know I want to be involved in yours" Claire said.

"Um…OK?" Christina said.

Claire looked at her daughter. She may not be involved _that_ much in her daughter's social life but she knew this much to tell when something was bothering Christina "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Christina sighed.

"Christina Brianna Fisher" Claire said looking up at the ceiling.

"Alright, alright. I'm not so sure if I've done the right thing or not" Christina said.

"With what?" Claire asked.

"Well you know how you're always telling me stories of how when you were younger Aunt Massie would kick people out of the clique and then everyone would be friends again?" Christina asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well it's something similar but you probably wouldn't understand because it comes with a degree of alpha authority anyways if your friend was in a time of need and let's say you didn't know how to handle it but as the alpha everyone was expecting a million things from you what would you do?" Christina asked.

"Well I think you just have to trust your heart whatever the situation may be think to yourself 'is this the best way that I can be handling this or should I be handling it differently.' You're not perfect and no one expects you to be but you need to think to yourself if you're going to regret the way you're handling it or if you think you're doing it at your best."

'_You're Not Perfect' _echo, echo, echo the words were repeating like the word 'baby' in one of Justin Bieber's old songs.

Sometimes Christina couldn't help but truly wonder if her mom was just trying to reduce her to the LBR status Claire once was a child and maybe she was just jealous that her daughter had more success than her.

That had to be it because while she did know it was the truth. No human being had ever dared to say those three words to her face…ever.

The Fisher Home

Friday, March 30

10:30pm

"Ehmagawd so listen the funniest thing happened in gym" Kat said.

"This outta convince those who don't believe Mr. Wolver is a perv that he definitely is" Tori said.

"What did he do now?" Christina asked rolling her eyes.

"OK so we were walking into the lockeroom after class and you know how Mr. Wolver always hangs out in front of the girls' lockeroom right?" Kat asked.

"Right?" Natalie said.

"So he goes 'hey Serrano' and he's like looking down so I follow his eyes and he's fucking checking me out! How creepy is that!" Kat said.

"Hide yo kids hide yo wives" Natalie said.

"Totes but I was like dude…da faq, da faq" Kat said.

"You should've been like 'can I help you sir?'" Christina said smirking.

"Yes I'd like you to come with me into my office" Natalie said trying to impersonate Mr. Wolver.

"'Yeah Serrano it'll only take a second'" Tori said smirking.

"You would never get me into his office alone with him even if you paid me 9 billion dollars" Kat said.

"Fierce" Christina said.

"Totes" Kat said.

"Is it really that hard just to say 'totally'?" Tori asked.

"Extremely hard the pain is killing me" Kat said.

"What?" Natalie asked laughing.

"OMG so guess who Justin and Alex were hanging out with today after school" Tori asked.

"Who?" Christina, Natalie, and Kat asked.

"Kelly Thompson" Tori said.

"Ehmagawd! Jack's little sister!" Natalie said.

"Yeah, apparently they're all like best friends now so go figure" Tori said.

"I still think you two would be cute together" Christina said.

"NO! He's wayyy too good for me" Tori said.

"Come on Tori you deserve someone that's good too!" Kat said.

"Yeah Victoria" Natalie said in a Brooklyn accent.

"You used to like him" Tori pointed out to Christina.

"Yeah but I'm totes over him…well ahbviously I'm over him or else I wouldn't be going out with Ian but still just because I _used_ to like him doesn't mean you can't" Christina said.

"Exactly…it's not like she went out with him because 'ex-boyfriends are like off limits I mean that's just like the rules of feminism" Natalie said.

"Thank you for that, Gretchen" Tori said.

"Really Tori, Really?" Natalie asked playfully hitting her friend.

"Don't go all Ryan Stella on me please" Tori said.

"What?" Kat asked.

"Nevermind…forget I said anything" Tori said remembering that she was hiding the fact that she was harboring an on/off crush for Kat's current boyfriend per say.

"So, you guys doing anything for the Spring Break?" Natalie asked changing the subject.

"Yeah we're going to the Philippines to visit my dad's family" Kat said.

"My Uncle Harris, Aunt Angela and their two kids are coming to visit from California" Christina said.

"Ehmagawd is that the one that my mom had a crush on in seventh grade?" Kat asked.

"Yeah" Christina said smirking.

"My dad is going upstate for two days to train for the half marathon in New York City and to meet up with some friends but I think I'm pretty much just gonna chill with my food" Natalie said.

"I thought you said food was your enemy?" Tori asked.

"It's my irresistible enemy" Natalie said.

"You doing anything for break Tori?" Kat asked.

"I have no idea I mean it is a month away" Tori said.

"True dat" Natalie said.

"One of these days we _have_ to and I mean _have_ to go into the city for some shopping" Christina said.

"Totes" Kat said.

"And now we'll actually get to go to some descent stores if you know what I mean" Natalie said.

Tori wasn't sure if she knew what her friend was referring to but she had a general sense of it and she didn't exactly like it either. "That was nice Nat" Tori said sarcastically.

"I was kidding" Natalie said though Tori wasn't sure if she really was.

"I'm actually quite surprised that Cassid_ew_ didn't come over to yell at us and tell us what bitches we were being to Ellie" Christina said.

"I know right? Usually she's always butting into our business" Kat said.

"She just stands up for Ellie" Tori corrected.

"Speaking of which Ellie seems perfectly content hanging out with the LBRS" Natalie said.

"Which is unacceptable if you ask me I mean doesn't she realize that you can't find better quality at Hillside Def. than the PC: 2?" Christina asked.

"Whatevs if she's going to be like that then _forget her_" Kat said singing the last two words to Cee Lo Green's hit _Forget You_.

"No" Christina said jokingly as she hit Kat with a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Natalie declared and she and Tori joined in as the four girls hit each other with pillows.

Yet as much as the girls tried to ignore it…as much as they tried to cover it up there was still an eerie sense that someone was missing and they all knew it. It wasn't as if they didn't care it was because they believed that they were handling the situation the exact way it should be handled.

The only person who wasn't exactly so sure was Tori who as she continued to pelt Natalie with her pillow wondered _'would everything ever go back to normal?'_ because as of now it seemed like this was a problem her friends were just turning their backs on. Like all too many things in society nowadays.

**PLEASE REVIEW! =D **

**Authors Note: btw I'm considering changing my penname…should I or should I not? **


	19. Chapter 18

Hillside Definite School

Monday, April 2

1:45pm

Christina sat in French Class and wasn't so sure if she could be any more bored. She had heard Madame Rondeux recite countless amount of times the verb conjugation for the present perfect tense and if she had to hear another minute of it she was sure she would scream.

She felt a kick on her chair and turned around before smirking as she saw her crush/ boyfriend sitting behind her with his tongue stuck out at her.

"Can I help you?" Christina asked.

"Why are you staring at me…GAWD?" Ian said and he raised his hand jokingly.

"You're so kind" Christina said rolling her eyes.

"I'm so bored though"

"I hear you…Ehmagawd does she not realize we've heard her about her verbs like nine billion times. Does she have an obsession or something?" Christina asked.

"No idea" Ian said.

"Ugh…DUH, DUH, DUH" Christina shouted and the whole class cracked up.

"Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, Fisher avez-vous un problème?" Madame Rondeux asked.

"Um…yeah I already know the verbs" Christina replied.

"I'm glad that you know them but there are other students in the class."

"You're taking away from her education!" Ian asked.

"No Monsieur Hotz and this is a conversation between me and Christina not you" Madame Rondeux said.

"Well that was rude" Seth said from the back of the room.

"Monsieur Hubble, do you need to be sent out of the room?"

"No Madame" Seth answered.

"UGH I'M SO BORED!" Christina said.

"If I have to ask you one more time to leave you're out of here" Madame Rondeux said.

"OK" Christina said hopping up and getting out of the room.

"Snap" Ian said.

"You too."

"What? I didn't do anything!" Ian said.

"You're rudeness will not be tolerated in my classroom and when you two feel that you can control yourselves you may return" Madame Rondeux said closing the door in their faces.

"Rude" Ian said though it sounded more like 'rue.'

"We're so bad ass" Christina said sarcastically.

"I'm just glad to be out of that bitch's room I can't stand her" Ian said.

"I know right like…ugh" Christina said.

"Well now what are we supposed to do? I don't think she called intervention room" Ian said.

"Let's just walk around" Christina said.

"That's cool, that's cool" Ian said as he smacked Christina's butt and took her phone.

"HEY!" Christina shouted cackling.

"Hey!" Ian shouted in a mocking voice as he started scrolling through her messages.

"OMG can u believe this asshole?" Ian said reading a message Christina had sent to Natalie at the mall the other day.

"Yeah I was talking about you in case you didn't notice" Christina said.

"Wow ya know I thought we had something but I guess no huh?" Ian said.

"What?" Christina asked laughing.

"HEY! YOU TWO! What are you doing?" a security hall monitor asked.

"What?" Christina asked.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class?"

"Oh we're getting some fresh air" Ian said.

"Don't play smart with me" the monitor said.

"We're not" Christina said.

"Whatever."

Christina and Ian continued up the hall way until they reached the back wing where the music rooms were. Christina loved this feeling…the feeling of being free and especially because she was with Ian.

"Can I like have my phone back please?" Christina asked.

"Here babe" Ian said and he pretended to hand her the phone before snatching it back .

"You jackass!" Christina said.

"Jack Ass is my middle name" Ian said smirking.

Christina proceeded to jump onto his back and Ian fell to the floor before turning over.

"If we weren't at school I would say hook- up"

"Definitely" Christina said before taking her phone out of Ian's hand and with that the bell for last period rang and the two jumped up before sprinting to their next class.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Parking Lot_

_Tuesday, April 3_

_3:05pm_

Tori closed her locker and ran outside. Normally she never stayed past 2:50 but she had stayed for Art Club plus she had to pick up her little brothers from school.

The thoughts she had been thinking of swirled in her brain and she kept on thinking about Ellie and what a crap friend Tori was for ditching her.

What kind of real friend would do that? Sometimes Tori angered herself due to the fact that she was still so unsure how to stand up to others especially when she knew right from wrong. Not only that but she missed her friend. She missed having someone else sane in the PC: 2.

Without Ellie, Tori now only saw how truly disconnected she had been from the clique. It seemed as if she and Ellie were kind of a separate group from Christina, Natalie, and Kat.

It wasn't that she wanted to choose a side she just wished everyone could get along but she knew that there was something she had to do before she started wishing. Something her mom had always taught her was standing around wishing and waiting never did anything you had to make it happen instead.

Tori looked around and tried to spot Ellie who usually was waiting for Luke at this time since her brother was on the high school boys' soccer team and was usually practicing.

She spotted her friend sitting on a bench that was in the row outside in between the middle and high schools on the narrow walkway. She was picking at a shrub which sat beside it and Tori could see she was mumbling something.

If she didn't know any better she would've guessed Ellie was insane but Tori knew she only did that when she was lonely. Part of her wondered how her friends just thought it was OK to abandon one of their best friends in a time of need and up until now she never would've guessed them to be this cruel.

So, like any person entering a tough situation she swallowed her pride and bit her tongue before walking over to Ellie and saying "hey."

Ellie glanced up and looked confused "hi."

"Can I sit here?" Tori asked.

"You don't have to ask" Ellie said as she slid over and went back to picking the leaves off one by one. Sharp pieces of green shrub fell onto her lap but Ellie didn't seem to notice. Either that or she just didn't care as Tori guessed.

She took a deep breath "so uh what's been up with you?"

Ellie turned and looked at her "oh I thought you were going to tell me to go away" she cracked a small smile "I guess I'm alright. I've been hanging out with Cassidy's group at lunch but it's not the same I guess."

"Did you really think I was that cruel?" Tori asked.

Ellie just shrugged "you? Never but then again I'm not really so sure of anything these days."

Tori bit her lip again "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ditching you and being a follower as you would say. It wasn't right and I know you're probably thinking that I'm a terrible friend but I felt like shit after doing what I did. I really didn't want to ditch you and I didn't want you to be out of the PC: 2 and I should've said something when Christina did that. I'm sorry for being mean at Easter and not trying to include you and more so I'm sorry for just completely shutting you out and acting like everything's fine because it's not. We're not the Pretty Committee 2 without you…we're just Christina, Natalie, Kat, and Tori."

Based on the expression on Ellie's face Tori guessed that she was pissed off but Ellie didn't open her mouth and start yelling at Tori, telling her what a bitch she was and how she should go away or how she had no right to come and just apologize and basically tell Ellie to come back to the PC: 2

But she didn't instead Ellie said "I get it, Christina can be influential sometimes and yeah it is hard to stand up to her. I mean remember when Kat got kicked out and how we all sorta remained silent for a while…though eventually we all kind of spoke to Christina but still I guess it's an alpha thing I dunno."

"Friends? "Tori asked.

"Normally I would say no but since you're Tori I guess it's alright."

"Really Ellie?" Tori asked.

"Yeah…really" Ellie said. "So why'd you stay after school anyway?"

"Art Club."

"Since when were you such an artist? You always told me how terrible at drawing you were" Ellie said.

"I went just this once but I don't think I'll be going back" Tori said.

Ellie smirked, "is everyone just acting like everything's normal?"

"Pretty much but it's still like someone's missing because trust me you weren't just that quiet little British girl who we never looked at if that's how you felt."

"Maybe we all just needed a break?"

Tori shrugged "I guess so."

"How have things been with Ryan?" Ellie asked.

"Ugh it's sucks. One minute I like him and the next I don't. It's not like I would ever have a shot with him anyways since he's going out with Kat but still whenever I see them together it still hurts."

"That's normal…you're not going to get over him in a week it's going to take a while. Maybe when summer vacation comes it'll be better since you won't see him for a while. And anyways you can do much better than him" Ellie said.

Tori sighed, "I know he can be a dick sometimes but I don't really know what it is there's still something there and I can't get over him."

"Try looking at pictures of One Direction…that might help" Ellie said smirking.

"Ellie!" Tori hit her friend playfully on the shoulder.

It was no secret all of the girls loved the band but out of the PC: 2 only Tori and Ellie had realized the cold hard fact that while they wished it were true they would probably never meet the boys.

"I was only suggesting" Ellie said.

"Uh huh whatever you say" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Remember last year when I was trying to get over Andrew?" Ellie asked and Tori nodded. "Well you told me what?"

Tori looked at her friend as if to say 'really?' but nonetheless responded with "if he doesn't see how much your worth and how lucky he is then screw him."

"Exactly…screw him he doesn't realize how lucky he _was_ to have you like him" Ellie said.

Tori sighed but this time it wasn't sad. She was actually happy now because not only had she reconciled with her friend but she may have found a way to finally get over Ryan once and for all.

_The Webster Home_

_Wednesday, April 4_

_8:45pm_

Sometimes Ellie wondered why she bothered herself with things she knew weren't true. She was a worrier and knew she would always be one so there was no point trying not to.

She had been worried that Tyler would ditch her for Kat and he didn't (surprisingly), she had been worried that her mum would be all up her arse about the whole PC: 2 situation, and she had been worried that she would never become friends with Tori again.

As she put her headphones in her ears and put on _Case Closed_ by Little Mix. As she listened to the words it made her think of Tyler.

While he was here she realized she took him for granted a bit, just the basic of having someone who believed her problems and treated her special. She knew that he had left a print on her heart and she would never forget him.

The conversation she had had the day earlier with Tori suddenly popped into her mind of 'how it hurt and you didn't know why' except Ellie knew why it hurt yet it would stay buried because she knew no one would ever understand.

No one would understand why someone like him would be so special to her after all like Christina had said to her just two days after he left 'he's just a boy, Ellie.' In a way it made her angry as she knew Christina probably would be acting the same way she would if Ian left.

Ellie closed her eyes and tried not to think of the 'joys' of being in seventh grade. By the way her two brothers had described their experiences she would've thought it was another world but then again they were boys and boy world was definitely different from girl world.

"ELLIE! Come downstairs this instant!" Ellie could hear her mother's voice ordering her to come downstairs and groaned before getting up and going down the stairs.

"Yes mum?"

"I was just out picking up something from the shop and I saw Christina, Natalie, Katherine, and Tori walking and laughing why were you not with them?" Massie asked.

"Ehm…I was studying?" Ellie said more like it was a question rather than an answer.

"Since when do you study?"

"Since there's a math test tomorrow" Ellie replied simply.

"Tell me the truth right now" Massie said and by her tone Ellie could tell she was serious.

"I got kicked out of the group" Ellie muttered to the floor.

"What?" Massie asked.

"I got kicked out of the PC: 2" Ellie said.

"KICKED OUT! YOU GOT KICKED OUT OF THE…! What did you do?" Massie said.

"Ehm they said I was being too much of a mope."

"And why is that?" Massie asked.

Ellie just shrugged, it wasn't like her mum needed to know _everything_ and frankly Ellie was positive she didn't care.

Massie on the other hand was all too familiar with the teenage inner mind but decided to let the reason go unquestioned. She was more concerned with the fact that Ellie was practically friendless at the moment. "Who kicked you out?"

"Christina, ya know since she's the alpha" Ellie said.

"UGH! I am so calling Aunt Kuh laire right now!" Massie shouted.

"Mum No! You can't do that!" Ellie said.

"I want to know why she thinks that she had the right to kick my daughter…_my_ daughter out of the group it's not like she's the alpha!" Massie said.

"She kind of is" Ellie muttered almost positive her mum couldn't hear her.

"I meant Kuh laire!" Massie said.

Watching as Massie furiously dialed the Fisher's number, Ellie wanted to go into her room and hide under her bed her mum was a grown woman who did not need to be acting like a twelve year old. Couldn't Massie just let Ellie live her childhood the way she wanted to? Or was she really that stuck in the past?

"Hi Christina its Aunt Massie is your mum home?" Massie asked in her slight English accent.

"What's mum's problem?" Luke asked coming down the stairs.

"You don't want to know" Ellie said.

"Girl drama" Luke said in an obnoxious voice.

Ellie just glared at her brother and nodded "mum's lost her bottle because of some problems within the PC: 2 it's quite stupid but then again I'm pretty sure she thinks she's still a twelve year old."

"Respect your elders!" Luke said sarcastically.

"Shut your cakehole!"

"Some people never learn" Luke said as he walked away shaking his head.

Meanwhile as she sat on the stairs Ellie could hear her mother talking…well talking was the wrong word, aggressively speaking was more like it. Her mother was aggressively speaking to Claire followed by a brief pause of silence and then more.

Ellie went back up the stairs wondering if the behavior was really necessary but then again she didn't seem to know about anything anymore.

**Please Review XD!**


	20. Chapter 19

_Hillside Definite School_

_Thursday, April 5_

_7:50am _

"It legit took my mom like an hour to calm down and the she was still yelling at me like what the eff? Like MYOB seriously MAGAWD," Christina said as she was telling her friends of the previous evening.

"I don't understand how the hell did Aunt Massie find out? I mean does she stalk Ellie or something?" Natalie asked.

"Highly unlikely" Tori said.

"Ellie probably was a baby and was like '_oh alpha mother my new alpha friends have kicked me out because I'm am LBR and now I want you to call her mom and get revenge for me!_'" Kat said.

"What does she think we're five year olds I mean come awn?" Christina said.

"Wait so Aunt Claire _yelled_ at you?" Tori asked.

"Well Aunt Massie called last night and my mom was like what? Because you know I like never tell her crap about my life because it's none of her business. So Aunt Massie is screaming about how dare she kick Ellie out of the clique or whatever and then my mom comes running to my room saying 'how dare you betray your friend' or something like that and then my dad goes into this whole spiel of how 'important Massie's friendship is to my mother' and how 'The Websters are practically family and I should treat Ellie with respect' like my ass stop butting into my life bitches you guys are so lucky you have normal families" Christina said.

"Wait so are Aunt Claire and Aunt Massie fighting or what?" Kat asked.

"I dunno I really don't give two shits anyway" Christina said.

Natalie and Tori shrugged while Kat just slightly laughed much like she usually did in uncomfortable situations

"You OK, Kat?" Tori asked.

"Yeah it's just that I was talking to Ryan last night on ooVoo and he was chatting someone else on Facebook and when I asked who it was he said 'Tyler' and I was just thinking of the old crush I used to have on him…ugh never again!"

"Amen" Christina said.

"How have things been going with you and…_Ian_" Natalie asked smirking.

"Haha Ehmagawd we almost hooked up in school on Monday because we got kicked out of French it was hysterical I was dying."

"I can only imagine I remember when you used to say that Ellie should like him" Kat said.

"Ehmagawd no freaking way she can back off my man" Christina said.

"Remember the time we went to Great Adventure and they went on Kingda Ka together?" Natalie asked.

"Ehmagawd that was back when I liked Jack…EW!" Christina said.

"Speaking of the devil, look there she is right now!" Natalie said smirking at Christina who rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers signaling for the other girls to follow her.

Ellie was standing at her locker putting her books away and she tried not to look at her ex friends (except one) approached her looking like they might eat her alive. She knew that the only way to show Christina that she didn't completely own her was to keep calm and carry on.

"Hey E-_LIE_" Christina sneered.

"Hi?" Ellie asked.

"Listen I don't know how old you think that we are but if you think that your previously 'alpha MUMMY' can get you back into the PC: 2 you are sadly mistaken" Christina said.

"Ehm…OK?" Ellie asked again.

Christina rolled her eyes, "do you think I'm retarded? I know that your mom called last night and let me tell you this she really upset my mom."

"What you think I told her to do that? You know how my mum gets she overreacts to everything" Ellie said.

"Puh lease like we're going to believe you" Natalie said.

"I mean we all knew you were a little young for your age but seriously running to mommy? I thought we were wayyy past that" Christina smirked.

"Guys come on" Tori said.

"Tori, is siding with baby E-LIE? maybe you can go back to pre-school with her as well?" Christina asked laughing and loving the roll she was on.

"Well I'm telling you guys the truth" Ellie said softly.

"'_Well I'm telling you guys the truF_' baby can't even pronounce her words right!" Natalie said but then she wondered if making fun of Ellie's accent was going a little overboard and the look in Christina's eyes told her it had been so a little bit.

"But seriously do you like know how much trouble I'm in? My mom gave me a whole damn lecture about the 'importance of friendship' so before you go crying to mommy here's a few words of wisdom, why don't you just sulk in your little brain and don't even bother thinking about us while we're gone because while I know you probably miss us terribly being a tattletaling baby isn't going to get you back with us isn't that right girls?" Christina asked.

"Right" Natalie and Kat chorused.

"Right? _Tori?_" Christina said.

"Right" Tori muttered unable to look Ellie in the face.

"Good I think we're done here…tootles" Christina said and she snapped her fingers as the PC: 2 walked away in sync as if they were models on the runway.

"That was a little overboard don't you think?" Tori asked.

Christina sighed, "when you need to get your message across sometimes it's better being a little mean which by the way I wasn't because I was just sticking up for my mom."

"Since when do you care so much about your mom?" Natalie asked.

"Since now" Christina said but truth was she just didn't want to feel like her alpha authority was threatened. She knew Massie was still the ultimate alpha and having to measure up to her was going to be a difficult task Christina struggled with her whole life and she did _nawt_ need that reminder right now.

"Hey! I think I know those girls!" Ian shouted down the hallway.

"I don't know I think I saw them on some Wanted Posters downtown" Ryan said.

"Wanted by you" Kat said winking and Ryan pulled her into a hug.

"So what are you girls up to?" Ian asked after he hugged Christina and had his arm around her waist.

"Not much we're just having our morning talk about how retarded you guys are" Natalie said.

"Me? Retarded? Nah! You just can't accept my swag. I guess it's too much for you to handle" Ryan said.

"Yeah totally" Kat said sarcastically.

"You're doubting me…well then" Ryan said.

Kat cackled "you weirdo!"

Ryan responded by licking her arm and Kat shrieked.

"Geez Ryan you'd think you were assaulting her" Seth said coming over with Jack.

"It's not assaulting if you say 'surprise' before you do it" Ryan said poking the side of Kat's face.

"You are sick Ryan Stella" Tori said.

"I'm sick because I'm burning up" Ryan said winking "OHH!"

"Full of yourself much?" Kat asked.

"Oh I'm full of myself" Ryan said smirking ever so slightly and Kat wacked him.

"Must you Ryan?" she asked cackling.

"I'm sexy and I know it" Ryan said.

"Girl, look at that body" Ian said singing.

"I work out" Ryan said showing his muscles while Kat just continued to cackle and Christina just rolled her eyes. As long as her friend wasn't crushing on her man that was OK…even if her friend's crush was a complete perv.

_The Serrano Home_

_Kat's Bedroom_

_Friday, April 6_

_4:30pm_

"But seriously he's so hot though" Kat said as she sat in her bedroom talking to her cousin, Rita who lived in Spain where it was ten thirty at night but since Rita was 14 she was allowed to stay up till whenever she wanted. Besides, Rita's private school didn't start until 9 in the morning anyways so she could sleep late if she was tired.

"Isn't he the boy you got into a whole fight over with friend Tori?" Rita asked.

"Sí cousin" Kat said.

Rita laughed, "I speak English you know?"

"I know just thought I'd speak both" Kat said.

"So how is your group of little friends speaking of?" Rita asked.

"Ugh don't get me started there's wayyy to much drama."

"When is there not?" Rita asked.

"Don't be mean!" Kat said laughing.

"Just pointing out a mere fact" Rita said.

"Haha Whatevs" Kat said and she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called and her mom, Alicia came into the room and sat down on her daughter's bed.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked.

"Yeah…sure" Kat said and then she turned back to the computer screen "I got to go since my mom wants to talk to me talk to you soon" she said to her cousin who said goodbye and she too logged off.

"Ehmagawd I just got off the phone with Aunt Massie geez I thought when I turned sixteen this kind of stress was over and done with" Alicia said.

"Why are _you_ getting involved it's my group of friends" Kat said.

"Well I mean it still isn't right what you girls did to Ellie how would you like it if your friends just kicked you out of the group huh?" Alicia asked.

"They did that a few weeks before Thanksgiving…remember?" Kat asked.

"Oh that I remember but still they had a reason for that Massie said you just kicked Ellie out for no reason" Alicia said.

"You don't know the whole story!" Kat snapped.

"No need to get snappy young lady" Alicia said firmly "maybe I don't know the whole story but I don't want you to turn into one of those girls who is so-so with her friends and isn't loyal because that is nawt how I raised you."

"Calm your tits mom I'm not Paige" Kat said.

"We're not talking about Paige we're talking about you" Alicia said.

"Ehmagawd why do you, guys all feel like you need to be involved in our lives like seriously get over it!" Kat shouted.

"Because it involves us too whether you like it or not. I just want to find out the whole story from you because it's turning into one of those 'chose a side' things like from when I was a girl in the Pretty Committee."

"Let me guess you're siding with Aunt Massie?" Kat asked.

"I'm not siding with anyone because like you said this is none of my business all I'm saying is make sure that you don't lose a good friend because when you're young that happens a lot…your judgment is clouded and you don't realize a lot of things so just make sure you do the right thing…k?" Alicia asked.

"Whatevs mom" Kat said rolling her eyes.

"Aren't you going to the sleepover tonight?" Alicia asked.

Kat nodded, "yeah but I don't have to be there until six thirty you know that oh and btw if you think I'm going to be the one who goes all 'righteous' on Christina you are sadly mistaken."

"Don't put words in my mouth and what made you think I thought that?" Alicia asked.

"Well because you're old so you old people are all about 'right this' and 'right that' and being all nice all the time" Kat said.

Alicia did a double take, "_I'm _old? May I remind you that I was in fact once twelve?"

"Yeah but that was like ninety years ago" Kat said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are just a clone of me or if I just raised you too much like I was raised" Alicia said.

"Why do you say that?" Kat scoffed.

"Because that was exactly the kind of stuff I used to say to my mother haha sometimes I wonder where the hell I got you from" Alicia said.

"From you" Kat muttered.

Alicia laughed "well that but I was wondering about other things."

Kat just shook her head "well thanks for the lecture now if you'll excuse me I was kind of in the middle of an ooVoo chat session with Rita."

"It's eleven at night in Spain" Alicia said.

"So? Prima Nina lets her stay up till whenever she wants" Kat said.

"I wasn't talking about that I was just saying" Alicia said holding her hands up.

"Um OK well can you get out?" Kat asked.

"Surely Se norita" Alicia said as she exited the room.

_The Webster Home_

_Sunday, April 8_

_6:30pm_

Up until this point after her friend's ditched her Ellie didn't really suffer from boredom up until now. She didn't just have the option of going out with her friends whenever she wanted anymore since Cassidy mostly hung out with her family on weekends and so did Cassidy's other friends.

It wasn't like hanging out with her family was a bad thing they just made things a bit difficult sometimes especially her mum who Ellie never really felt quite a connection with. She had always envied Tori's relationship with her mother since they were close.

Ellie couldn't help but think that she did miss the PC: 2, she missed feeling a part of something special, feeling like maybe in a sense she did belong.

It wasn't like she didn't like Cassidy's friends she liked them fine. Laura and Tessa included her for the most part though Joslyn was a little colder. Cassidy told her that it was because Joslyn sometimes went into 'wannabe mode' where she wanted to be in Christina's clique.

Sometimes though when one of them would say something they would all laugh at the inside joke and Ellie's insides ached for the familiarity of the PC: 2 where she usually understood the inside jokes while she didn't always find them funny.

What annoyed her most was that she was getting blamed for the fact that her mum overreacted to practically everything involving Ellie's social life which made her ex friends hate her even more.

In her head Ellie began to list the reasons why she should be suffering 1. She was an idiot 2. She was a bad friend 3. She was a dumbarse 4. She was a loser 5. She was coming out of her shy shell and 6. She was a mope.

"Knock, knock" Ellie turned to see her older brother, Harry standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Hullo" Ellie muttered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Ellie said unconvincingly.

"If I didn't know any better I would've thought you were pulling one of your 'attention seeker' moments" Harry said.

"If you're trying to make me feel worse you're definitely helping" Ellie said.

"Wait…what? What's making you so upset?"

"You know how I got kicked out of the PC: 2?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"Well I miss them that's all" Ellie said.

"Well whatever you do I don't want you running back to them" Harry said.

"I know but…sometimes do you ever feel like there's no option but the wrong one?" Ellie asked.

Harry sighed, "Sometimes I guess but you need to wait for them to apologize because they need to see that you are tougher than they think."

"But what if I don't want to be that girl anymore? I don't want to be the quiet girl who just acts like everything's all happy and dandy. I'm sick of people making a profile of me before they get to know me you wanna know what they said when they kicked me out? 'We want the _old Ellie_ back' what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean huh?" Ellie asked.

"Be who you want to be and don't listen to other people" Harry said.

"That's what dad always says but mum always has this idea that I'm supposed to take over from where she left off I feel like I'm always letting her down."

"Trust me I'd rather have a sister who's like you than a sister who's all bratty" Harry said.

"Thanks" Ellie said.

"No problem" Harry said hitting the back of her head as he walked out of the room and Ellie just smirked.

**Please Review XD! **


	21. Chapter 20

_Hillside Definite School_

_Monday, April 9 _

_7:50am_

The hallway was a bit more crowded than usual as the PC: 2 walked through the doors of their school after being dropped off by Christina's driver, Harold. As the girls continued down the hallway it seemed as if every single person they past stopped, pointed, and stared.

"Is one of my hairs out of place?" Christina asked patting her head.

"No, is there you know on the back of my skirt?" Kat asked gesturing to her pleated plaid skirt which was part of the school uniform.

"No" Christina said then she rolled her eyes "they're probably just admiring our gorgeousness and are jealous that they'll never look like that."

"True dat" Natalie said.

As soon as they established that point Christina walked past a locker of sixth graders who giggled and one walked up to her. "What was it like?" they asked.

"What was _what_ like?" Christina asked.

"Giving head to Dustin Thompson" the second girl whispered.

"Excuhuse me?" Christina asked.

"Nevermind" the sixth grader said and she walked away with her face about as red as a tomato.

"LBR much?" Christina asked her friends who just shrugged.

"Where did they come up with that random stuff?" Tori asked.

"No idea probably just desperate to talk to me that's all" Christina said as she smoothed another coat of lip gloss on her lips.

"Hey foxy" an eighth grade boy said as he walked by the PC: 2.

"Desperate much? I'm already taken" Kat shouted back.

"I was talking to her" the boy said gesturing towards Christina.

"I'm taken too nice try" Christina said.

"What are you not admitting to it? The whole school knows" the boy said.

"The whole school knows _what_?" Christina asked.

"That you gave Dustin Thompson and three other football players BJs on Saturday night" the boy said.

"WHAT! Excuse me but are you a magician?" Christina asked.

"No" the boy said.

"Then why the hell are you pulling random stories out of a hat" Christina said.

"It's not random I heard it from my friend who I think heard it from his little sister in your grade" the boy said.

"Ugh are people really that desperate to get my attention?" Christina asked.

"They are now" the boy said licking his lips.

"Ugh!" Christina said storming away.

"You didn't really do that did you?" Kat asked.

"Of course not! What do you think I am some desperate slut? Ehmagawd I wonder if Ian heard this!" Christina asked.

Natalie, Kat, and Tori all bit their lips nervously.

"GUYS! This is seriously my whole relationship with Ian might be in jeopardy! And what if Jack thinks I gave his brother a BJ?" Christina asked.

"I highly doubt they'd believe it" Tori said.

"You never know everyone else does and apparently the whole school 'knows' who the hell spread this?" Christina asked.

"Probably Ellie. She's probably trying to get revenge or something" Kat said.

"I don't think Ellie would do something like that it's just not her" Tori said.

"True dat" Natalie said.

Kat just shrugged "maybe she's not the innocent little girl everyone perceives her to be."

"Maybe it was Sophi Baxter? Or Bailey Hurley?" Tori suggested.

"My bet is that it was probably one of them rather than Ellie" Christina said.

"Well right now I think you have a bit of a bigger problem" Natalie said.

"Why?" Christina asked.

"Because Ian is coming over here right now and he doesn't exactly look very thrilled" Natalie said.

Christina buried her face in her hands and wondered why on Earth the universe was deciding to punish her today.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Mrs. Hampton's Spanish Room_

_Tuesday, April 10_

_1:00pm_

Ellie didn't exactly like to hate school but when it came to her Spanish class she kind of had no choice.

The subject itself wasn't all that bad since Ellie was quite good at languages it was just the people in her class that made her want to scream and today wasn't any different.

Not only that but her seat was in the front right in front of the most annoying kid in the class named, Richie Latolli and Bailey Hurley's desk was right next to hers.

"Ello guvna!" Richie said in a mockney (fake cockney) accent and going in to high five Ellie who just stared at his hand.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked.

"Is vat really necessareh!" Richie said making fun of Ellie's accent which he often did.

Ellie just shrugged and tried to ignore him which usually would make him stop if Bailey wasn't in the room yet but unfortunately she was.

"Hey guvna can I have some fish and chips please?" she asked in the same 'accent' that Richie had.

"Or tea I'd like some tea and biscuits" Richie said laughing with his other friend, Bruce who sat in the desk behind him.

"Por favor, sentarse en tus asientos asignados, Clase" Señora Hampton said.

"Wha-wha-what?" Bailey asked.

"We no speake Español Señora!" Richie said.

"Richie, don't be rude" Señora Hampton said "and I asked all of you to please sit in your assigned seats that goes for everyone including you Señorita Hurley."

Bailey, who had been sitting at an empty desk near where her friends were sitting huffed but nonetheless agreed to sit in her seat.

Usually, to pass the time Ellie tended to think about whatever first came to her mind. When Tyler used to be here and it was a day she had Social Studies sixth period Ellie used to think about him since it usually made time go faster. But now she sat thinking about why this class just sucked arse.

They were learning about vocabulary dealing with cars today and about halfway through the class Bailey turned to Richie and whispered "so did you hear about what Slutstina did on Saturday?"

"Yeah and apparently I heard it was really good haha" Richie said.

Immediately Ellie knew that they were talking about her ex-best friend. She had heard about the rumor earlier in the hallway from Cassidy who heard it from her friend Bill in eighth grade. While apparently everyone else seemed to think it was true Ellie didn't believe it for a second.

"Go up to her she'd probably give you one" Bailey said.

"Aren't you friends with her guvna?" Richie asked Ellie.

"I dunno" Ellie said.

"She doesn't have any friends Richie didn't you know that" Bailey said cackling.

Ellie could feel rage continuing inside of her but she decided to ignore it though if they said one more-

"Isn't Christina going out with Ian Hotz? If she's doing that kind of stuff with seniors then she must've fucked him already" Richie said.

THAT DID IT even though technically she wasn't Christina's friend anymore she still felt compelled to stand up for her.

"You guys don't even know what you're talking about" Ellie said softly at first.

"I thought you just said that you and Christina weren't friends" Richie asked.

"Still how do you know what you're saying is true? You could've just heard it from some person who has nothing better to do then go spread rumors about someone" Ellie said.

Richie laughed, "Shut up guvna."

"All I'm saying is before you open up your mouth to spread things about someone you should check where you hear the information from because you don't know what you're saying. You don't even know the whole story and for all you know it could all be false."

"Shut up Ellie this is none of your business" Bailey said.

"Why are you telling me to shut up? I thought this was America aren't people supposed to be able to talk without being oppressed by the government?" Ellie asked innocently and she was shocked at the change in character that had occurred within about five minutes.

"Ugh you're _such_ a nerd. Maybe you should just go back to Scotland of wherever the hell you came from and leave us all in peace" Bailey said.

"She's going to have to go tell the Queen you said that Bailey" Richie said.

Ellie just looked up at the ceiling which was something she often did when she needed a prayer. "Make fun of me all you want just stop talking about Christina because whatever you're saying it's not true.

"OK" Bailey said and with that she began to hurl all sorts of slurs at Ellie who just sat there and ignored it all.

"Bailey! What are you doing?" Señora Hampton asked.

"Nothing I was just being playful gosh!" Bailey said.

'_Ignorant could be another word' _Ellie thought to herself.

"Hey guvna I have a question?" Richie asked.

"Yes?" Ellie asked softly.

"Isn't your last name, Webster? So like doesn't that mean that you invented the web or something?"

Ellie just shrugged "sorry, no."

"She's a spider Richie duh!" Bailey said.

"AHH!" Richie screamed in a girly voice.

"Richie, Bailey, Ellie is there a problem?" Señora Hampton asked.

"NO!" Richie said.

"No ma'am" Ellie said softly.

"Then get back to work."

Ellie looked at the clock which hung in the back corner of the wall. It looked so old and out of place next to the newly painted classroom walls. The little hand was on the one and the big hand was on the 4 which meant that it was 1:20. Ellie just groaned since this meant that there was still twenty minutes of the period left.

However, there was a person sitting in the back of the room…a quiet person who maybe wasn't noticed as much but he had heard every word that the quiet little girl in the front had said that was so out of character for her and he wasn't going to let that go…not at all.

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Front Garden_

_Tuesday, April 10_

_3:05pm_

"Wait so has Ian said anything to you?" Kat asked Christina as the girls were making their way out of the building after a second day in school after the rumor drama.

"He doesn't believe me…he thinks I'm lying can you believe him? And Jack keeps giving me these evil glares though what's funny is that ever since 5th period no one has come up to me or anything…at all." Christina said.

"I just have one thing to say and that is that the people at HDS are definitely gullible for sure" Tori said.

"Ya think?" Christina asked.

"Stating the obvious much?" Natalie asked.

Tori just shrugged, "it's what I always do." And the PC: 2 just smirked.

"Psst Christina!" Christina could make out the sound of a familiar voice which she had not heard for a while say her name.

"I think _someone's_ calling you" Natalie said.

"No? Really? You're a genius Nat" Christina said and started laughing along with the rest of the girls.

"Christina Fisher I am talking to you!" the voice said again.

So Christina just sighed and walked towards the tree near the first bench where her crush/ boyfriend, Ian was standing.

"Hi" Christina purred.

"Hi" Ian said biting his lip awkwardly.

"So what? You're speaking to me now? Asking me to beg for forgiveness?" Christina asked.

"Pretty much I can't believe what a gullible asshole I was" Ian said.

"Why would you believe that in the first place?" Christina asked.

"I dunno because Jack said that he knew his brother got it from someone but he didn't know who and after that rumor went around he didn't know if it was you or not" Ian said.

"So it was Jack who started the rumor?" Christina asked.

"Hell no! I think it was Bailey Hurley" Ian said.

"Figures…dumb bitch" Christina said.

"She's annoying" Ian said.

"You don't have to tell me" Christina said then she smirked "so…are we good again?"

"Of course" Ian said as he kissed her lips and Christina felt her heart flutter though it did every time they kissed. It kind of reminded her of the song '_Everytime We Touch_' by Cascada.

"Quick question" Christina asked.

"Yeah?"

"What made you want to believe the rumor was fake? Just asking" Christina said.

"Oh well, Jack told me that he was in Spanish and he heard Ellie saying to Richie and Bailey that they 'should know what they're talking about before they say anything' or something like that" Ian said.

"Wait…what?" Christina asked.

"Ellie ya know Webster said to Richie and Bailey that they should know what they're talking about before they say false things" Ian said.

"Ellie? You mean the Ellie that went out with Tyler?" Christina asked.

"Why past tense?" Ian asked.

"Nevermind" Christina said.

She was still awestruck that her best friend scratch that _ex_ best friend would do something like that for her when Christina knew that she had been nothing but a bitch to Ellie. She had deserted her in a time of need and yet the tables were somewhat reversed and Ellie didn't go seeking for revenge?

'_When I'm gone, When I'm gone, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone'_ Christina heard her ringtone of the Cups song from Pitch Perfect and saw that Harold was calling her.

"Crap! I completely forgot. I have to run since Harold and the girls are waiting to go I'll see you tomorrow k?" Christina asked.

"K" Ian said smirking.

The car ride to everyone's houses was rather awkward and silent since the girls never really talked in front of Harold since he always scolded them no matter what they said.

Christina frantically sent out a text to the other girls.

**Christina: **guess ? I just found out

**Natalie: **?

**Kat:**?x2

**Tori: **?x3

**Christina:** the reason the rumors stopped wuz bc of Ellie

**Tori: **?x10

**Kat:** lol dying

**Natalie: **I don't think shes jokin Kat

**Tori: **y wud she be

**Kat: **idk

**Christina: **it's true Ian told me tht she stood up to RICHIE AND BAILEY telling them quote 'they should know what they're talking about before they start saying things'

**Natalie: **damn

**Tori:** damn now I feel like shit for how we've been treating her

**Kat: **same here

**Christina: **ik she cud have easily confirmed them since people do know tht we're friends

That wasn't the only questions spinning in Christina's mind she had about a million more. But there were probably about a million more that would go unanswered that is unless she spoke directly to Ellie herself.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD!**


	22. Chapter 21

_Hillside Definite School_

_Wednesday, April 11_

_12:35pm_

Christina waited in front of the cafeteria door for Ellie to show up with either Cassidy or one of Cassidy's LBR friends though the fact that her ex best friend was hanging out with LBRS wasn't exactly the reasons he was looking for her.

Maybe she was making this wayyy more of a big deal then it was but then again she truly saw maybe what a bitch she had been to Ellie and how she shouldn't throw away a clearly good friend.

She only hoped that she wasn't too late and that Ellie was willing to be 'apologized too' because if Ellie dissed Christina then it would be her who was the LBR and not Ellie.

"I'm telling you if Mrs. Talia thinks that she can just go on a skiing vacation for the week and then scream at us for not getting any work done because the substitute told us we didn't have any then she can just take her opinion and shove it up her arse if she's going to call us 'stupid'!" Ellie's voice could clearly be heard since after all there was no other girl in the school who talked like her.

Christina couldn't help but feel herself smile as she saw Ellie was still the same debater not afraid to speak her mind. Come to think of it the more she thought about why Ellie had been kicked out of the PC: 2 the more ridiculous it sounded.

As the clicking of the girls' shoes on the tile floor became clearer Christina knew that it was now or never yes, maybe seeking out the attention of her ex best friend was 'LBR like' but she didn't really have a choice.

As Ellie, Cassidy and Cassidy's other friend Tessa turned the corner that led to the door to the cafeteria Christina made her move.

"Hello girls" she said sweetly.

"Oh look its _Christina_" Cassidy said in a sarcastic tone.

Christina snorted, "Its Cassid_ew_"

"Guys" Ellie said in a tone that one would expect someone to talk in when they rolled their eyes.

"You're right Ellie. Why are you bothering us Christina?" Cassidy asked.

"Ugh I wasn't bothering you, how dare you accuse me of such a thing. I was wondering if I could borrow Ellie for a few minutes that's all" Christina said.

"Um no whatever you have to say to her you can say it in front of us too" Cassidy said.

"Guys it's fine" Ellie said softly as she could see the desperation in Christina's eyes.

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "fine but if I hear that you called her E-LIE again…"

"Relax Cassid_ew_ I did nothing of the sort" Christina said as she was eager to just tell Cassidy to go away.

"Whatever come on Tessa" Cassidy said.

Christina waited until the two were out of view and made sure no one was around when she turned to Ellie who at the same time Christina opened her mouth asked "what?" softly.

"You know _what_" Christina said.

"What did I do?" Ellie asked.

"Ian told me about the little stunt you pulled in Spanish yesterday" Christina said.

"Oh…that" Ellie said as her face turned slightly red.

"Why did you do it? Did you just want attention or something?" Christina snapped as she was using her interrogation technique.

"No" Ellie said to the floor.

"Then why? It's not like we're friends" the words sounded cold coming from her mouth.

"They were saying things about you that weren't true and it bothered me so I told them to stop" Ellie said simply.

"But _why_? I ditched you; I was such a…bitch to you. You could've easily just said that I told you it was true because most people don't know that you're not in the PC: 2 anymore. Why did you stand up for me? I mean come awn you never stand up to actual people" Christina said.

Ellie could feel anger and annoyance slightly rising up inside her. Was Christina really this much of an asshole that she was making it as if Ellie was still the villain? She thought about raising her voice but then again she knew it wasn't the best way to handle the situation.

"Because I knew it wasn't true so what was I supposed to do? I mean yeah maybe you don't consider me your friend but I don't know maybe it was just instinct to do it. I'm sorry" Ellie said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Christina asked.

"Because you're mad about it" Ellie said.

"No I'm just…amazed but then again that's just you" Christina said.

Ellie just shrugged, "yeah that wasn't a very 'old Ellie' move I suppose."

Christina rolled her eyes, "nope" but then she paused "because maybe a fierce Ellie isn't so bad. I mean yeah you argue with people that's just how you are."

"People may not like me for it but I can't help it" Ellie said.

"Well that's their loss" Christina said.

Ellie looked at the floor again obviously trying to hide her smile. It wasn't 'Christina the alpha' she was talking to this was 'Christina her friend' and this nicer side was actually working for her whether or not they became friends again or not.

"But quite honestly what were we expecting you to act like a sixth grader? Seriously I mean you were always the slower one to mature out of all of us well not mentally because you were always the most mature mentally but still in the way I'm thinking I guess anyways I guess I want to say…I'm sorry."

"Wow Christina Fisher saying 'sorry?' That's probably one of the rarest things anyone will ever see" Ellie joked.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you" Christina said smirking.

Ellie looked at her watch, "it's 12 and three quarters now I'm surprised none of the girls have come to get you."

"I told them I had to go to guidance for something."

"Oh" Ellie said.

"But I could always tell them that it ended early so I'll see you later" Christina said before turning around "Oh and btw why don't you come over on Saturday? The rest of the girls will be there too."

Ellie shrugged, "OK" she wasn't exactly sure if it was for real or if Christina was playing her but for now Ellie was just willing to play everything as it went along.

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina's Bedroom_

_Friday, April 13_

_11:45pm_

"OK girls PC: 2 meeting session has officially been called to order" Christina said.

"Yes alpha" Natalie said playfully and Christina hit her lightly on the shoulder.

"So what's the 'emergency meeting session' for?" Kat asked.

Christina gave her friends a look as if to say 'really' but she decided to explain because after all it's not like they can read her mind or anything. "I wanted to talk about Ellie" she said slowly.

"What about Ellie? About how she apparently stood up for you on Tuesday? How do we know that Ian wasn't just fooling around?" Natalie asked.

Christina rolled her eyes, "remember how on Wednesday I said I had guidance well I actually lied and I went to talk to Ellie to set the whole thing straight. I think we really messed up guys and coming from me I know that that's a pretty big deal so you have to take my word for it."

"Well what are we supposed to do? March up to her and just be like 'oh yeah we want you back in the PC: 2 I mean come awn we don't do that" Kat said.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I know that but I just want to hear your opinions on the situation" Christina said.

"Wow this is actually becoming a democracy" Tori said sarcastically speaking up for the first time.

"Wow Tori way to make me feel good" Christina said in a joking tone.

"Love ya Chrissy" Tori said.

"Oh ok" Christina said and she just smirked. "Nat, as beta you have the floor…go!"

"Honestly yeah at first when she was being a mope it was kind of annoying but now I realized maybe ditching her wasn't the best thing to do and maybe that was kind of mean of us but still we all make mistakes right? And maybe she messed up a little too" Natalie said.

"That's what I was thinking but do you think that we should re-instate her?" Christina said.

"Yeah I think we should just put this all behind us" Natalie said.

"Alrighty then. Kat?" Christina said.

"Well honestly I mean I think Ellie kind of overreacted a little bit but I don't think it's really quite the same without her and now there's like a whole thing with the moms so I think that we should just move past it like what Natalie said."

Christina nodded, "Tori?"

Tori took a deep breath, "I don't think we meant for it to get all drama but then again maybe that's the joys of being a girl our age. Still, our friend needed us most and what did we do? Just ditch her? What kind of friends are we? Just because someone's acting the way we don't like we ditch them? How do you think our moms have stayed friends all these years? They've stuck by each other and if we want to be like that we can't let little things like this kind of stuff make us break apart."

Christina clapped sarcastically, "beautiful speech Tori."

Tori just rolled her eyes and slugged Christina.

"Um…OW!"

"Come on that wasn't even that hard!" Tori said.

"Yeah, to you" Christina said.

"Wow I didn't think we were going to need skype anger management again" Kat said.

"Ehmagawd skype anger management courses I'm dying!" Natalie said cracking up.

"Guys come on let's be serious" Tori said.

Christina couldn't help but slightly glare at her as she felt her friend was taking her alpha power a little bit, "so it's decided then Ellie is back in the PC: 2."

"Yup" Natalie, Kat, and Tori echoed.

Christina couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as now the whole drama episode was over. "While we're at talking why don't we talk about our crushes? I feel as if we haven't done a crush gossip session in ages."

"Ehmagawd yes!" Kat said.

"Well someone's a little too eager" Christina said.

Kat rolled her eyes, "I went over to Ryan's house last night and we hooked up before his parents got home from work."

"Damn slut" Natalie teased.

"He could not get enough of her at lunch either, on Wednesday she was like sitting on his lap and he kept playing with your hair and stuff" Tori said.

"Oooh" Christina said smirking.

"What about you?" Natalie asked.

"Well, tomorrow night me and Ian are going out to see that new movie with Matt Walden and he says he wants to do 'more than watch the movie'" Christina said.

"Code for hook up" Kat coughed.

"No shit" Christina said.

"What about you Nat? Still got your eyes on Seth?" Tori asked.

"Ahbviously and Ehmagawd we've been talking sooo much more though today he was like completely ignoring me and talking to that LBR girl, Julie" Natalie said.

"Probs just playing hard to get" Christina said.

"That's what I was thinking" Natalie said.

"And of course you're still crushless right Tori?" Kat asked.

"Yup…you know me."

Christina checked the clock that hung in the room on the opposite wall and saw it was 12:15 so she said to her friends "Let's go to bed" and tiredly, the rest of the PC: 2 agreed.

_The Fisher Home_

_Saturday, April 14_

_1:30pm_

Ellie watched the familiar road pass before her eyes on the way to her friend's house. She hadn't been through the route in a while yet it felt as if she had just yesterday.

It was a good thing Harry wasn't doing anything or that might've meant she would've had to ask Massie to drop her off which wouldn't have been good at all.

"Are you sure that they're not pulling a prank or something? I mean Luke's always telling me what sneaky bitches they are" Harry said just as his Ford focus pulled up to the curb beside the Fisher's home.

"It's not trust me I think I would've figured it out" Ellie said.

"Alright, you have your mobile phone with you right?" Harry asked.

"Yup. Why are you being so overprotective?" Ellie asked.

"I'm not I'm just making sure you have your phone" Harry said shrugging.

"OK" Ellie said as if it were a question and she hopped out of her brother's car before walking up the driveway to the pathway that led to the front door where she rang the bell.

It seemed almost like a millisecond before Christina answered the door with the PC: 2 behind her and ushered Ellie inside. Ellie turned around to make sure her brother wasn't still in his car waiting for her to go inside and he wasn't.

"Harry must've dropped you off right? Aunt Massie probably wouldn't have let you come" Christina said.

"Either you know my mum really well or that was just a lucky guess" Ellie said.

"An alpha never guesses. An alpha knows" Christina said firmly but jokingly.

Ellie thought of saying something as a joke but thought it might've been too dumb and her friends definitely would've rolled their eyes and may decide not to reinstate her in the PC: 2 after all.

"We were going to go out to Pinkberry, the new one that just opened like ten minutes away afterwards if you wanted to come" Christina said.

Ellie shrugged, "sure."

The PC: 2 followed Christina up to her bedroom which was usually where a member was reinstated after a "vacation" period.

"Alright Ellie so ahbviously we know why we're here right?" Christina asked after shutting the door.

"Sure?" Ellie said.

Christina rolled her eyes, "we each have a little something to say to you starting with Tori."

"You already know what I want to say" Tori said and Ellie smirked.

"Um…OK, Kat?"

"I'm sorry Ellie" Kat said.

"Natalie?"

"I'm sorry Ellie."

"And of course you already know that I'm sorry so with that being said raise your right hand and repeat after me" Christina said.

Ellie raised her right hand as she was all too familiar with this routine.

"I, Ellie Sophie Webster accept my responsibilities as omega in the PC: 2 to be a loyal friend and serve my alpha, beta, gamma, and delta to the best of my ability" Christina said.

"I, Ellie Sophie Webster accept my responsibilities as omega of the PC: 2, to be a loyal friend and serve my alpha, beta, gamma, and delta to the best of my ability" Ellie repeated.

"Welcome back" Christina said with a smirk and the PC: 2 gathered in for a group hug.


	23. Chapter 22

_Papa Louie's Pizzeria_

_Thursday, April 19_

_4:15pm_

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" The PC: 2 shouted along with Jack, Ryan, and Ian as Seth chugged the entire contents of his coke bottle mixed in with pizza sauce, cheese, salt and pepper.

"Ugh! You guys suck!" Seth said right after he was done and his face was just about bright red.

"I'll do it too" Natalie said getting up to get herself a bottle of Coca-Cola from the freezer where the drinks were kept.

"No Nat we beg of you before you lose your sanity!" Seth shouted.

"I say just let her suffer the consequences" Kat said cackling.

"Well you guys are nice" Tori said.

"Aren't we?" Kat said.

"Where the nice cap it holds the power of nice" Ryan said placing his baseball cap on Kat's head.

"Oh?" Kat said moving closer to Ryan.

"Get a room!" Seth said cupping his hands over his mouth and speaking in a deeper voice.

Just then a waiter came over from the back he looked young about 19 or 20 and said to the group "if you guys can't be quieter I'm going to ask you to leave."

"But this is AMURICA!" Ian said.

"Yeah we have an immigrant friend who is trying to experience the good of this country and you are denying her, her rights?" Christina said.

"What?" the waiter asked.

"Tell him how you endured the pain, Ellie" Christina said.

"Ehm…what?" Ellie asked.

By the time the waiter looked from Christina to Ian to Kat to Ryan and to Ellie he was too confused to figure anything out so he just turned and went back into the kitchen.

Christina sighed, "Some people just don't know how to mind their own business."

"Ya think?" Ian asked.

"I'm chugging in five, four, three, two, and one!" Natalie shouted as she tilted her head back and let the contents of the bottle flow into her mouth.

It wasn't as if she really wanted to do it but if it meant getting attention from Seth then she was definitely all up for it. Part of her motivation was watching her friends all be with their crushes as boyfriends while she was forever alone…geez her life sucked.

"UGH! That tasted like shit!" Natalie declared looking at Seth.

"What did I tell you?" Seth asked.

"You guys are all crazed" Ellie said.

"So judgmental" Ryan said jokingly shaking his head.

"Back off Ryan" Kat said.

Ryan then proceeded to make noises that sounded like a choking cat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tori asked.

"I'm preparing" Ryan said with a devilish smirk.

"Preparing for what?" Tori asked and she could feel Kat's stare literally piercing through her face. Kat was one to get jealous very easily even though she made other girls jealous time and time again.

"Ehmagawd Tori I saw you with that kid Tyrone in Social studies and you would be sooo cute together like seriously" Christina said as she saw problems arising.

Tori turned about as bright as a tomato. She hated when her friends purposely tried to embarrass her at the expense that they'd look good.

"Speaking of Social Studies isn't the final coming up?" Ellie asked changing the subject and Tori looked at her gratefully.

"The final is in like three months" Christina said.

"Oh" Ellie said.

"I'm going to fail that" Ian said smirking.

"If you fail you will get no sweet treats!" Christina said throwing a napkin at him.

"GAH!" Ian screamed jokingly and the group looked around nervously for the waiter.

"This school year has been going on so long though I feel like we've been in seventh grade forever!" Kat said.

"I wanna be forever young!" Ryan sang and Kat hit him.

"How was the chug Nat?" Christina asked.

"UGH!" Seth and Natalie shouted together and started laughing.

Jack turned to Tori and Ellie as the three of them were sort of sitting there awkwardly as their crazy friends were all at it.

"Sometimes I wonder about them" he said.

Tori and Ellie just smirked, "we all are" Tori said.

"Did you do that assignment for Science? Where we had to create our own study board? Mine came out looking like a demented pig" Jack said.

Tori looked at him, "how can a board look like a pig tell me that right now."

"It looks like a square pig" Jack said.

Not exactly knowing how to argue with that Tori just raised her eyebrows and said "a square pig…interesting."

Jack just shrugged in response, "yours probably looks good."

"I did it last week so I don't really remember" Tori said slightly laughing.

"It still probably looks good" Jack said.

"If yours looks like a pig then I'm guessing mine looks like a sheep."

"A square sheep?"

Tori rolled her eyes, "wow Jack just wow."

Jack just smirked to that but before he could open his mouth he was summoned by Seth asking about something.

"Do you guys remember the time we all went to Six Flags?" Christina asked.

"Ehmagawd yes! That was so much fun" Kat said.

"We should go to Playland or Coney Island together one of these days" Christina said.

"When the weather gets warmer" Ryan said in an old lady voice.

"Thank you for your words of wisdom, Ryan" Christina said.

"President Rooney is awesome" Ryan sighed.

Ellie looked at him, "what did you say?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot I was talking to the hatred over here" Ryan said dramatically.

"Ehm…is that supposed to be offensive?" Ellie asked.

"No it's a compliment" Ryan said sarcastically.

"If you think President Rooney is awesome I advise you to go to your nearest newspaper, television, or somewhere and look at the damage he has done to this country" Ellie said.

"I have to read actual words?" Ryan asked.

"Yes Ryan…words if you want I can read them to you" Kat said.

"Oh thank you!" Ryan said overdramatically.

"I don't think you're ever going to learn" Ian said.

"I learned plenty" Ryan said thrusting the table as Kat cackled.

"You are messed up" Christina said.

"Oh I'm not messed up I'm fucked up" Ryan said.

"Well I'm not about to argue with him on that one" Ian said whispering in Christina's ear and Christina just laughed.

_The Solomon Apartment_

_Tori's Bedroom_

_Saturday, April 21_

_2:35pm_

It was bothering her all day for the past two days. She barely concentrated in her subjects and couldn't stop.

Even at the sleepover last night Tori felt as if she were still in a bottle being shaken up and ready to explode. She hated the feeling of not being able to trust her friends.

It wasn't as if week after week she listened to them all talk about their crushes and their lives but when it came to Tori she couldn't help but feel as if she was always brushed aside.

Well OK maybe it wasn't _just_ her.

Tori reached for her black enV touch cell phone and went to her contacts list to someone she knew would definitely care.

The ringing seemed to go on forever and the tone seemed to almost be mocking her with its beeping noise. Tori knew it really wasn't but she couldn't help but feel it was.

"Hullo?" Tori heard her friend's voice.

"Hey Ellie what's up?" Tori said.

"Not much on my computer. Same as always" Ellie said.

Tori laughed, "Computers aren't so bad."

"My mum has been bugging me all day to go outside and 'get some vitamin C'" Ellie said.

"That sounds like Aunt Massie" Tori said.

"Yup, so what's up with you?" Ellie asked.

Tori took a deep breath she wasn't exactly sure how to bring it up in a conversation "remember the sleepover last night?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Ellie said skeptically it was the first sleepover she had been allowed to attend since being accepted back into the PC: 2.

"Remember when Christina was going around talking about crushes and she just completely skipped over us?" Tori asked again.

"You're not saying what I think you're going to say are you?" Ellie said with a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"Depends" Tori said.

"Well I think we obviously know why she skipped me because I'm forever alone but it was rude to skip over you but that's Christina she just likes the spotlight to be on her. Who do you like now?" Ellie asked.

"Wow you just cut right to the chase" Tori said.

"That's right" Ellie said.

Tori thought of a way to put it into words she still liked Ryan a little bit but those feelings were slowly morphing into the same for someone else. "Well who do you think?" Tori asked.

"Well it's not Ian I definitely know that and it's not Seth which leaves us with the other two. Ryan Stella and Jack Thompson" Ellie said.

"I'm so confused" Tori said. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing it's normal" Ellie said.

"But it's like I still like Ryan but I'm starting to like Jack but what if Christina gets mad because she used to like him? What if she still feels something for him a little?" Tori asked.

"I think you need to calm down" Ellie said.

"Seriously? I feel like my brain is spinning in all different directions" Tori said.

Ellie paused for a second trying to figure out what to say next. She did this a lot when Tori and occasionally Cassidy called her for advice. She didn't want to say the wrong thing so she considered each thing to say rather than just say whatever came to mind.

This was sort of difficult. Yes, she loved when her friends came to her but she felt as if she had to have an answer and it made her feel terrible. She wished that she could just make everything OK and make her friends not have any worries.

"It's not like it's a crime to like two different guys but if you want my opinion I think Jack is so much better for you than Ryan. At least Jack is a decent human being." Ellie said.

"Why what's wrong with Ryan?" Tori asked.

"Other than the fact that he basically asks you to do his work for him every week I think he's just a player and he feeds off female attention. I think you deserve better." Ellie said.

Tori sighed, "but Jack doesn't like me he likes that girl Alison in my Language Arts class."

"How do you know that? Did he ever say the words?" Ellie asked.

"No, but he's always talking to her and smiling at her and telling her, her answers are good" Tori said.

"Did you hear what he said to you yesterday? He complimented your Science project right?"

"Yeah but he was probably just being nice" Tori said.

"Victoria Solomon sometimes I truly worry about what goes on in that intelligent brain of yours" Ellie said.

"Because I have a problem" Tori said.

"No, I think you need to clear your mind. Listen to some music, play soccer and don't think of the negative because that'll make you worry even more" Ellie said.

Tori sighed, "Thanks Ellie."

"No problem" Ellie said.

_The Fisher Home_

_Sunday, April 22_

_1:20pm_

Spring Break was the next day and Christina was sick of hearing her mom fight with Massie. Even though Ellie was accepted back in to the PC: 2 she still hadn't told her mum yet because when Massie was mad. Massie was mad and there was no changing that.

There was somewhat of a war going on with the moms as well like it was Massie against Claire with Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia scrambling for spots on sides.

Dylan had sided with Claire and Kristen with Massie while Alicia was choosing to remain neutral though it mostly seemed that she was on Massie's side.

The whole thing seemed stupid to Christina, Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie if the problem was solved between them why couldn't the moms just get over it too?

After all it _was_ the girl's social lives and not theirs. This was a constant struggle the former Pretty Committee was facing. It seemed as if they weren't really over their glory days and trying to relive them through their daughters.

That was why Christina called her friends for an 'intervention' the PC: 2 was going to cut to the chase and order their moms to get along and stop trying to butt into their social lives. I mean come on they weren't twelve year olds anymore.

Claire was under the impression that Christina was having the girls over to celebrate the official start of spring/summer with the break.

Natalie, Kat, Tori, and Ellie however, were going to bring their moms over though for Ellie it would be a bit more difficult which was why Harry was coming along to make sure they got to the Fishers without a car accident.

Originally Natalie had told Christina that it was probably safer to do it at the Websters but Christina said that as alpha it should be at her house and the other girls agreed.

"Ehm Harry if I'm not mistaken I thought you told me that we were going to the Westchester?" Massie said.

"Yeah ehm I just want to show you something" Harry said.

Massie just looked at her eldest son suspiciously, "OK?"

Ellie could feel her heart beating fast because she knew her mum certainly wasn't stupid. Part of her thought that maybe they were all too over their heads thinking they could pull this off.

Harry stopped the car on North Street and told Massie and Ellie to get out. He told her that there was a sale just down the street but he wasn't exactly sure.

"And you expect me to walk! Are you insane! Do you think I'm stupid!?" Massie asked.

"No mum just calm down" Ellie said.

"Whatever" Massie said as she watched Harry drive away.

"Walking isn't so bad" Ellie said.

Massie rolled her eyes, "I already know that we're going to Kuh- laire's house."

Ellie paused for a second and did a double take "What?"

"I already know so let's just get this over with" Massie said.

"Wow change in character" Ellie said.

"Keep Calm and Carry On" Massie said in a very motherly tone while Ellie just looked at her puzzled.

The other girls and their moms were already there by the time Ellie and Massie walked into the front door. Massie took a seat beside Kristen and Alicia while Ellie sat beside Tori. Dylan and Claire were on the other couch and Christina, Natalie, and Kat were there.

Christina stood up "OK you guys are acting like babies and we're sick of it."

"Ehmagawd really Christina?" Claire asked.

"Yes mother! You guys are always butting into our social lives and causing fights and making things more into a production than they should be. Why can't you just let us live and get out of the past?" Christina said.

"We're just trying to help Christina" Dylan said.

"I know but seriously like you guys had your childhood and your moms, left you alone so why can't you just do the same?" Natalie asked.

"Because we don't want you girls to have the same childhood as we had" Dylan said.

Natalie and Christina just rolled their eyes, "really?"

"I think that maybe we should all apologize and accept our role in all of this because we're all friends again so you shouldn't be fighting anymore. Make sense?" Ellie said softly.

Massie sat up straighter, "Alright I guess yeah I do admit I turn things into a bigger production and I'm sorry Kuh- laire."

"No problem Massie I get it you were mad but don't go thinking that I told Christina to do that because you know I love Ellie as if she were my niece I love all you girls like nieces" Claire said.

"And that's why we call you our aunts" Tori said.

"Right on" Massie said with a smirk.

"So can we just put this behind us?" Christina asked "and you guys will make up and be friends?"

The original Pretty Committee nodded and Christina just sat back feeling as if she had just won the lottery. Maybe now the PC: 2 could live their lives as their own and not just in the shadows of their moms.

**Please Review XD! **


	24. Chapter 23

_The Webster Home_

_Thursday, May 3_

_4:00pm_

The PC: 2 had returned to school from spring break the day earlier and Ellie sat in her bedroom thinking.

Originally this morning she had forgotten the significance of today…she was thirteen! And she couldn't believe it. All those years of praying to be a teenager now she finally was one.

During the day her friends made a production about her birthday and that quite surprised Ellie as she thought it would just go unnoticed like a lot of things with her these days. During lunch her friends (and the boys) even screamed 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' at the top of their lungs when she walked in and Ellie turned bright red.

But still something was missing and she couldn't deny it. Maybe it was just destiny telling her it was never meant to be but something inside of Ellie refused to give up.

She tried to play stupid and pretend she didn't hear Ryan telling Kat about his conversations with Tyler via Facebook so why wasn't Tyler chatting her? Maybe she was a bad kisser or something and he regretted it?

Maybe it was a longshot or maybe virtually impossible but if there was one thing and nothing else she could have for her birthday it would be just to speak to Tyler again…hear his voice and let her know he hadn't totally forgotten about her.

She typed in 'Facebook' into the search bar to see any new messages she had for her birthday and sure enough there were about 20 new posts since she had arrived home from school when at first there had been only five. Yet there was nothing from a boy named Tyler Sheehan.

Maybe she would have to admit in defeat and just give up which for Ellie was definitely something rare. Giving up was something she never did even in the worst of times.

She recalled the story her brothers and parents had told her about when she was born 6 weeks early her mum had been told that she might not ever breathe on her own since her lungs had not been fully formed however, she refused to give up and defied the odds which was why her brothers often joked about giving up in any situation.

Maybe the two situations were far in comparison but she couldn't help but feel like this was something she couldn't give up on like that Jason Mraz song 'I Won't Give Up.'

Ellie opened up her Facebook chat window and saw that Tyler was online. She _could_ chat him and see what happened which at worst would be he didn't answer and Ellie was prepared for that. But deep down she knew being assertive was definitely not in her nature.

Cassidy had once said a quote which was something along the lines of 'how do you expect to get to your goal if you can't even take the first baby steps?' It was times like these where Ellie couldn't help but feel like a total idiot.

'_What's wrong with you_?" she thought to herself and she logged out of Facebook and logged on to ooVoo to see if her English friends or Tori was online.

The sound of her computer connecting with ooVoo could clearly be heard but Ellie was too busy dazing off and she saw that she had 1 friend request.

_TSheehan6 _

Ellie rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming and sure enough it really was there. She clicked 'accept' and that was the end. It wasn't like he would ever chat her anyways. Constantly reminding herself that they probably would never speak again was the only thing that kept Ellie sane.

RING, RING! Someone was calling her and Ellie wasn't sure she wanted to answer it. Just a few seconds ago she had wanted to talk to her friends and now she wasn't so sure. But her brain told her fingers to move the mouse over 'answer' and click it.

"ELLIE!" The person saying her name was definitely not one of her friends. At least not one of her girlfriends yet she knew this voice and slowly she picked up her head and stared into the face of her crush.

"TYLER! Omigosh what the hell? How did you? Where have you?" Ellie couldn't finish the sentence as she felt that rush of nervousness as she stared into his eyes and fell in love all over again just by seeing his face.

"First thing I just wanted to say was Happy Birthday. Did you ask for a visit to President Rooney's house?" Tyler asked with a smirk on his face.

Ellie couldn't help but smirk…so he hadn't forgotten her completely! "Yeah but unfortunately security denied me."

"Figures that. So what's the craic?" Tyler asked.

Suddenly the words couldn't really come out of her mouth. Part of her was wondering how he could act like nothing had happened and part of her was just extremely happy to see him. "Not much. Where have you been for the past two months?"

Could she have imagined it or was their hurt in his eyes? "Well after me sister and meself went back to Ireland me mum decided to send us to school and not homeschool us anymore which was a pretty wicked new experience. I'm sure the other lads told you they spoke with me and I really did want to talk to you but I…I thought that" Tyler seemed to choke on the last part of his sentence.

"You thought what?" Ellie asked softly.

"I thought you would find someone better…someone you would be able to see every day" Tyler said.

"Did you really just say that?" Ellie asked and Tyler nodded. While she knew it was probably best she really didn't want to have a conversation regarding their relationship because she didn't want to lose him again and have it get all awkward so she decided to just have a normal conversation.

"I think you need a brain examination" Ellie said.

Tyler just smirked, "I've been told that quite a lot."

"Me too" Ellie said.

"So, you get anything good today?"

"I told my mum not to get me anything but she didn't listen. I guess she's still holding on to the hope of me being the frilly girly daughter she's always wanted."

"Mum's still holding onto that hope with Holly too" Tyler said smirking again.

"So, it must feel pretty good to be back home?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, though I miss all of you. Want a tour of me room?" Tyler asked.

Ellie laughed, "Sure."

"This is me bed." Tyler said as he jumped up and showed her where he had been sitting

"I thought it was a loo" Ellie said.

Tyler laughed and Ellie found herself wondering how in the world she didn't remember what it sounded like. Her memory hadn't done him justice at all.

"This is the view from the window" Tyler said.

"Another house I see. It's nice though." Ellie said.

"And this is everything else" Ellie saw a quick view of his room.

"It's quite nice" Ellie said.

"Thanks."

"So how do you like your new school?" Ellie asked.

"It's a lot different than American schools I can tell you that. Luckily I had me mates to show me around or I never would have gotten used to it. I feel like I fit in more here ya know?" Tyler said.

"Well that's good…I guess" Ellie said.

"I still miss you" Tyler said.

"I miss you too. It's not the same without someone to complain about President Rooney to" Ellie said.

Tyler smirked again and Ellie's heart soared. She couldn't help but tell that he definitely seemed happier in Ireland than he had been here and if he was happy then she was happy.

A door opened on the other side and Ellie saw a woman with red hair and bright blue eyes walk into the room and said "Tyler, come on you still need to finish your homework."

Tyler looked at his watch, "shite! Can I wait five more minutes mum?" he asked and she nodded before he turned back to Ellie. "Alright I gotta go. Have a good birthday Ellie" Tyler said winking at her and he did a little salute and Ellie did the same before she saw the screen go black and she was back where she started except now she had a slight glimmer at hope that maybe everything would find its way.

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina's Bedroom_

_Friday, May 4_

_9:45pm_

"OK I seriously cannawt believe that school is like almost over!" Christina said.

"I know although this year seems to have gone on forever" Natalie said.

"I know right" Kat said.

"OK gossip session is officially on. Who wants to go first?" Christina asked.

"I think Ellie should go first since yesterday was her birthday" Tori said.

"Ahgreed" Natalie said.

"Come on guys" Ellie said her face turning red.

"Oh just talk let's go" Kat said.

"What do you want me to say?" Ellie asked.

"What did you get? Besides the AHmazing gift from all of us" Christina said.

Ellie just shrugged, "I told my mum not to get me anything though she went ahead and got me an iTunes gift card anyway. I think this is the first thing she's gotten me that isn't clothes and makeup so maybe she is catching on."

"You're crazy. If I were you I would've been like 'just get me anything' since Aunt Massie has absolutely _the_ best taste in clothes" Kat said.

"Yeah about that" Ellie said.

Tori could easily tell Ellie wasn't herself and she looked at the other girls who only rarely were able to tell. "What's wrong?" Tori asked.

Ellie wasn't exactly sure how to answer the question. She didn't want to sound like some sort of spoiled annoying bitch who was complaining about nothing which was usually how her friends addressed her in their tones if she tried to go to them with her problems.

"She's just being Ellie" Kat said with a snicker and Ellie forced a smile despite the confusion of feelings she was feeling.

On the other side of the sleeping bag circle Tori whipped out her phone and texted her.

**Tori:** srsly whts wrong?

The ringtone of the trololo song came from Ellie's phone.

"What the hell is that?" Christina asked.

"My ringtone" Ellie said her face slightly red.

"I'm not stupid I know it's your ringtone but what kind of song is that?" Christina said with an eye roll.

"Some song Luke showed me on YouTube it's quite catchy" Ellie said.

"Whatevs" Christina said rolling her eyes again.

**Ellie:** I talked to Tyler on ooVoo yesterday

This time _'I Love It_' by Icona Pop came blaring from Tori's phone.

"Why is everyone getting text messages except me?" Natalie said pretending to cry.

Before Tori or Ellie could answer Christina took Tori's phone out of her hand and saw what Ellie had written. "So you were hiding something! And it's nothing to be sad about. Gawd Ellie sometimes I think you have feeling identity disorder."

"Is that even a real thing?" Natalie asked.

"No" Tori said.

"What happened?" Kat asked looking at Ellie and then Tori.

Ellie wasn't exactly sure if she wanted the message read out loud especially in front of Kat. She knew that even though Tyler was Kat's previous crush she didn't let crushes go so easily even if it seemed like she did.

"Ellie and a boy by the name of I don't know…_Tyler Sheehan_ spoke on ooVoo yesterday" Christina announced.

"Seriously? You're _upset _about that?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah really Ellie I thought you'd be sooo happy I mean you moped about him long enough" Kat said.

Sometimes her friends really didn't understand her…at all. But instead of trying to explain how she felt at even the slightest bit Ellie just faked a smile and said "I know I'm just tired right now."

"It's ten o'clock" Christina said.

"Yeah I know but I stayed up late last night you know since it was my birthday but I can stay up I'm all awake now" Ellie said.

"Ugh _whatever_ you're very hard to keep up with you know that?" Christina asked.

"Yup" Ellie softly.

Tori just looked at Ellie and rolled her eyes meaning she thought Christina was just acting plain bitchy but then again she was reverting back to the old way she treated Ellie.

"Did you catch that episode of _Beverly Chicks_ last night?" Natalie asked changing the subject.

"Ehmagawd yes! I cannawt believe that Lauren would dump Drew for that loser, Aaron" Christina said.

"I know right! I was like bitch what are you doing!" Kat said.

"But Drew is an ass to her. He hit her in the face!" Tori said.

"Well yeah but he's hot" Christina said.

"He bloody hit her in the face Christina! If a guy did that to me I wouldn't care if they were hot or not I would walk out right away" Ellie said.

Tori looked at her friend, "well said."

"Thanks" Ellie said with a smirk.

"No problem."

"Bromance" Natalie said in a deep voice.

"That YouTube video, though!" Christina said and the PC: 2 cracked up.

_The Serrano Home_

_Kat's Bedroom_

_Sunday, May 6_

_1:20pm_

'_Wow…just wow_" Kat typed into her phone and fired off another text to Ryan who had sent her a picture of him standing on top of a thing that looked like a cliff that was over a bay.

It was a typical occurrence that Ryan would send her pictures of him doing the most stupid things such as standing on cliffs above a bay of water.

Part of Kat was thrilled that he was doing it just to impress her but the other half of her was partly frustrated at his…immaturity.

She couldn't help but think back to the time when she crushed on Tyler. Even though he didn't exactly pay the most attention to her she saw how he was a perfect boy. Basically the boy of her dreams though he seemed like he was a bit prude for her taste at least.

But he was smart, he was sweet, he was mature and he certainly didn't take crap from anyone without getting all 'boy' about it. Ryan wasn't that at all but he was a little bit more at Kat's pace and she _did_ love him at some degree.

But seriously _Ellie_ over _her_? She had always pondered that since she first fell for Tyler since he had done what no boy had ever done before…turn her down.

Rejection was something Kat had never experienced before and after being rejected by Tyler it only made her want him even more. Usually she was rejected for Christina but never for _Ellie_.

Even when boys chose Christina over Kat it made her blood boil. She knew that she was definitely the prettiest out of the PC: 2 so why was she not _always_ getting the attention.

If Tyler had chatted her on ooVoo she hated to admit it but she would be dying of happiness and would want to rub it in all of her friends' faces especially Ellie's. She didn't know why but doing that just made her feel good.

But seeing how Ellie was all upset about it and trying to make everyone feel sorry for her made Kat even angrier. It was like she was trying to annoy Kat on purpose and make her feel rejection all over again.

Why couldn't Ellie just go back to not having a crush and just sitting on the sidelines while Kat, Christina, and Natalie got the boys?

Deep down inside she knew it was mean of her to think but it was true wasn't it?

There was only one thing to do, "Ma!" Kat called.

Alicia was downstairs making Kat's little brother, Leo and his friend lunch "Yes Kat?" she answered.

"Can you come here for a sec?" Kat asked.

"Yeah hold on" Alicia said and after a few minutes she walked up the stairs to her middle daughter's room. "What's up?"

"Nothing just a little stressed" Kat said.

"Stressed? You're not supposed to get stressed you're only twelve!" Alicia said.

"Almost thirteen!" Kat protested.

"True and maybe I shouldn't be talking because I thought stress was little things when I was your age as well."

"Ehmagawd seriously mom! Maybe I shouldn't have asked you for help at all" Kat said.

"OK, OK what?" Alicia asked.

"Did you ever have a moment where you thought you were over a boy but realized you just distracted yourself with another boy who you also like but you still like the first boy but he likes your best friend who's not as pretty as you and…" but Alicia cut her off.

"Of course! I remember in the middle of seventh grade Prima Nina came over from Spain for a month and stole all of our crushes. Aunt Claire was jealous that her crush liked Nina so she made out with my crush though I told her it was fine but really it wasn't. My crush ended up liking her and let's just say it wasn't a very peaceful time in the Pretty Committee."

"Who was your crush?" Kat asked.

She may have imagined it but she thought she saw her mom's face turn a light shade of red "Josh Hotz."

"Ian Hotz's dad!" Kat asked.

"I guess" Alicia shrugged.

"Damn" Kat said and then she refocused "did you get him to like you?"

"Of course I did! And we dated for about a year and a half on and off and got back together in 11th grade but after I met your dad we kind of lost touch since we were good friends through twelfth grade."

Kat sighed for a second trying to figure out how she could use her mom's story for her own inspiration.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Alicia asked.

Kat smirked, "of course I do." But truth was she was still just as confused as ever.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Sorry I have been a little slow with the updating…finals week sucks :( **

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Cafeteria_

_Tuesday, May 8_

_12:30pm_

"INCOMING!" Ian said throwing a piece of bread at Ryan.

"Gawd Ian, must you?" Christina asked from her seat next to him.

"Yeah Ian there are ladies present oh wait I forgot maybe you are a lady" Ryan said.

"Shut up Stella" Ian said.

"I think you're all a bunch of babies" Kat said.

"Snap!" Natalie said.

"Someone got a little dose of Mrs. Talia this morning" Ryan said.

"Ehmagawd yes! That was what she said to our class although something more along the lines of 'you guys will never go anywhere in life because you're not as perfect as me.'" Kat said.

"When will that bitch learn that she's not Gawd's gift to the world?" Natalie asked.

"Never" Seth muttered.

On the other end of the table Tori turned to Ellie, "so have you spoken with Tyler again?"

Ellie shook her head, "no I think it was just a onetime thing because he was bored and had no one else to talk to. He said he was going back to mainstream school in Ireland so he probably found another girl who was actually pretty this time."

"OMG Ellie seriously?" Tori asked.

"Seriously what?" Ellie asked.

"Nevermind" Tori said.

It was another one of those moments that both girls knew they hated. The moments where the boys were all there yet they were only paying attention to Christina, Natalie, and Kat while Tori and Ellie were just invisible.

"How are things going to you and what's his name again?" Ellie said with a smirk.

Tori's face turned a bright red; "shut up!" she lightly hit her friend's shoulder.

"Just a question" Ellie said.

Tori just narrowed her eyes "you wanna hear what I heard Alex and Justin talking about this morning?"

"I think I see where this is going" Ellie said.

Tori shook her head, "they were like 'yo we should see if Tori can find out if Kelly likes me more than you because they both like Jack's little sister it was hysterical but creepy at the same time."

"I guess that's how younger brothers are supposed to be but I would only know older brothers" Ellie said.

"True dat" Tori said.

Just then a pen hit Ellie in the back of the head and she turned around "what the?" she asked.

"Sorry it was her" Ian said pointing to Seth.

"What? No! I'm sorry Ellay!" Seth said.

Ellie just shrugged, "Are people ever going to stop with the accent thing?" she asked Tori.

"Maybe when they grow up a little" she suggested.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" Christina practically shouted across the table "PC: 2 I have an announcement!"

"We have to paint our nails with Oreo cream because they ran out of coconut oil" Seth said in a girly voice.

"Wow Seth very mature" Natalie said.

Christina rolled her eyes, "I meant to tell you that I can't do the sleepover this weekend."

"OK" Kat said shrugging and went back to fooling around with Ryan before smirking at Christina who smirked back.

"So are we just not going to do it or what?" Natalie asked.

"Well what did you think you could do it without the alpha?" Christina said in a joking tone but Natalie knew she wasn't joking.

"Never!" Kat said though it sounded more like 'nevah.'

"Nevah dat!" Ryan said.

"Tori, Ellie did you hear what I said?" Christina asked her friends who were seated on the opposite end of the table.

"Yeah and its fine" Tori said.

"Oh…OK" Christina said. While she wasn't going to change the plans she already had she still half expected her friends to beg her to see if they could still have the sleepover instead of acting like they basically didn't care.

"Yo so what are we going to see on Friday?" Ian whispered in Christina's ear.

"Something scary?" Christina asked.

"Oh you wanna do that?" Ian asked.

Christina couldn't help but smile, "oh totally."

_Hillside Definite School_

_Mr. Stang's Classroom_

_Thursday, May 10_

_1:45pm_

Sometimes Tori wished that math was a little bit more difficult for her. It may have sounded crazy but at times she hated being smart and this was one of those times.

Was it possible to be this bored? Did her teacher actually think he was making the class interesting just by writing those radical equations on the board without saying a word and expecting the class to just solve them.

Tori wished she could speak up but she knew it would just get her in trouble and as the year was winding down getting in trouble was the last thing she wanted.

Her eyes wandered about the room looking for something to focus on but somehow knew that she was really looking for something to look at that wasn't Jack Thompson.

What was wrong with her lately? One day she liked Ryan and the next she liked Jack. She had never been one of those girls who liked a thousand boys. Usually it was one boy for the whole school year or so and over the summer she was over him and by the next year had found a new crush.

But as she thought about it more maybe that was what came with growing up. Those experiences were simply elementary school experiences and something of her past. She knew that like her mom always told her 'life isn't about moving backwards it's about moving forwards.'

She tried to believe but it was harder than she had thought. Besides saying things was a lot easier than actually doing it.

Being younger was so much simpler before all the crap with 'who's dating who' and 'who do you like' and that kind of stuff. Before it was if you liked a guy you liked him and it you were brave enough to tell him you told him and yeah people made jokes about it but it was simple and just lasted for a day.

Back then it wasn't about status and how 'you had to stay within your status group.' It was just about being young and living in the moment and while she had taken it for granted and wanted to be older so badly she now realized what growing up really was about.

Okay so maybe she was overreacting a little bit but she couldn't exactly help it.

_Ring! Ring!_ The sound of the phone startled Tori and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"One second class I'll be right back" Mr. Stang said as he left the board and went to the phone before going outside of the classroom.

The class soon became a full on pandemonium as the students moved their seats and went to talk to their friends. It was times like these where Tori felt somewhat awkward that she didn't have any of her friends in her class.

Fortunately someone was like her and it looked like he was coming over to talk to her!

"Hey Tori" Jack said.

"Hi Jack" Tori said shyly.

"I love this class" Jack said sarcastically.

"I know right I mean I like math but it's just that I'm not exactly crazy for Mr. Stang" Tori said.

"Well at least he's going to the high school next year so we won't have him" Jack said.

"Wait what?" Tori asked.

"There was a letter that went home in the mail saying Stang was going to the high school and we would be getting a different teacher next year for eighth grade."

"Oh I hope it's someone good" Tori said.

"Me too" Jack said and there was an awkward silence for a split second before Jack finally asked "so what are you doing?"

"Trying not to fall asleep" Tori admitted.

"You? I thought you were the good little girl who loved working" Jack teased.

Tori sighed, "I'm not _just _that."

"I know I was kidding" Jack said.

"You better be" Tori said attempting to be threatening.

"Damn I didn't know you were so fierce" Jack said.

"There's a lot you don't know" Tori said.

"I'm beginning to see. So when is he going to get off the phone?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. He could stay on it for all I care maybe it's someone giving him tips on how to treat us like seventh graders."

"Thank you! I thought I was the only one who realized that. He talks to us like we're in kindergarten it's like dude we're not freaking 3 year olds we know how to add now teach us some real stuff!"

"You sound like Ellie" Tori said.

Jack just shrugged, "I don't sound British do I?"

"I meant with what you were saying" Tori said.

"_That_? Oh I definitely knew _that_" Jack said.

"Sure" Tori said.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Jack asked.

"Yup" Tori said.

Jack clicked his tongue, "that really…hurt my feelings" he pretended to cry.

"I was kidding…you know that right?" Tori asked as she had thought he was crying for real.

"Yeah I got you on that one didn't I?" Jack asked.

"A bit" Tori admitted.

He had gotten her at a lot of things now. Part of her knew that she couldn't deny it to herself anymore she liked Jack Thompson, liked as in more than a friend liked. She could also admit something to herself now as well. While she probably would still have lingering feelings for Ryan for the most part she was over him and that definitely felt good.

Mr. Stang came back into the room with a smile on his face as if he had been laughing his ass off on the phone. He was probably socializing or something but Tori was slightly mad because she knew he would say… "Alright guys back to your seats!"

"More boringness…see you later Tori" Jack said as he returned to his seat.

"Later" Tori said waving and trying to be a little flirtaicious. It was the first time she felt like she was actually flirting and not just being creeped out and talking like how she did with Ryan often.

What really meant a lot to her was that unlike Ryan she had had a whole conversation with Jack and he hadn't asked her to do a single favor for him. Now as she saw the world a bit more clearly she wondered what on Earth she ever saw in Ryan Stella anyway.

_Westchester Cinema 69_

_Friday, May 11_

_7:30pm_

"OK so remember, whatever you do, don't start acting like a scared pussy OK? That's the biggest turnoff" Paige said as she pulled up beside the curb to Westchester Cinema 69 where Christina and Kat were going to see a movie with Ian and Ryan.

"We get it Paige now can you puh-lease just drop us off and stop treating us like we're two year olds?" Kat asked.

"You wanna get dumped then be my guest" Paige said smirking.

"Ugh!" Kat said but before things got ugly Christina took her friends arm.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem" Paige said.

"Ugh I swear if my other option wasn't to get a ride from my mom I would've totes walked" Kat said.

"Yeah OK in those heels" Christina said.

"Good point" Kat said. "What time were the boys supposed to be here?"

"Like now" Christina said.

"Should I text Ryan?" Kat asked.

"No that'll make you look desperate just wait" Christina said.

The girls stood in awkward silence though it wasn't exactly awkward since each girl knew what the other was thinking besides, with best friends there wasn't really such a thing as awkward silences.

"CACAW!" the shrill shriek of what sounded like a bird came from down the sidewalk

Christina and Kat turned around with an eye roll while sometimes it was frustrating they could be so immature it was quite amusing at the same time.

"What are you bitches up to?" Ryan asked.

"Just discussing what we were going to do to cleanse your brain of your mental issues" Kat said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible" Ryan said "because I have no mental issues."

"Nice try dude" Ian said and then to Christina he said "hey."

"Hey" Christina said in almost a whispery voice.

"What movie are we seeing?" Ryan asked.

"Revenge of the Nighttime Forest" Christina said almost immediately.

"Oh I see your motive" Ian said with a smirk and Christina just winked.

Ryan seemed to get the message to even though Kat hadn't said anything and he ran up to the ticket booth. "Four tickets to see Revenge of the Nighttime Forest" he said.

The girl at the ticket booth looked at him as if he were joking, "cute, kid" she said.

"Bitch I ain't playing with you" Ryan said though it came out sounding more like "bitch I ain't playing wichu."

"You realize that this is a rated R movie?" the girl asked.

"Don't worry we'll help them if they get scared" Christina said.

"You're the ones who are gonna be all like wait a second will this mess up my mascara?" Ian asked mockingly and Christina hit him.

"What are you guys in like fourth grade?" the girl asked.

"Actually…Amy" Christina said reading the girl's nametag "why don't you just mind your own business, give us the tickets or we'll just go to another place it's that simple."

Amy scowled, "kids in this generation" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Christina asked.

"Nothing" Amy muttered.

"That's what I thought" Christina said as Amy handed her the tickets and she paid.

"Enjoy" Amy said and Christina just smiled smugly.

"Damn you really talked some sense into that bitch" Ian said.

Christina rolled her eyes, "someone has to."

"Ehmagawd remember that time where Paige took us to see Paranormal Activity 9: the final victim and some old lady yelled at us because we were laughing too loud and Paige's friend Angie screamed at her" Kat said.

"Yes! Gotta love Paige" Christina said.

"Paige Serrano?" Ryan asked.

"No Paige Smith of course Paige Serrano that's my sister" Kat said.

"She's friends with my brother" Ryan said.

"Your brother's Trey right?" Kat asked.

"Yup."

After the group went to the concession stand to get popcorn and candy well the boys got popcorn and candy while Christina and Kat simply refused anything they were offered. Maybe they would just take some from the boys if they really wanted to.

When they got into the theater the movie had already started and the four of them found a row to sit in so the order was Ryan, Kat, Christina, and then Ian.

At first it just seemed like the camera was moving through an ordinary forest which was dark however as the camera got onto ground level there was a woman being chased through the trees. Suddenly a dark figure appears in front of her and makes a screeching noise which makes everyone in the movie theater jump out of their seat including Christina.

She turned her head and could see an arm coming up behind her and resting their hand on her shoulder. She leaned onto Ian's shoulder and realized she was barely paying attention to the movie but rather she was thinking about what could happen afterwards.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD! **


	26. Chapter 25

_The Fisher Home_

_Sunday, May 13 (Mother's Day)_

_7:30am_

"WAKE UP CHRISSY!" Christina's little sister Hailey shouted in her face.

"Seriously Hailey it's a freaking Sunday morning and you couldn't at least wait until 9? I mean come awn how stupid are you?" Christina asked.

"It's mother's day and I thought we could make mommy breakfast in bed" Hailey said.

Christina rolled her eyes though she found herself in one of those rare moments where she saw a part of a younger her inside her sister since Christina had done the same thing with her father when she was little.

Though now she wasn't exactly in the mood for waking up on a Sunday morning when she was supposed to be sleeping in just to make her mother breakfast though it probably was the nicer thing to do. Christina knew nice was sometimes not in her nature.

"Just do it yourself" Christina said turning over and pulling her pillow over her head.

"But I don't know how to make the cereal the way mommy likes it since she likes bananas cut up into it and I'm not allowed to use a knife by myself" Hailey said.

"Figure it out" Christina said.

"What if I cut myself?" Hailey asked.

Finding herself to be in a rare generous mood all of a sudden Christina huffed as she hopped out of bed, "ugh! You drive me crazy sometimes I swear."

"I know" Hailey said with a smile.

Christina knew she had to give her little sister credit because sometimes knowing the best what annoyed her sister Hailey used it to her advantage. Christina made a mental note to get revenge on Hailey for ruining her weekend but that thought would have to wait.

After they made Claire breakfast the girls went back upstairs to see if their parents were awake yet and sure enough Claire was just about to get up and go downstairs to make herself breakfast.

In addition to making breakfast Christina and Hailey (well mostly Hailey) had made Claire a card. Sometimes Christina wondered why her sister felt the need to go over the top sometimes.

Christina knew that she was already the best daughter that anyone could ever ask for so there really was no need to do anything but just be herself and she knew her mom probably felt the same way.

"Ugh I'm going back to sleep" Christina said.

"Don't you want to see what mom has to say?" Hailey asked.

"Not really" Christina said.

"I don't want to take all the thanks" Hailey said.

"That didn't even make sense but whatever" Christina said and Hailey just smiled again.

Claire Fisher came down the stairs and saw her two daughters standing there beside a bowl of her favorite cereal and a card.

"Good morning mommy" Hailey said.

"Good morning to you too Hailey" Claire said.

"Happy Mother's Day" Hailey said.

"Thank you sweetie" Claire said.

"Happy mother's day" Christina said dully.

"Thank you Chrissy" Claire said.

"Ugh can you please stop calling me that I mean I'm not five anymore" Christina said.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Claire said.

"No but I'm just sick of being treated like a little kid I mean you treat Hailey like she's older than me!" Christina said.

"That's not true Christina" Claire said.

Christina knew she was being a bit selfish and making everything all about her but again it was in her nature and she knew her mother would understand.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Claire said gesturing to the den beside the kitchen.

"Sure" Christina said.

"What's up with you lately?" Claire asked "you've been very dull and acting like you're much cooler than everyone in this house."

"Well I kind of am" Christina said.

"Look Christina I know that popularity and all that means the world to you now but in 10 years when school is over you're going to look back and wish that you had done things differently" Claire said.

"Are you saying I'm not as good as you were when you were younger? Well I'm sorry" Christina huffed.

"Did I say that?" Claire asked.

"No" Christina said.

"Exactly" Claire said. "Just remember how you want others to remember you when they think back to being in seventh grade at HDS."

"OK mom whatever" Christina said.

But the truth was Christina wasn't so sure what was up with her lately. Sometimes she just wished everyone could drop to their knees and bow to her and sometimes she wished…well sometimes she wished that she was just an ordinary girl who didn't have to work so hard to please everyone.

And the only person who could actually make her realize that was her mother…Claire Lyons.

_Morning Glory Breakfast Café and Bakery_

_Sunday, May 13_

_9:30am_

This was probably the first time Natalie had actually done something with her family for quite a while now.

Sometimes she felt as if they didn't really know her and the only people who truly knew her was the PC: 2. She felt as if her parents had this idea of who she was supposed to be which was an entirely different vision of who she actually was.

"So are you guys excited that school is almost over?" Dylan asked.

"Yup!" Nick said excitedly.

"As long as I don't have to see any more of the stupid faces of the stupid LBRs I think I'm good" Natalie said.

"Natalie, what did we say about talking about people that way?" Dylan asked.

"I'm sorry mom" Natalie said overly sweetly.

"So did we all say what we wanted to say this morning?" Derrick Harrington (Dylan's husband and Natalie and Nick's dad) asked.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Natalie and Nick said.

"Thank you" Dylan said. "You know when I look back to my childhood and think of how my life was as a child and how it is now I never would've guessed it to be this great."

"Please tell me you're not going to get into one of those weird speeches again" Natalie said.

"_No_ but what I am trying to say is that sometimes in life the best blessings come later" Dylan said.

"That has zero relevance to what we're speaking about but alrighty then" Natalie said.

"Are we going to call grandma later?" Nick asked.

"Yes after breakfast" Dylan replied.

Natalie never told her mother about this but she secretly knew that the two of them didn't exactly get along in the best way. Dylan would kill Natalie if she had found out that Natalie had been eavesdropping on a conversation between Dylan and Kristen about how Merri-Lee was constantly bringing Dylan down and how she was only keeping her in her life for the sake of her children.

This was the reason why her mother was never particularly thrilled with celebrating mother's day though Natalie knew that obviously Merri-Lee hadn't made too much of an impact in terms of mothering skills because Dylan was the best mom Natalie could ask for.

Sure sometimes they fought but that was supposed to be normal right? And even though she wouldn't ever say this out loud but she wished that Massie was her mom sometimes but on this day especially she realized how luck she was to have Dylan.

Usually when Ellie would tell her friends stories about how her mom would force her to do things Natalie was envious as to why her mom couldn't be as fashionable as her 'aunt.'

Her mom's friends were always telling Natalie how she was exactly like Dylan as a kid and Natalie was afraid it was going to become true as she knew Dylan was a little chubby and maybe a little like a boy as a child.

Why was she being so deep today? Part of her wished that she could just curl up into a ball and just sort everything out before she jumped to conclusions but some things in life weren't easy to conclude. This was why she sometimes hated being 'popular' as things were often handed to you and you never had to work for things.

Meanwhile across from the table Dylan stared at her daughter. When she was younger she never would've pictured herself to actually have children let alone have her children with Derrington.

When she was younger she was always focusing on trying to please everyone else especially Merri-Lee. Dylan always felt like she was always letting her mother down and she didn't want her daughter to ever feel that way…ever.

Dylan recalled the time where her mom had once called her fat yes F-A-T right to her face. There was always a part of Dylan that was afraid she would turn into the mom Merri-Lee was which was why she strived to be the least like her mom as possible.

Still, she felt as if she barely knew Natalie. Maybe it was just an adolescent phase as Dylan recalled she was somewhat distant from people even the Pretty Committee as a child but she wondered what happened to the time where she could talk to her daughter and not have it be a crime.

Maybe she would never admit it but for a second just a second she wished she was back in seventh grade in the Pretty Committee still ruling OCD and not having a care in the world.

_Seashell Nail and Spa_

_Sunday, May 13_

_1:30pm_

"Wow, girls I was pleasantly surprised that you actually wanted to hang out with me today rather than go out with your friends" Alicia said as her older daughter, Paige pulled her car into the parking lot of Seashell Nail and Spa.

"It's mother's day is it not?" Paige asked.

"Yes and it is the best present ever to get to spend the day with my two perfect girls" Alicia said.

"Alright mom that's enough we already know we're perfect" Kat said.

"Are you sure _you_ are?" Paige asked.

"Shut up" Kat said.

"Now I realize that maybe when I was younger and wished for a sister it was for the better" Alicia said.

"I know ma can you just give Kat up for adoption or something?" Paige asked.

Alicia laughed, "No Paige! We can't live without KitKat what I meant was that you girls both remind me so much of myself from when I was younger that if I had a sister that was exactly like me our personalities both would've clashed."

"Yeah except Kat is a total freak and I'm normal" Paige said.

"I know because you're sooo cool" Kat said.

"Well I mean at least I'm not a follower I'm sort of an alpha I don't know about you?" Paige said.

"You know Paige while being an alpha is a lot of hard work it isn't always the best thing. You don't want to be viewed as a bossy person you want to be viewed as someone nobody can mess with" Alicia said.

"I am" Paige said.

"Yeah the LBRS at my school fear me way more than they do Christina" Kat said.

"Yeah OK" Paige said.

"I remember when I was younger how I wanted nothing more than to be the alpha but when I finally got presented the opportunity it wasn't as great as it seemed. As long as you're popular and have friends then that's all that matters" Alicia said.

Kat rolled her eyes and nudged her sister, "old people."

Paige couldn't help but smirk as she turned off the car, "let's just go inside I swear to Gd if it's crowded I will scream."

"Yeah Paige everyone's here just because you're here" Kat said.

"Girls, it's mother's day and I would appreciate it if you didn't fight" Alicia said.

"Sure thing" Kat said as she turned to look at her sister who she didn't know what the hell was up with today.

Alicia, Paige, and Kat walked into the nail salon and were greeted by Camilla who had worked at the nail salon since Alicia was Paige's age.

"Hola Alicia Happy mother's day. Will it be the usual?"

"Sí Camilla gracias" Alicia answered.

"Is it really necessary to speak Spanish I mean we all know what you're saying" Paige said.

"Damn Paige calm your tits" Kat said.

Camilla led the trio to the back room where the spa was set up and they each took their chairs and settled in for a pedicure. Kat put in her headphones which played her 'relaxation' playlist and she texted Christina.

**Kat:** heyy

**Christina:** hey what up

**Kat: **nm the spa w ma and Paige wbu

**Christina:** fun :) I wish I was there too I'm the flower store w parents nd Hailey

**Kat:** haha mom shopping 4 garden again

**Christina:** ugh sadly yes

**Kat: **Paige is being such a bitch today

**Christina:** yeah but she's awesome most of the time I wish I had an older sister instead of Hailey

**Kat: **no ya don't

**Christina:** trust me

Kat wasn't about to argue with that though it was sometimes frustrating when Christina complained and made it like her life was so terrible though Kat guessed it was something in her nature. Maybe her mother had been right about the whole alpha thing and that was the first time Kat had taken it into consideration.

_The Solomon Apartment_

_Sunday, May 13_

_4:45pm_

The annual closet cleaning wasn't exactly an event Tori loved to do but since it was mother's day and something she did with her mom every year it was mandatory.

Kristen and Tori went through their closets to look for old clothes to donate to the less fortunate. While it was a nice thing to do sometimes it was quite boring.

Maybe she was overthinking a little but she felt as if sometimes her mom was in a hurry for her to grow up. She wondered if she would always have to be the mature one her entire life.

"Hey mom?" Tori asked.

"Yes Tori?" Kristen asked as she finished folding a shirt that she placed into the donation bag.

"Do I always have to be so mature all the time or can I just be me?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean? "Kristen asked.

"I mean like sometimes I feel like you want me to be this person who's always so smart and mature and sometimes I just want to act like a normal twelve year old girl just like my friends."

"I don't want you to be anything but yourself. Don't ever change who you are or be something you're not because then you'll never be happy" Kristen said.

"How would you know that? I mean it seems like all those fake girls are happy with who they are" Tori said.

"Trust me on the inside they're not. When I was younger as you know I was friends with Aunt Massie and the Pretty Committee but I was also part of a group called the Witty Committee and kept that completely secret. On the outside I was pretending to be something I wasn't while on the inside I was just confused" Kristen said.

"Yeah but I feel like if I be myself then everyone's going to be all like 'what happened to the old sweet you'"

"You just have to make sure that you don't become different from the true personality of you. It's supposed to be like this, Tori because you're young. Don't spend these years worrying. Spend these years living while you're young like that song says" Kristen said.

Tori sighed not quite sure if Kristen was getting where she was coming from or if she didn't understand at all.

_The Cheesecake Factory_

_Sunday, May 13_

_6:30pm_

Ellie literally couldn't remember her family had actually sat down and had dinner all together. It was either because Harry was still at school or her mum was with her friends or her dad was at work.

Usually she dreaded mother's day because not only did it mean that her family all were together but her mum usually made her go shopping with her.

Surprisingly though there had been none of that today and Massie had only did some online shopping before the Websters all went out to dinner.

A waitress stood at the table. She had curly blonde hair and brown eyes and was very tall. "Hello my name is Tamara can I take your order please?" she asked.

As soon as Harry told her what she ordered Tamara looked as if she were about to faint "Ehmagawd are you British?" she asked.

"Ehm…yeah" Harry said and then looked at his sister before rolling his eyes. This was another reason the family all sort of disliked going out because they were always being asked 'are you English' or ridiculed for their accent.

Once they had all ordered Massie asked, "Do you remember the first time we went out to a restaurant together in America?"

"Didn't we go to a diner or something and the waitress kept trying to talk in our accent?" Luke asked.

"Yup and you were being quite cheeky with her if I remember correctly" James said.

"And she was obsessed with you" Massie said turning to her daughter.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Because you used to have this stare you would do where you would just look up at them with your blue eyes and people would just give you what you wanted" Massie said.

"Haha that's a laugh" Luke said.

"Was it hard adjusting to the move to London when you first came from here?" Ellie asked.

"A bit, those first few days really were awful but after the first week or so I met you dad's friends and made my own friends and then it was OK I suppose." Massie said.

"Why did we move back to America?" Harry asked.

"Well your grandmum was encouraging us to go back saying it would be better for you. Granddad was a little reluctant though since he said the schools in England were much better but of course your mother didn't listen" James said.

Massie elbowed him playfully though it was like she did when they were children, "if you didn't want to go you didn't have to."

"Are we American citizens or do we have that green card thing until we're eighteen?" Ellie asked.

"Since I still had my American citizenship along with my English citizenship you are American citizens, yes. Did Harry have to take a test when he turned eighteen?" Massie asked.

Ellie looked at her mum and saw that she was acting totally different. Maybe a bit nicer and less like one of Ellie's friends but like an actual mum. Was Massie finally realizing that she wasn't a teenage girl anymore? Whatever the reason was as long as her mum stayed like this Ellie decided she wasn't that bad.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD!**

**Ps. Sorry this chapter sucked and I've been really bad about updating lately but I've been taking my final exams this week and have been really stressed out I promise that I will get back on track with everything else soon xx. **


	27. Chapter 26

_The Webster Home_

_Ellie's Bedroom_

_Sunday, May 20_

_7:21pm_

Ellie sat on her laptop with her Facebook page open in one tab and her ooVoo page open in a separate tab. Even though after she and Tyler had spoken on her birthday they hadn't spoken again and even as Ellie sat and saw he was online they still never chatted.

Maybe she was crazy after all…thinking that he would like her. He was probably just being nice and maybe some mysterious force had told him that she liked him so when he left he kissed her.

It had been her first kiss and Ellie thought that she and him were going to last. She was a bit angry sometimes as she watched Christina and Ian, Kat and Ryan, together and how if stupid President Rooney hadn't made a new law about visas then she and Tyler could've been like that.

Now she felt selfish…totally selfish as she knew she should think of Tori who was still struggling with her crushes and would be pissed if she heard that Ellie was complaining about Tyler (again). At least she had kissed her crush.

Still, Ellie couldn't help but think if this was all a game to him. Even if he did like her wouldn't he keep in touch with her or something? This was how she concluded that maybe it was all just a dream in her head.

At this point Ellie didn't really care as long as Tyler was happy. As long as she knew he was smiling and doing that adorable smirk on his face even if it was with another girl that was all Ellie cared about. Maybe she really was forever alone.

She heard the ooVoo calling sound on ooVoo and glanced up hopefully at the screen but saw it was her friend, Abby from England and though she was reluctant she clicked 'answer call.'

Her friends Courtney and Caitlin were also there though they looked exhausted and Caitlin was even lying in her bed with her camera under her covers.

"ELLIE!" her friends shouted though they said it so it sounded like 'ELLAY'

"Ehm quick question for you" Ellie said.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell, are you guys on at midnight?" Ellie asked.

"Bored" Courtney replied.

"Besides" said Caitlin "our school is giving us a holiday tomorrow for some bizarre reason."

"The day our school does that will be the day that the sun shines in England" Ellie said.

"Meaning never?" Abby asked.

"Wow you are so stereotypical right now" Courtney said.

"What does this have to do with stereotypes?" Caitlin asked.

"Probably because the common belief is that it always rains in England" Ellie said.

"Formal much?" Abby asked and Ellie just shrugged.

"that means there's gonna be an awkward silence though with Ellie around silence is usually expected" Courtney said.

"Thanks" Ellie said sarcastically.

"No problem friend" Courtney said with an obnoxious smirk.

Ellie couldn't help but smirk as well, "so my mum told me that we're going to England for 6 weeks. 3 weeks in July 3 weeks in August."

"Ugh! Why July? That means we'll barely see you since we have stupid school. I wish we had school like you guys!" Abby said.

"I'll see you after school" Ellie reminded them.

"Oh yeah" Caitlin said.

"Do you still have Ms. Bradford for English?" Ellie asked.

"Yup and I just love her now!" Courtney said.

"Don't lie" Caitlin said teasingly.

"The other day she was like 'no we say aluminum not aluminium' and she was talking to me as if I was a four year old. I was gonna clobber that bitch it she didn't shut her cake hole" Courtney said.

"Calm your tits" Ellie said softly but in a joking and sarcastic tone.

"My tits are calm" Courtney said.

"You sure about that?" Abby asked.

"Shut up!" Courtney said reaching to the camera and giving it a slap.

After a little while Ellie decided not to keep her friends up too late so she said that she had to go even though in her time zone it was only about 8:30.

She turned on her IPod on put on her 'missing you' playlist which she had created shortly after Tyler left. She knew that moping in her sadness was the worst thing she could do but sometimes she felt as if she had no choice.

What bothered her most was that it was as if Tyler never existed to anyone. Not to the boys and not to the PC: 2 it was as if when he went back he took his presence and memories with him.

Maybe it was reality or maybe it was all her imagination but it seemed like everyone had totally forgotten about him and in a way it made her scared. Did friendship mean anything to anyone these days?

What if one of her friends moved away to another country like that or what if one of the boys moved? Would they be forgotten easily and have their presence completely painted over as if they were nothing?

Part of Ellie was puzzled as she knew that maybe she was comparing this scenario to that of when her mum moved. She knew not all instances were the same but still he was their friend. Maybe she was a little shocked that not even Kat said anything since he was her ex crush!

Ellie had no idea why she was thinking of him so much lately. She thought she had been doing good but then again usually when she thought that about herself she was sent back into where she started as if she had made no progress at all.

_The Serrano Home_

_Kat's Bedroom_

_Tuesday, May 22_

_10:00pm_

Kat heard her ringtone, (_'Right Now'_ by Rihanna featuring David Guetta) blaring from her phone. This was also Ryan's custom ringtone so Kat immediately turned on her phone to see what he'd sent her this time.

**ooVoo? **

Kat rolled her eyes since she was online on her phone so he could just call her but he probably just wanted to text her as an extra excuse to talk to her.

**Sure ;)** Kat typed back though she made sure she took several minutes more than necessary to log in and call him. It was something her sister had taught her…to make the boy chase after you and wait.

When Ryan answered her call Kat saw he was literally bouncing in his seat she didn't think he would be _that_ excited to see her but it made her feel good that he was anyway.

"What's up babe?" he asked.

"Not much just got out of the shower" Kat said.

"Snap wish I'd called you earlier"

Kat made a 'shocking face' at Ryan who just smirked. "So what are you up to this evening besides being a pervert?"

"Not much just got back from hanging out with Ian, Jack, and Seth" Ryan said.

"Fantastic, so you were all pervs together?" Kat asked.

"Definitely" Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Kat asked.

"Yup" Ryan said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"If I was there I would Kat slap you so hard you would fall to the floor crying in pain. I'd probably slap your dick off if I could."

"Easy there Katherine and what the hell is a 'Kat slap?'" Ryan asked.

Kat rolled her eyes, "number one my name is Kat _not_ Katherine. And second a Kat slap is like a bitch slap except it's named after me."

"I should've known" Ryan said.

"You disgust me" Kat said.

"I know" Ryan said as his ringtone (the Motto by Drake) went off and he smirked after a second, "shit."

"What?"

"Dude Ian just texted me some serious shit right here" Ryan said.

"What? He finally learned how to put up with Christina?" Kat asked though she immediately regretted it since she was somewhat talking badly about her friend.

"Damn I totally forgot he was going out with her! If I tell you this you have to promise you can't tell her" Ryan said.

"Sounds like serious shit to me now" Kat said smirking.

"So you know how we have to take those final exams at the end of the year?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah" Kat said.

"Well Ian's parents made him get a tutor who happens to be Alison Longwood and-" but Kat cut him off.

"Alison Longwood the ninth grade alpha?"

"Yeah whatever you girls call that whole thing. So they were doing their tutor thing on Sunday since that's when she comes. So he said that as they were reviewing the textbook he couldn't handle it and she was licking her lips and shit so then she went for him and he just let her do it. So in other words they basically hooked up."

"WHAT! How the fuck could he do that to Christina? Does he even care that he…cheated on her?"

"I mean yeah he feels bad but what is he going to do? He can't reverse time and have you seen Alison Longwood? I mean if you weren't so hot then she would be the prettiest on the whole Hillside Definite campus but that award goes to you babe."

"Thanks" Kat said though she now wasn't so sure if he meant it.

"You're my sexy Juanita" Ryan said.

"Ehmagawd!" Kat said rolling her eyes.

"Just speaking truth" Ryan said.

Kat suddenly felt sick and she didn't exactly know why but she was sure that it had something to do with the news she just received. "Listen babe I'm sorry but I have to go my ma is calling me for some odd reason."

"Alright I'll talk to you tomorrow then" Ryan said.

"Of course!" Kat said. But truth was Alicia wasn't calling her, not at all, however, someone was going to call someone and that someone calling was going to be Kat while the one receiving the call would be someone called Christina Brianna Fisher.

As Kat went to her favorites on her IPhone and clicked 'Christina' and then 'call' she wondered how she should break the news to her friend. She wondered if her alpha would think she was lying or if she was telling the truth. But what she worried about most was if Christina did believe her what she would do to Ian and how deep down she would be affected.

Most people just assumed that Christina didn't really give a damn about anything except herself and what happened only involving her but Kat and the rest of the PC: 2 knew better and Kat knew that when Christina found out Ian had cheated on her with the ninth grade alpha all hell would break loose.

"Hello?" Kat heard the alpha's voice at the end of the other line.

"Hey Christina, what's up?" Kat said.

"Not much just texting Ian and watching re-runs of Pretty Little Liars what about you?"

"Just got off of ooVooing with Ryan, listen I have some major gossip" Kat said.

"Snap, OK just tell me now and then when you tell everyone at lunch I'll act all shocked like I didn't know."

"Well I'm not so sure we'd want anyone to know just yet" Kat said.

"Who's the gossip about?"

Kat took a deep breath, "you."

"ME! Well ahbviously it's probably something good right?" Christina asked.

"Well, it's also about Ian…mostly about Ian" Kat said.

"Some LBR with a crush on him is probably trying to start shit to break us up. Where did you hear this?" Christina asked.

"Um, I can't reveal my sources" Kat said not wanting to rat Ryan out.

"Whatevs just get on with it" Christina said.

"You might want to sit down" Kat said.

"Um OK?" Christina said.

"So apparently Ian's parents forced him to get a tutor for the final exams coming up and his tutor is Alison Longwood. Don't say anything yet!" Kat added the last part because she knew Christina was bound to interrupt. "So on Sunday they were working and apparently like really close together or whatever and she kissed him. He didn't try to stop her and initiated a little bit and long story short they hooked up."

On the other end of the phone Christina sat in silence as shock turned to sadness and eventually turned to anger.

After several minutes of sitting in silence Kat asked, "Are you there?"

"Yup I'm here and I've got quite a show to put on tomorrow" Christina said meaning that she was going to act like nothing had ever happened and that she had no knowledge that Ian preferred ninth grade bitches over her.

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina's Bedroom_

_Friday, May 25_

_11:45pm_

"No offense Christina, but you've been acting really weird lately" Natalie said as the PC: 2 settled into their sleeping bags on the floor of Christina's bedroom for 'gossip session.'

"She's always weird" Tori said with a smirk on her face.

"Not as weird as you" Christina said.

"No but seriously did we do something? Because if we're annoying you, you can tell us" Natalie said.

"You're so annoying I can't handle it anymore I think I'm going to resign from my alphaness" Christina said sarcastically.

"Even I'm not stupid enough to tell you're joking" Kat said.

"You're not stupid Kat" Ellie said.

"Actually I am, I got a 52 on my social studies quiz yesterday if this was twitter I would write hashtag gonna fail the final."

"Nice attitude" Tori said.

"It's not like it's important anyway I mean come awn when are we going to need to know who invented the cotton gin…NEVER!"

"Unless you're on jeopardy or something" Natalie said.

"Ugh Mr. Lin had us play that in class today" Christina said.

"So Christina's not on a silent mission!" Tori said.

Christina rolled her eyes, "Tori with all your math and science smartness I would've thought you figured out that it's physically impossible for me to go on a silent mission. Not only would I not be able to do it but the world needs to hear what I have to say."

"True dat" Natalie said.

Christina looked to Kat who shrugged and then nodded. Somehow Kat knew that Christina was silently asking her if she should tell the rest of the girls what happened with Ian. It amazed Kat how Christina was actually trusting her even though she was the gamma.

"OK girls I'm about to tell you some top secret information that is NAWT to be repeated to anyone do you understand?" Christina asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Natalie started singing _One More Night_ by Maroon 5.

Tori hit Natalie playfully on the shoulder indicating that Christina was trying to be serious.

"OK so truth is there's actually stuff going on…with Ian. That's why I've been acting weird lately" Christina said.

"What did he do?" Natalie asked.

"He was being tutored for the final by Alison Longwood and they hooked up" Christina said to the floor.

"Did he initiate or did she?" Tori asked.

"She did but then he did" Christina said.

"Arsehole" Ellie said.

"You're telling me! I want to confront him about it but then again I don't want to lose him" Christina said.

"He bloody cheated on you! If he's going to do that then you should just break up with him" Ellie said.

"Says you…Ellie this is serious stuff not just Romeo and Juliet I thought you knew about clichés?" Christina asked.

"Oh…sorry" Ellie said softly.

Tori just elbowed Ellie and rolled her eyes but Ellie just shrugged.

"Ugh I don't hate him though I just hate that bitch like seriously she thinks that just because she's older than me she's sooo cool like bitch if I was in your grade I would be alpha and NOT you!"

"OK before you focus on getting revenge on her I think you should focus on dealing with Ian" Natalie said.

"I'll just act like everything's fine and then break up with him before summer starts or after finals week that way I'll have a whole summer break away from him."

"OK" the PC: 2 shrugged though they were a bit confused because wasn't it Christina who always told them that you can't run from your problems and you had to face them?

**Please Review XD! **


	28. Chapter 27

_The Solomon Apartment_

_Tori's Bedroom_

_Sunday, May 27_

_2:30pm_

"So can you believe what Ian did to Christina or what?" Tori asked as she and Ellie sat on the floor of her bedroom.

"I know if that was me I would be angry and devastated at the same time" Ellie said.

"But Ian didn't really seem like that kind of guy… you know one of those player jerks who cheats on a girl" Tori said.

"Yeah but like Harry says 'you don't know what goes on behind closed doors'" Ellie said.

"I can't help but think it's karma because of what Christina used to do to Michael last year? She used to trash talk him at every chance she got."

Ellie just shrugged, "I guess but still the feeling of being cheated on is the worst and I don't wish it on anyone…not even Christina."

"It all seems fishy to me though. Like Ian seemed like he really did love Christina and then he cheats on her?"

"You're not saying that you think she made it up?"

"No of course not!"

"I'd really like to give him a piece of my mind. I hate cheaters if they're not happy in a relationship just end it or do they just not know the meaning of loyalty? But what makes me most angry is how it's always cheaters who get the good relationships while those who are loyal just get stuck with nothing" Ellie said.

"Going political again?" Tori teased.

Ellie smirked, "I'm serious if I had to pick a pet hate that would definitely be at the top."

"I'm sure the feeling of being cheated on can't be that much worse than being rejected by a crush" Tori said.

"Maybe, except the feeling of trust is broken and you feel hurt and betrayed by the person you love most. You remember how Harry was when his old girlfriend cheated on him?" Ellie said.

"We all remember" Tori said.

"Even if the feeling is the same we've all been rejected by a crush and while it's hard to believe that means Christina has too…by Jack" Ellie said.

"Ugh don't even say that name" Tori said.

"Why?" Ellie laughed slightly.

Tori looked at her as if to say 'really?' "You know why."

"How have things been going with him lately?" Ellie asked.

"OK I guess I mean the year is ending so I probably won't see him all summer and it'll probably end up like all of my other crushes" Tori said.

Ellie sighed; somehow she wished that she could let her friend have her crush just once. After all how many times had Tori sat through crush gossip sessions and hadn't had anything to report about her crush? How many times had her crushes not worked out?

"They're called crushes because they're meant to hurt. Maybe your mum is right when she says now is not the time to be in love and it's just the time to be free?" Ellie said.

"Come on Ellie you don't really believe in that crap, do you?" Tori asked.

Ellie shrugged, "I guess I used to but now I'm not too sure. I just try not to think about things and just try and live while it's happening."

Tori couldn't help but feeling slightly annoyed with herself. Maybe she was being a bit ridiculous? But the other part of her was feeling angry. Maybe she was still angry about Ryan?

Every time Kat flaunted her relationship with Ryan to the other girls didn't go unnoticed by Tori and she couldn't help by thinking that Kat was doing that on purpose. But she was even angrier now that yes even though Christina was the alpha and Kat was the biggest flirt in the clique that she had to get the best relationship and Christina was stuck in the mess with Ian.

Now Kat was probably going to flaunt her relationship with Ryan more than ever.

"You know I can't help but think that maybe we are supposed to be the ugly girls of the clique. You know how there are always two who never get guys and who are just there maybe that's us" Tori said.

"We just haven't found ours yet…" Ellie began but she was cut off.

"You have…you have Tyler" Tori pointed out.

Ellie wasn't sure if her friend was being serious or if she was just trying to mock the fact that Ellie had thought he was the one but he wasn't. It should've been past tense _'_you _had_ Tyler' but she knew her friend was just upset and Ellie knew she shouldn't think too much into it.

The look in Tori's eyes however reflected slight jealousy and there was nothing really Ellie could do about that.

"The only reason you haven't found yours yet is because you are being saved for someone just as special as yourself. You're too good for any of the arsehole guys in our school."

Tori just shrugged as she wanted to believe Ellie but somehow a little piece of her wasn't allowing her to. "Yeah but I just wish I was as pretty as Christina, Natalie, and Kat. Like it's not fair why does Kat get all the boys and we're just scrambling for her leftovers?"

"Woah calm down just a little bit we don't go scrambling for her leftovers! And it's just because she's more out there than us and there's nothing wrong with being a little more shy. Luke always says that shy girls turn him on" Ellie said.

"OK I will _try_ to believe you" Tori said.

"Maybe I should do the same as you" Ellie said with a smirk and Tori just shook her head.

_The Harrington Home_

_Wednesday, May 30_

_5:45pm_

Ugh if there was another day where Natalie considered it to be a 'not positive' day with Seth nothing compared to today.

They were sitting at the lunch table and Natalie was sitting next to Tori and Seth got off the lunch line and sat across from them and only talked to Tori while blatantly ignoring Natalie's very existence.

Maybe she wouldn't have been as mad if there weren't only three days of school left and Seth _still_ hadn't asked her out officially. Even though they went to the Valentine's Day dance together nothing really ever became of it. It was as if it never really happened.

Frustrated, she logged onto her laptop and went onto Facebook maybe the announcement that Seth and Tori were dating would be on there and then at least Natalie would be free to go to Ben and Jerry's and order a pint of cotton candy ice cream.

She wondered if her and Seth really ever did stand a chance together or if it was all in her head. Part of her thought (and no offense to Tori) but why on Earth would Seth choose _her_ when he could have Natalie any day. Did he really prefer boyish deltas over fun betas?

Usually when Natalie was questioning herself like she was now she called Christina for advice which is just what she did. The phone rang twice and she was afraid that Christina's voicemail would come up but just as the third ring was coming she picked up.

"Hello you've dialed the number of Christina Fisher who am I speaking with?" Christina asked seriously "just kidding what's up Nat?"

"How did you know it was me?" Natalie asked.

"Caller ID" Christina said chuckling.

"Figures…ugh were you at lunch today?" Natalie asked.

"Ugh yeah…trying to pretend I don't know that Ian prefers so called 'falpha ninth graders'" Christina said.

"I'm guessing falpha means fake alpha?" Natalie asked.

"You guessed correct" Christina said.

Natalie laughed, "did you see what happened with Seth?"

"Ehmagawd no? Wait did he and Ian go cheat together?"

"Um…no. So we were sitting at lunch today right? I was sitting next to Tori and Seth comes off the lunch line and sits across from us and just starts talking to Tori as if I'm not even there like what the hell is his problem? And he was staring right at me! So he knew I was there!" Natalie said.

Christina took a deep breath though she couldn't help but feel slightly frustrated. She rolled her eyes, "he was probably just playing hard to get. Guys do it all the time they talk to your friend to make you jealous and pretend they don't like you when they really do."

"Yeah but even though he was looking at me he was looking at her too…like deep into her eyes and longingly it seemed."

"He _did_ ask you to the dance did he not? And this is what like the first time he's ever talked to Tori? I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you" Christina said and Natalie wasn't sure if she was imagining the impatience in her friend's voice.

"Yeah but that was like four months ago. What if he doesn't like me anymore? Seriously though how could he choose _Tori_ over me like I am so much more perfect for him then she is."

"Trust me guys like that don't just randomly flirt with girls like that or at least guys like Seth don't" Christina said.

"How do you know that?" Natalie asked.

"I _am_ the alpha aren't I?" Christina asked.

"I guess but seriously like if there was a boy version of me it would be Seth" Natalie said.

"Keep your head up Nat and just don't give up that's the best you can do" Christina said.

"Thanks Christina you're the best" Natalie said.

"They don't call me alpha for nothing" Christina said and Natalie could almost see the smirk on her friend's face.

"Alright I gotta go now see you tomorrow" Natalie said.

"K, see ya" Christina said and she was definitely grateful this was a phone conversation and not on ooVoo or something because she was sure her facial expressions wouldn't have mad Natalie very happy.

Normally she would be all ears to her friends problem and feel bad for her but at this time feeling sorry for other people was kind of hard to do especially after what was going on with Ian.

Was Natalie really that insensitive? Like seriously? She _knew_ Christina had bigger problems right now and for Natalie to complain about her crush she must've had a lot of nerve. After all she didn't even ask about how Christina was doing considering the fact that her crush was her boyfriend and he had cheated on her!

Maybe it was just an alpha thing that you had to sometimes put your own problems aside and listen to the problems of her beta and gamma. Sometimes she wished she could be more like Tori and Ellie who never really seemed to have problems in their lives or at least not that they told her anyway.

These were moments where some times being the alpha wasn't exactly easy because she was never able to show weakness. Yes, she did confide in her friends but she never went to them for advice (with the exception of Kat) and she usually had to contemplate whether or not to tell them her problems.

She knew that she was just trying to be this person who was invincible but no matter how long she tried to tell herself that it simply wasn't true because she was only human (well an exceptional human).

There were times where she felt she was above society and then there were times she just felt like a normal 13 year old girl. This was one of those times.

_Hillside Definite School_

_Friday, June 1_

_2:50pm_

The rush of it being the second to last day of school had already sent all the other kids out the door and either running to their cars or running to their friends to walk home. Normally Christina would be among those kids but not today.

After much deliberation with herself she decided that she couldn't lie to herself any longer and that she definitely deserved better than a cheating scumbag. She had come to the conclusion that it was time to break up with Ian.

She was definitely glad that the school year was practically over and that she was barely going to be in Westchester the entire summer and therefore wouldn't have to deal with seeing him awkwardly post-breakup. She fired off a quick text to Ian.

**Christina: **meet me in the front garden need 2 talk 2 u

She didn't even bother adding 3 or xoxo which was what she usually did after sending him a message maybe that would give him a hint that she was mad at him.

**Ian:** already out here waiting for bus lmao :p

Christina felt a tap on her shoulder just to turn around and see him. Having to stand right there next to him made what she was about to do even harder but then again if he didn't cheat on her she wouldn't have to do this.

"Sit" Christina said gesturing to the bench behind her.

"Oh damn is this like some sort of intervention or something? Let me guess you're worried about the summer?" Ian asked.

"Not quite I mean I know you go to sleep away but I'm going to summer camp and Fire Island so I'll be perfectly fine without you" Christina allowed herself to smirk slightly.

"Oh…cool so what's up?" Ian asked.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you about something I heard" Christina said.

"OK shoot" Ian said.

"So remember how last month there was a rumor going around about me? Well I heard something about you and multiple sources have confirmed it to be true."

"I know I'm sorry I meant to tell you earlier but I didn't think you'd be mad because my mom said that I needed a tutor and you know me I'm not into older girls."

"So that's it? You don't think it's a big deal?"

"That I had a tutor that was a girl?" Ian asked.

Christina could feel the frustration building up inside of her, "oh really she was _just_ your tutor are you sure about that?"

Ian bit his lip and looked slightly nervous though Christina found it adorable she was able to look past that and still hold her frustration and intimidated stare on him.

"What do you think? We had some steamy make out session behind your back? Oh totally Christina come on babe" Ian said.

"As a matter of fact yes, I do think that! Not only do I think that but I heard it from several sources. Now I'm going to ask you very nicely just to please tell me the truth" Christina said.

Ian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "who told you?"

"Trust me when I had to stand behind the line in Starbucks behind Miss Longwood hearing her gossip with her little friends wasn't so hard."

"How long have you known?"

"About a week" Christina said with a slight evil smirk.

"Look Christina, I'm really sorry but she literally came at me! I wasn't going to push her off because that would've been rude and she didn't know I had a girlfriend. But when we were done I told her."

"You didn't tell her when she started tutoring you? You were already set up for that to happen and come on she came at you! Alison Longwood is like 5 pounds light you could've pushed her off easily" Christina said "the only reason you didn't is because you liked it and you know it."

"I'm so sorry Christina" Ian said.

"Yeah me too because I need a man who's going to feel lucky that they can get me" Christina said.

"Believe me I am the luckiest guy in the world and I do know that it was just a mistake! I'm only human" Ian said.

"Correction you _were_ the luckiest guy in the world" Christina said as she walked away and only focused on the sound of her uniform shoes clicking on the sidewalk and the beat of _'Walk Away'_ by Kelly Clarkson which seemed only appropriate for the moment.

Anger and humiliation continued to well up inside and she continued to walk until she couldn't walk anymore. She picked up her phone and called Harold telling him where she was and to pick her up ASAP.

How could he treat her like nothing? Like what he did was nothing? 'It was just a mistake! I'm only human!' He'd said. Yeah OK what kind of lame excuse is that. Christina needed someone who would appreciate her at every given moment they had. She was _Christina Fisher_ for crying out loud what guy wouldn't be lucky?

She didn't have to be so strong all the time and finally her eyes couldn't take it as she felt a single tear stream down her face and she took out her phone once more. She knew she needed her friends now more than ever but first she needed some time to herself.

**Christina:** ugh bad sushi :( srry but I have to cancel the sleepover reschedule for Monday night?

She snapped her phone shut and stood there with her eyes closed as she tried to shut the world out and pretend Ian Hotz never existed.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD!**

**P.S. sorry I've been so bad about updating lately but I've been super busy and my internet was down for a few days.**

**P.P.S. next chapter will be the last chapter of Blades of Fury but be sure to look out for the second generation summer collection coming soon! **


	29. Chapter 28

_Hillside Definite School_

_The Gymnasium_

_Monday, June 4_

_1:30pm_

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!" Mrs. Spencer called to the seventh grade as they sat in the gymnasium on the last day of school.

The Pretty Committee: 2 were sitting in the very far back near the doors that led to the back field where most of the sports practices took place. It was the farthest they could be from the soccer boys.

Though for Natalie, Kat, and Tori it was the last place they wanted to be sitting however, since Christina had broken up with Ian just three days earlier it was the least they could do for their alpha.

"Now seventh graders are you know the eighth graders are enjoying their eighth grade day and we didn't want you to feel bad so you can sit in her and chat with your friends until the day is over. There will be a radio playing music and sports are available in the closets just ask Mr. Wolver to get them for you. Have a great summer and we will see you next year!" Mrs. Spencer said.

"Ugh is she really that lame or they just couldn't think of anything else for us to do?" Natalie asked.

"She probably is just too concerned about the eighth graders to even give a shit about us," Kat said.

"At least we'll just get to chill…hey let's look at some of the guys in our grade to help get you over Ian," Tori said.

"It's a little too soon," Christina said slowly.

"Are you really upset about him?" Kat asked.

"Just a little pissed off and hurt I mean yeah I had all weekend to be pissed off but I guess it's not completely faded yet," Christina said.

"He's not worth getting upset about, try to focus on the upcoming summer instead," Ellie suggested.

"Like I'm not trying to do that!" Christina snapped at Ellie who jumped slightly but then again she was somewhat used to her friend talking to her like that.

Natalie looked longingly at Seth and while she didn't want to just ditch Christina she wanted to say goodbye to him before summer was over. She couldn't believe that the whole year she'd had a crush on this boy and didn't even have his phone number.

She turned her head and focused her eyes on Christina giving her a pleading look…hopefully her friend would understand and Christina seemed to read her mind as she gave her an understanding nod before looking over the other girls who slightly giggled though Ellie just gave Natalie a thumbs up meaning 'good luck.'

Seth was standing on the other side of the gymnasium having a 'soccer pass game' with Ryan while Ian and Jack were sort of sitting on the side watching them.

Maybe she was just imagining it but Natalie could've sworn she could see sadness and hurt in Ian's eyes. Not that she blamed him because she knew that deep down he probably did care about Christina but obviously not enough since he cheated on her.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Seth said with a smirk as he soon as he saw Natalie.

"Excuse me?" Natalie asked.

"You just appeared out of nowhere though I guess I should be used to it by now" Seth slightly chuckled.

"Maybe," Natalie said trying to be flirtaicious.

"So wazzup my food buddy," Seth said.

Natalie wanted to die when he called her that and it took all of her power to not freak out while standing here beside him, "not much I cannawt believe that the school year is like over."

"I know right it's crazy," Seth said.

"So what are your plans for the summer?" Natalie asked.

"Going to sleep away camp, what about you?" Seth asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Natalie said suddenly feeling very lame.

"Boy, am I happy seventh grade is over," Seth said.

"Why?" Great because if he could say that in front of her then he probably didn't like her…though he was probably playing 'I don't care' Natalie concluded.

"No more Mrs. Talia!" Seth said.

"OK well that's good yeah I am totes looking forward to getting new teachers next year" Natalie said.

"There is one thing I will miss about this year though."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Natalie asked playfully.

"Eating contests," Seth said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah I will definitely miss those too" Natalie said she wished that she had the courage to just come out and say 'hey Seth what's your phone number' though she knew it would definitely be risky.

Almost as if to dare her Seth took out his phone which was a blackberry that Natalie couldn't help but roll her eyes at. "That's a pretty cool phone you got there."

"Thanks I've had it for like 2 years so I'm upgrading soon," Seth said.

"Yeah, my phone is kinda lame though I wish I had a blackberry" Natalie said.

"What kind of phone is it?"

"T-Mobile sidekick," Natalie replied.

"Cool" Seth said.

The two of them stood there slightly awkwardly and Natalie just stood there batting her eyelashes at him though she wondered if that was the best thing to do especially since the last thing she wanted to come off as was 'stalky.'

"So? You gonna hit me up sometime this summer?" Natalie asked before she could think.

Seth slightly laughed, "I guess, what's your number?"

"555-3282" Natalie said.

Seth entered the number into his phone and slightly laughed again, "I'll text you sometime."

"OK" Natalie said and she could hear Christina calling her back over in the distance. "Gotta run, talk to you soon."

_2:00pm_

Kat sure was glad it wasn't her name Christina was calling though she was sort of angered at the fact that the alpha did see that Natalie was having a moment with her crush and Christina just ruined it but that was the kind of person she was.

It wasn't like she had time to care about Natalie's love life right now because as she stood 'fun-dancing' with Ryan she could only think how on Earth she would able to last the whole summer without seeing him.

Sure, there'd be texting and ooVoo and Facebook but no actual physical contact or conversation. What if she met another boy on vacation? She would be walking around a beach in a bikini after all so what boy wouldn't want her?

She'd simply tell them she had a boyfriend that's all. But after the whole Ian-Christina incident she wondered if Ryan would do the same for her which he ahbviously would I mean come awn she was _Kat Serrano_ if you had her you would feel damn lucky and would definitely not go cheating.

"So babe you gonna miss me this summer?" Ryan asked.

"No," Kat said with a smirk.

"YOU ARE LYING!" Ryan shouted.

"Oh you think?" Kat asked.

"Bitch I don't have to think I just know" Ryan said.

"OK maybe a little" Kat said smirking.

"I still can't believe we're going to be eighth graders" Ryan said.

"I can believe me but you I'm not so sure honestly I would've thought you were in pre-school based on your acts" Kat said.

"You're just jealous you don't have as much swag as me."

"Puh lease Ryan," Kat said waving her hand dismissively.

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!" Ryan sang as he tapped his feet or attempted to tap his feet to the beat of 'Cups' by Anna Kendrick.

"You sound like a chipmunk when you sing" Kat chuckled.

"Gee" Ryan said.

"Hey at least you don't sound like Wayne Yubi when you talk" Kat said.

"Don't get me started on that kid his voice is so annoying," Ryan said.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" Kat said.

"Deep" Ryan said with a smile. "You better ooVoo me."

"Of course! What did you think I would just leave you hanging?" Kat asked.

"Pretty much…nah just kidding" Ryan said.

"What are you doing over the summer by the way?" Kat asked.

"Going to LA to chill with my cousins for 2 weeks and then I'm going to just chill" Ryan said.

"Nice" Kat said.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Going to Puerto Rico and maybe the Philippines but I'm not sure" Kat said.

"What's in the Philippines?"

"My dad's family" Kat said.

"Ah I see. You going to the beach?"

"No I'm going to sit in my hotel all day waiting for you to call my name? What did you think I was going to do?" Kat asked.

"The first thing" Ryan said with a devilish smile.

"In your dreams Stella" Kat said.

Kat head Christina calling her name and with the blow of a kiss she saw her crush at school in seventh grade one last time and headed over to her friends' circle.

_The Fisher Home_

_Christina's Bedroom_

_Monday, June 4_

_10:30pm_

"Last sleepover of seventh grade!" Tori exclaimed.

"I know the thought it still scary even for me to think about I mean come awn eighth grade. We really are getting old" Christina said.

"Seventh grade was definitely the best year hands down" Kat said.

"I know right but in eighth grade we'll be on top of the world and ruling the school" Natalie said.

"Hopefully all of us will have nailed our crushes by then" Kat said with a wink.

The rest of the PC: 2 sort of shared a glance as if to be annoyed that Kat was somewhat rubbing in the fact that she was the only one who _had_ nailed her crush.

"This may sound cliché but I have an idea" Ellie said softly.

"Of course you can't go without saying that word?" Natalie asked.

Ellie smirked slightly, "it's just who I am."

"And what is your idea?" Christina asked.

"Why don't we each go around and say what we'll miss about seventh grade and what we hope for in eighth grade?"

"I would say that's so second grade but at this time I'll say let's do it" Christina said smiling at Ellie who shrugged.

"You wanna go first alpha?" Natalie asked.

"Why certainly," Christina said as she faked being flattered. "Well I'll miss just hanging out with my girls at lunchtime and how we used to sit with the boys and had a lot of classes together. My goal for eighth grade? To get an extremely attractive boyfriend who will worship me and for us to rule Hillside Definite School Middle campus. What about you Nat?"

"I'll miss making fun of Trisha Neilson though we will do that in eighth grade unless she changes her bitchy ways. In eighth grade I want to get Seth Hubble as my official boyfriend unless I find someone else which I highly doubt" Natalie said.

"Kat?" Christina asked.

Kat rolled her eyes though smiling slightly, "I'll miss just chilling with you guys and having lunch with the soccer boys. My goal for eighth grade is to just be a popular bitch and do whatever the hell I want without really caring."

Christina and Natalie laughed though Ellie and Tori just sort of half smiled with a slight bit of concern for which she said was her eighth grade goal. It was something they had always wondered…whether why to her popularity was everything.

"Tori?" Christina asked.

"The truth? I'll sort of miss the feeling of trying to figure out my crush though I bet after two months of being away from them I'll have it all sorted. I'll also miss having Mrs. Talia and laughing at the stupid things she did. Goal for eighth grade if probably to get a crush who likes me back and be captain of the girls' soccer team" Tori said.

"And lastly, Ellie?"

Ellie slightly smirked before taking a deep breath, "Seventh grade really was quite a year I think we can all say a lot has happened. I'll miss our lunches with the boys and doing stupid things though I don't have any regrets. My goal for eighth grade is to just live in the moment and take whatever life comes to me because in life I guess that's all you can do really."

The PC: 2 clapped sarcastically though they realized how truly right Ellie was. Seventh grade was a year that had truly changed their lives. They laughed, smiled, cried, and went through several romances but in the end they had grown up a little bit more than they had when they arrived at school in September and in a way it made them new people.

"I know it's early but let's just go to bed. I'm a little tired" Christina said.

The girls all agreed with each other and drifted off to sleep. Summer vacation was officially just a few hours away.

**Author's Note: And that's it for Blades of Fury! Hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW XD and be sure to be on the lookout for Second Generation Summer Collection: Christina coming soon!**

**I'd also like to take a moment to acknowledge the tragic death of Cory Monteith (aka Finn Hudson from glee) he was a true inspiration to gleeks everywhere and will truly be missed. R.I.P. Cory xx **


End file.
